


Creepypasta X Reader One Shots

by destiny_will_domo



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 58,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny_will_domo/pseuds/destiny_will_domo
Summary: This is going to have as many characters as possible and as many as I deem I want. I didn't steal it I just took it from my quotev account (Destiny) destinyanimelover and also my Wattpad account destiny_x17 I hope you enjoy my drabbles of creepypasta x reader as much as I enjoyed writing them.





	1. Slenderman x Reader

To say that you was pissed was an understatement. Not only did you wake up to smacking yourself with whip cream from your hand, you just happened to catch Ben and Jeff looking through your underwear and bra drawer after coming out of the shower.   
"BEN!!! JEFF!!! YOU WILL DIE!!!"  
You grabbed your knife and ran after them seeing red with them screaming bloody murder. No body try to help them because they knew that for you to get this pissed they must have done something very perverted. You were chasing them all over the place and you got slight satisfaction when they tumbled down  the stairs. They quickly got up and turned the corner and as you turned the corner you saw Slenderman. You was satisfied seeing him hanging Ben and Jeff upside down, but you was feeling dread with the look he was giving you.  
"Eh, hehehehe hey slenderman." He grabbed your wrist making you drop the knife and then he wrapped a tentacle around your waist and picked you up.   
"[Y/N] you know better than to chase the two imbeciles and AS for you two no video games for one week and if I see any of you playing a game I will not hesitate to break any of your bones." He squeezed them tight drowning any of their complaints. They nodded begrudgingly and left to their rooms grumbling the whole way. You couldn't help the satisfied grin that slipped onto your face.  
"Thanks Slendy." He looked at you  
"I'm not quite finished with you." He took you into his studies and he closed the door behind you guys. He didn't let his tentacle go from your waist and he looked at you.  
"[Y/N] you know that your better than them. You really shouldn't let their stupid antics piss you off."  
"I know, I know but I couldn't help it." He sighed.  
"Just don't let it happen again." You nodded and after a 2 minute awkward silence you heard a ripping sound and you looked up to see him with a mouth smiling showing a row of sharp teeth. He caught you off guard when he all of a sudden kissed you on the lips and you'll be a liar if you said you didn't enjoy it. His snake-like tongue slipped into your mouth quickly dominating you. You moaned and you felt him smirk as he put his hands on your lower back and pressed you against him.He stopped to let you breath. "[Y/N] i know you love me, I can read your thoughts, and to answer your silent question, yes I love you very much. Your like no other girl I met. Now here's a question for you. Will you go out with me?" You answered quickly.  
"Yes, I will be honored." He smirked down at you.  
"Good." He kissed you again.


	2. Ben Drowned X Reader X Dark Link

Your hanging out with your friends and their not the usual bunch. You see your friends are a bunch of psychotic murderers. They're also called the creepypastas SO if you know them then yeah you don't have to explain. Now if you don't know them at all then you have some serious research to do. I bet you're wondering how i met such a crazy bunch, right? Well I met slenderman when i was in the forest and he took a liking to me apparently since i'm in the mansion hanging with everyone. Anyway, they liked you enough to not want to kill me let alone in my sleep so that has to stand for SOMETHING. Right now your in the living area playing video games with Ben. Dark Link, Eyeless Jack and Jeff were on the ground watching us play. Oh, did I mention that all four of them have a crush on me. You admit you had a crush on 2 of them but it went away after about 2 weeks. Now you have a crush on two of them and it actually developed into love, but no one has to know.Eh, back to the game. You was losing...horribly and once you saw you lost you almost saw red.  
"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS IS LIKE THE 14TH FREAKING TIME! HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU BEATING ME SO MANY TIMES! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Ben was laughing at you.  
"Easy, you just suck at this game." You looked at him indignantly  
"I resent that!"He chuckled and then smirked  
"You can resent it all you want, that doesn't change the fact that you suck!" You looked at him angry but you couldn't help the playful smile that came to your face knowing that he's joking.  
"I don't like you." You got up and stretched. "You guys want anything to drink." They shook their heads no. "Suit yourselves." You went to the kitchen to get something to drink. You got a (favorite drink) and went back to the living room. You sat down next to Ben and leaned against him just for the heck of it. He wrapped an arm around you and then continued to play his game. You didn't see nothing wrong with the position, but apparently the other 3 boys did. They were glaring daggers at Ben and if looks can kill Ben will be dead. Ben must have felt it because he turned around. "The hell y'all looking at me like that for." They didn't answer but Jeff and Eyeless Jack left. You looked at them and sighed.   
"What was that all about?"  
"I can't tell you because I don't know." You guys sat in silence and you felt his arm go a little lower until it was around your waist. You blushed and that's when you heard Dark Link growl behind you. You turned to see Dark sit next to you and put an arm around you and challenging Ben with his eyes."She is mine."  
"No she's not she's mine." They continued to argue over while pulling you side to side. You got peeved to no end and you let them have it.  
"I AM NOT NO TOY THAT YOU PULL AROUND! ALRIGHT I GET IT YOU BOTH LOVE ME BUT CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST SHARE!!"  
They flinched at your tone and then looked at you confused.  
"What?" They said in unison.You looked at both of them a bit bashfully.  
"I know you two love me. I love you both also, and i was praying that y'all will be able to be my lovers?" You were slightly scared to look at them. After 2 minutes you looked up at them to see them both smirking at you.   
"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Link said.  
"I have to agree with him on that." Ben said.  
"You belong to us and only us." Link said as he kissed you on the cheek. Ben nodded in agreement  as he kissed your other cheek. You blushed but smiled knowing that this was a dream come true.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Let me know what you think!!!! I take constructive criticism!


	3. Eyeless Jack

Your in the living room and you were very bored. You wanted to go killing, but you didn't for 3 reasons.   
1) You are too lazy  
2)You want someone to go with you  
3)You don't know where or who to kill  
So, that's why you are sitting on the couch switching the channels trying to cure your boredom. Almost everyone went out on their little killing free except for Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Strangled Red, and obviously you. Slenderman was in his studies doing whatever, Eyeless Jack was currently in the kitchen, and Strangled Red was locked up in his 'humble abode' being depressed. You saw something that caught your eye and it just happened to be [favorite show]. You left it on that channel and you almost payed no heed when EJ came with two sodas and sat next to you. You felt a tap on your shoulder and you turned to see EJ offering your favorite drink, [favorite drink]. You thanked him and he nodded at you his eyes lingering on you for a few seconds too long. You blushed and turned to continue watching t.v. EJ scooted closer to you thinking you didn't notice but in reality you did. You see you had a crush on EJ for a while now. Your not going to lie you were kind of scared of him at the beginning believing that he is a mute, psychotic cannibal. You were soon proved wrong when he started to slightly open up to you. Underneath that blue mask, and cannibalism he is really sweet, kind, funny, cute, strong, protective and just perfect. He's a sculpture of perfection. Anyway, back to reality, out of the corner of your eye you saw EJ staring at you. You tried to ignore it,  but then you started to squirm with the intensity until you couldn't take it anymore. You turned to him "Yes E--" You didn't finish your sentence since he grabbed you around the waist and pulled you into his lap. You felt heat creep up your neck into your face as you was crushed against his chest. Did you mention that for a serial killer he smells really good? Yeah, and right now he's caressing your face and nuzzling your neck.   
"[Y/N], you don't know what you do to me." Before you can say anything, he kissed you firm and passionately on your lips. You were surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss and started kissing back. His tongue slipped into your mouth fighting for dominance and he came out victor. Soon air became a necessity and you two broke apart panting slightly. You was looking at him with slight awe.  
"Y-You like me?" He smirked at you  
"It's more than like [Y/N], i am in love with you and have been since I met you...What i am trying to ask you [Y/N] is...will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Of course EJ, yours and yours only." He chuckled  
"I like the sound of that." He kept you in his arms and lap as you guys continued to watch the show in content.


	4. Jeff the Killer

Call you sick and everything degrading you really don't care. You, [Your full name] is in love with a psychotic knife-wielding murderer. He is known as a Creepypasta for those who know what that is. His name is Jeff, Jeff the Killer. You know, you know, why in the hell are in love with that nut job? There is a whole list that your too lazy to go through but the main two are   
1) You are also a psychotic murderer  
2) Theirs more to him than just the craziness  
The rest is a whole bunch of lovey dovey nonsense. Anyway your currently just came from a killing spree with say person. It was exhilarating, it was 2 families of 5 and their screams just made you ecstatic. Sadistic? yeah, you know but you can give two shits about it. You was also able to get a bunch of kidneys for EJ in which you could've swore that he had hearts above his head when he saw them. He's a weird cannibal, but eh who isn't in this humble abode called the creepypasta mansion. After you washed off all the blood and cleaned your knives you decided to relax and watch Ben play games. You saw Jeff come and you thought he was going to sit down but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you up. You were about to protest when he said  
"[Y/N] I want you to take a walk with me in the woods." The protests died in your throat and you let him drag you since you couldn't pass up a moment to be alone with your crush.You walked for a little bit until you came to a clearing, he then sat down and pulled you so you'll sit down next to him. You guys looked up at the sky for a few minutes until you decided to ask Jeff a question.  
"Jeff what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" You noticed that he blushed which was odd for him. He fidgeted and you can see that he was nervous which wasn't normal for him.  
"I...I-I um...IwantedtoknowifyouwouldbemygirlfriendbecauseIloveyou." You blinked as he looked everywhere but at you and you couldn't comprehend anything he said.  
"Jeff, can you please say that again, but slower." He heaved a sigh.  
"I love you [Y/N] a lot...and i wanted you to be my girlfriend." He looked at you pleading for you to say yes. You couldn't explain how exuberant you were that you could just burst. You gave a slight squeal and you jumped on top of him kissing him. After the initial shock he wrapped his arms around you and started kissing you back dominating you. You guys soon needed air so you let go for much needed oxygen.  
He smiled bigger if possible. "So i'm guessing that's a yes?" You beamed up at him  
"Of course!" You hugged him tightly and you wished that this moment would never end.


	5. Splendorman

You don't know what happened to you. You don't know if Jeff or Ben slipped something in your food yesterday when you weren't looking, but this time you won't attempt to kill them this time. You got up with a bright smile on your face and after taking a shower you changed into something comfortable and you went down stairs humming  a tune. Ben, Jeff, EJ, and LJ were at the table already eating. When you sat down they looked at you oddly.  
"Somebody's in a good mood today." EJ commented and all you did was smile big at him which just made him shake his head at you.  
"Did you slip something to her yesterday?" LJ directed this question to Jeff and Ben.  
"No we didn't." They looked at him and he justified that they were telling the truth. You waited as Splendy served you your food. When he sat the plate in front of you, you nearly drooled.   
"Enjoy, [Y/N]" He patted your head while he pinched your cheek with his other hand. You blushed but attempted to hide it. Oh? how can you forget that you have an immense crush on the most spunky of the splender brothers? You thought that it wouldn't be possible but the butterflies in your stomach every time he's around proved you wrong. All well, you just wished that he felt the same way. I mean he's so happy go lucky and your just...you. You finished your food and after you finished you decided to take a walk in the woods. You always went their when you wanted to think about anything and everything. You walked and walked and you spaced out. You were caught way off guard when you crashed into something tall and firm. You fell with an 'oomph'  
"Oh! i'm sorry [Y/N], are you okay?" You felt yourself being picked up by a tentacle and you were facing Splendorman. You was so embarrassed that you knew that you looked like a tomato as you nodded your head yes to him. After a few minutes you noticed that he didn't let you go and that he was staring at you with such intensity. You tried to look away but the firm hand under your chin kept you from doing that.   
"S-Splendy..."  
He chuckled "[Y/N] I love you, I have for a long time and I know that my feelings are returned so I know I won't get rejected when I do this." What he meant by 'this' was kissing you passionately making you drunk and dizzy with the amount of passion. You kissed back and moaned as his hands sat on your hips pulling you closer to his body. Y'all soon broke apart for much needed air.   
"I love you too Splendorman, very much."  
"Good, now would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" He held out his hand to you and you giggled as you grabbed it and held it firmly in yours.  
"Yes, Splendorman I would be greatly honored to have that title." You two left the woods hand in hand laughing.


	6. Laughing Jack

You don't even know how anybody can stand you. Your a psycho who laughs at everyone and laughs at everyone that you kill. You laugh a lot when killing so your surprised that nobody gets annoyed with you. What you mean by nobody you mean the occupants of the creepypasta mansion. Yeah the load of psychotic killers including the infamous Jeff the Killer and Slenderman. Well, by the way your one of the psycho killers sooooo yeah, that explains a lot. Right now your in your room and your playing dress up. Odd for a killer, no? After trying on 12 outfits and modeling in them you decided on a short sleeved (color) shirt with (color) shorts and (favorite shoes). You were putting up your clothes when you heard someone say  
"I like your outfit [Y/N]" You whipped around to face Laughing Jack, he was looking you up and down making you flush and finish putting the last of the clothes up.   
"Hey Laughing Jack, what's up?" He came close to you and he grabbed your hand  
"Hold on tight, and close your eyes I want to show you something." You did as you were told and you felt a whirl of wind around you and then nothing. You opened your eyes when he tugged your hand and you gasped softly as you realized he took you to an amusement park and not an abandoned one. As you walked around you noticed that it was being run by all of his victims.  
"Oh my gosh, LJ! This is really sweet, you didn't have to!" You beamed at him as his face turned pink and he coughed and looked away.  
"Yeah, um. I wanted to." You couldn't help but give a little squeal at your luck. By luck you mean have your hope to be love take his time and bring you to an amusement park. You guys had a good time hitting every ride and eating cotton candy and laughing at each other and such. The last ride wad the Ferris Wheel and you guys got stuck at the top.  
"Well it seems we're not going anywhere any time soon." LJ mumbled something. "Huh?"  
"I'm glad." You looked at him confused.  
"Why--." You were cut short when he put his hands on your face and kissed you deeply. You froze up and before he can pull away you kissed back and wrapped your arms around him. He smirked into the kiss and when air became necessary y'all pulled apart with him smirking at you.  
"So, I guess this means that you like me?" You nodded "At least I won't be rejected then... [Y/N] would you please be my girlfriend?"  
"A million yeses! (I think I spelled that wrong)" You two kissed as the Ferris Wheel gained power and continued.


	7. Masky

Let's face it. Your not exactly the scariest person or murderer out there. You no where as psychotic as Jeff or LJ or as scary looking when killing as the Slender brothers. So that's why out of every one in the Creepypasta Mansion you get along mostly with Masky and Hoodie Slenderman's two proxies. You three have a lot in common. You have more in common with Masky then you do with Hoodie. You two love cheesecake, you stutter when you don't know what to say or when being stared at, you don't question each others habits, you wear masks, and you both like the color (favorite color). So that's why you two are always seen together or your with him and Hoodie. Also, along the way you somehow fell for Masky. Maybe it's his cute stutter when he's flustered, or the way he kills, his sweetness, kindness, the fact that you have a lot in common or maybe it's just all o the above...Yeah, it's all of the above.   
"Hey [Y/N]" Speak of the devil.  
"Yeah Masky?" He gestured for you to come. You walked to him and he grabbed your hand and started running out  the door with you. You were running with him a little bewildered. "Masky? Where are you taking me?" He looked at you over his shoulder  
"You'll see." With that said you asked no more questions and you guys ran for another 15 minutes. Y'all stopped and you had to put your hands on your knees to catch your breath. You were breathing hard when Masky lightly pulled your hand.  
"We're here." You went through some bushes and gasped at the sight. It was a huge clearing that had a small lake and at the end of the lake there was a waterfall. There were some wild flowers here and there, but the serenity of it all made you giddy inside. You looked at Masky with a huge smile.  
"This is beautiful Masky! I love it thank you!" You couldn't help but give him a big hug, after a couple of seconds he hugged you back and you saw the blush on his face through his mask.  
"Y-Y-Your W-Welcome [Y-Y/N]" Y'all let go and sat down in the soft grass. You two engaged in a conversation and then were in a content silence. Masky looked at you and opened his mouth.  
"Y/N?"  
You looked at him "Hmm?"  
He turned to you fully and took a deep breath.  
"Y/N... would you please be my girlfriend?" You couldn't believe it that you just looked at him. He looked rejected at your lack of response and he took it as a no.  
"I'm sorry Y/N" He was about to leave when you jumped on him hugging him. He looked startled and he looked at you as you snuggled to him  
"Silly! you have nothing to be sorry for! I will love to be your girlfriend." He was ecstatic since he squeezed you tight enough to restrict your breathing slightly. He shifted and you looked up to see he removed his mask and he was quite handsome. He leaned into you and you kissed passionately. It was something that you will treasure forever.


	8. Trenderman

You love Trenderman, you truly do but there's two things  dealing with him that bug you  
1)He doesn't have the slightest idea that you love him  
2) His obsession with fashion and trying to dress you fashionably  
Well not so much the 2nd one but some days it really bothers you like when you don't care about the way you look. Anyway right now Trendy is looking for an outfit for you and your standing in your room irritably as he's searching YOUR closet.  
"Are you quite done yet?" He turned around with a (color) shirt, (Color) mini skirt with (color) shoes. You looked at it and surprisingly it wasn't hideous. Wow, something Trenderman picked out that wasn't repulsive. Impressive. "All right, I got my outfit now get out." He left and when the door shut you looked at the clothes again and decided to put them to keep from wasting any more time. You looked at yourself in the mirror once you finished and you noticed that it showed off your figure. You decided to not hate Trenderman taking his time looking for an outfit. You walked out of your room and of course Ben and Jeff were staring at you with wide eyes in Ben's case. You ignored them and walked into the living room where Offenderman and Trenderman were. Offenderman gawked at you  
"Trender, what in the hell did you do to [Y/N]?"  
"I fixed her tastelessness."   
"You know that i'm standing right here."   
"Obviously, any who i'm taking yu out to a picnic, no excuses." Before you can even say'wait' he grabbed you around the waist and in a poof you were in a clearing where a picnic was set up that gave a lovely view of the sunset.  
'I expected this from Offender not him...it's sweet of him though.'  ''This is quite romantic."  
"I try." No more was said between y'all except for idle chat as you ate the delicious food, that surprisingly Trender made.  
"Wow, that was good. Thank you Trendy that was really sweet." He blushed lightly and as you guys watched the sunset you felt his hand grab yours and you squeezed it back lightly to show you accept his sign of affection. He pulled you closer to him until you was sitting on his lap. You blushed as he looked at you and you heard a ripping sound.   
"I have been waiting for a long time to do this." He kissed you with his now exposed mouth. You were shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You two kissed passionately until you needed air. You let go and you looked at each other.  
"[Y/N] would you be my girlfriend?" You didn't hesitate.  
"Yes." He smirked and you kissed again as the sun set on y'all painting a beautiful picture


	9. Hoodie

You love cheesecake. Cheesecake is life and you can not live without having cheesecake. You almost love it as much as you love Hoodie. Almost. Yeah, and so does Hoodie. You would think that we would be the best of the friends considering so many similarities including both being proxies? Yeah, you would be right about that. would we be even together? Well, that's where you would be wrong. Despite your feelings for Hoodie you haven't told him. Why? Well  
1) your feelings may not be reciprocated so you don't want to be seen as a fool  
2) If your feelings aren't returned your relationship with him will deteriorate into smithereens.  
If it wasn't for those fears you two would be a lovey dovey couple but too bad life doesn't work like that. Anyway, your eating a piece of cheesecake right now and sitting next to you  is say person. Surprisingly he isn't eating any cheesecake. you looked at him confused  
"Hoodie, aren't you going to eat any cheesecake?" He looked at you  
"I already had 6 slices." Your eyes bulged  
"When was this?!" He blushed and shrugged his shoulders lightly looking away bashfully. You thought the sight was adorable you sat in comfortable silence until Hoodie came close to you looking you straight in your face. You blinked owlishly as you felt a blush creep up on your face  
"Yeeeeees Hoodie?"   
"Please don't hate me for this." You were about to say you'll never hate him but you didn't since he lifted his mask up and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. He let go softly and then looked at you for a reaction. You gave him one. You threw your arms around his neck, startling him, and you pressed your face into his neck. He hugged you back after the initial shock. You looked at him and he gathered up his courage for the next question.  
"Y/N would you do me the honor of having the title as my girlfriend?" You squealed out a yes as you were thinking that this was a dream come true and dreams normally don't come true in the Creepypasta mansion. You relished in the feeling of being in the warmth of his arms as you sighed in content.


	10. Offenderman

You must be crazy, demented, oblivious and any other word that falls into that category. You are in love with a Creepypasta. Not only is he a sexual murderer. He is the suave, manipulative, perverted Offenderman. Yep, you heard right, your in love with the most perverted person you know. He's worse than Ben and Jeff together, AND you know they're major perverts. Right now you are blessed and cursed. You are blessed because you are in the same house at the same time as Offenderman. You are cursed because you are all alone with him in the house. You don't know where everyone else is at, Usually Slenderman would be home, but surprisingly he's not. So you are listening to music on the couch trying in vain to ignore the fact that your alone with him. Oh no it's not a bad thing, it's just that you don't want to be just a play thing. He has a very flirtatious attitude and he kills women after seducing them. You don't want to be one of those women minus the being killed part. You want a relationship, a real one that has compromise, you know when you do things together you know it's 50/50.   
You was so caught up in your musings that you failed to notice Offendy  standing there with a rose in your hand. You looked up at him when he cleared his throat.   
"Hey Y/N" You looked at him a bit strangely  
"Hey offender" Their was a a tense silence until he pushed a rose towards you with a pink blush on his face.  
"Here,uh this is for you." You accepted it and he shuffled side to side nervously which is strange for him. "Hey Y/N can i sit next to you and talk?" You nodded slowly as he sat next to you. You found it strange because usually he doesn't ask he just do things."Ummm, please just here me out, please?" He looked at you as you nodded as you felt butterflies in your stomach. "Please Y/N when I say this I mean the 100% honest truth... I love you and I mean I really really love you Y/N. This is not lust, I do not want you for your body. I want you for you. I love your personality, the way you dress, the fact that you don't mind the way I am and everything about you is just perfect. I will kill for you and I will die for you. Please Y/N I am telling you the truth. I am begging for you to believe me. Please, I love you." By this time he was kneeling in front of you holding your hands. You couldn't believe it, he just spilled his heart out to you, your crush. You want to believe him and you almost do but  you want to prove one thing.  
"If you truly love me, you would kiss me." He looked at you and slowly he leaned towards you. As his lips touched yours it wasn't rough or needy. It was gentle and soft. He put a hand behind your neck deepening the kiss as his other hand held your hand. He licked your bottom lip and you granted him entrance. He slowly licked the inside of your mouth. You both let go and you was blushing as he smiled at you.  
"I told you Y/N, I love you and I would be the happiest guy alive if you would be my girlfriend." You were so happy that you squeaked and you nodded your head up and down. He smiled and laughed joyfully as he hugged you tight against him.


	11. Lost Silver

You couldn't help yourself. You felt so bad for him when you first met him. Lost Silver was just so sad when you met him. He would give you puppy dog eyes every time you looked at him. He looks exactly like Ash but he has blood coming out of his red eyes. He has his arms sometimes but most of the time they would just fall off. You think that's one reason why he always seem so sad. Along the way somehow... you fell for him. You don't know when it happened and you don't know why, but all you know is that your in love with the Pokemon wielder. You and him are sitting on the couch watching t.v and this time he has his arms. You don't know how long he's going to have them though. You really don't care if he has arms or not you will love him just the way you are. Now this fantasy of you two being a couple could become true if only you knew if he liked you or not. You mean he gave subtle signs that he has a crush on you but you're not positive. you don't want to jump the gun and then he doesn't like you like that and then your friendship will be forever ruined. Sooo you would rather not confront it then chancing ruining your friendship. You're watching your favorite show and you can't help but notice that Silver been's taking glances at you and blushes and quickly looks away. You looked at him as you caught him looking at you.   
"Yes, Silver?" He fidgeted and after a minute he took a breath as if defeated and he turned fully towards you.  
"O-okay Y/N I have to tell you something... IhavelovedyyousinceyouacceptedmeforwhoIamandIwantedtoknowifyouwantedtobemygirlfriend?"  
You blinked owlishly as all you caught was 'you', 'since' and ,accepted' "Can you please repeat that a bit slower Silver?"  
He took a deep breath and said slower "I loved you since you accepted me and I want you to be my girlfriend." He cringed as if he was expecting to be rejected. You surprised him when you hugged him  
"Of course I will be your girlfriend."  
He looked shocked "Really?"  
"Yes." He turned as he encased you in a huge hug and he didn't let you go for a while.


	12. Ticci Toby

You felt a little sorry for him. You couldn't help it, you know he couldn't help it but it still made your blood boil when you heard the other creepypastas talk about his tics. Specifically Ben and Jeff. He heard them one day and he threatened them and to this day they don't talk about him, at least when he's not in the house. He had a tough life and he doesn't need them added onto the list. You don't feel too bad since his killing skills are off the charts. Eh, what do you expect from a mass murderer? Anything less? You don't think so. long the way you couldn't help but fall in love with him. You was resentful at first because you thought that he loved Clockwork. You were greatly surprised to find out that he doesn't like her like that, he sees  her as a sister. That came as a relief for you. Anyway you are walking with Toby in the woods. You cam back from killing about an hour ago and you two just wanted to escape the craziness of the mansion *cough* Ben *cough*and Jeff *cough**cough*. So you went with him and made idle chat. Your hands would briefly touch until eventually you were holding hands. You thought that he was going to pull away, but you was glad that he didn't. Y'all walked for awhile until Toby stopped and he faced you. You looked at him concerned believing that something's wrong.  
"What's the matter?" He looked at you.  
"Nothing, I want to show you my face." You said nothing as he took the hood off along with the mouth guard and goggles. You were pleasantly surprised, he was handsome in every way. He had the greenest eyes with luscious brown hair. He stared at you for a response and blushed and ticked  when you ran your hand through his hair."Your the first person I showed."  
"Really?" He nodded. "I feel special"  
"You are special." He was ticking a little bit more. "Y/N I understand if you don't feel the same way." You was confused until he pressed his lips to yours. You stood frozen but soon responded and it soon turned heated with him holding you tight against him and your arms around his neck. You let go and you looked at him.  
"I love you Toby"  
"I love you too Y/N" He hugged you and whispered in your ear "Would you be my girlfriend?"  
You responded by kissing him and you felt his smile against your lips.


	13. Glitchy Red

Once you got pass the glitches you noticed that he wasn't as bad as everyone else portrays him as. Sure he glitches a lot, but come on what do you expect from a computer glitch. To not glitch? Yeah, good luck with that. Anyway his personality is just amazing. You love everything about him and you wouldn't want him to change for nobody including yourself. He's Glitchy Red for those who didn't guess by now. Anyway you and him are like best friends since he was the first one to become your fiend after Slenderman introduced you to everyone and kept you at the Creepypasta mansion. The others are cool and all but you clicked more with Glitchy than anybody. Your next favorite person is Lost silver and then Strangled Red. You hated him at first for trying to strangle you. However after a lot of convincing and profuse apologizing from his part you managed to forgive him and he became a really good friend. Him and Lost Silver are the only ones who know and Strangled Red was upset but he soon got over it. You found out through Silver that he had a big crush on you but you see him as a brother. Well your glad it's over with, you got other matters to attend to like the fact that Glitchy is sitting really close to you with all that room on the couch. You wanted to move  but his wonderful smell made you stay. He had your favorite smell of cologne on and you loved it. You were sniffing him and you didn't realize that he was staring at you until he tugged on your hand. You focused on him and blushed hotly at the proximity of your faces.  
"You spaced out Y/N. I wanted to tell you something."  
"What is it?" He leaned closer to you until your lips lightly touched.  
"Y/N I love you and I want you to be mine." He closed the gap between your lips and you felt as if you was on cloud nine, You never knew that he was such a good kisser! Then he had a hand on the small of your back pressing you flush against him. You loved it and you didn't want it to end, but of course air became a necessity. You let go with a thin string of saliva that soon broke.  
"I love you too Glitchy." He smirked as he pressed a chaste kiss on your lips.  
"I know." He kissed you again.


	14. Strangled Red

Your not going to lie. You were extremely scared of Steven (Strangled Red) when you first met him. You didn't want to be in the same room with him. He had anger issues and even the smallest things can make him explode and want to strangle you. That's why you avoided him at all times. Of course you couldn't any more after Slendy paired you up with him for a killing spree. You was a nervous wreck and Steven noticed. He got angry and then you felt bad with the way you acted around him. You soon started asking him a few questions and he answered. After that you guys started talking a bit more often. He opened up a lot to him and he told you his story. You couldn't believe it but you didn't want to show him that much pity so he won't feel like a wuss.Personally you think you shouldn't since he can break your neck in a second. Anyway you opened up to him and soon you two were the best of friends. The others thought you was crazy and thought that Steven was setting you up so he can kill you. They were all wrong and you defended him by saying that he's just lonely and needs somebody to be by him and to trust. You realized that along the way somehow you fell for the strangling maniac. You don't know when but you get butterflies every time your around him and everything about him drives you crazy! You want to tell him how you feel but the fear of jeopardizing your friendship kept you from doing anything. Right now your in front of Steven's room and you was about to knock when it opened and low and behold Steven.  
He smiled "I heard you coming Y/N, come inside." He stepped aside so you can go in and he closed the door after you.  
You began a conversation "So what's up?"  
"I want to show you something." He grabbed your hand and in a swirl of air you were in the Pokemon world. You looked around amazed and next to you was Steven petting his pet Charizard. He looked so content. "Come and pet him Y/N" You tentatively walked to Charizard and you put your hand on his head and you giggled as you heard him growl happily. He licked your hand and face making you chuckle in glee. While this was going on you didn't notice Steven staring at you with a soft smile on his face. You looked up at him and you blushed at the soft look he was giving you. He walked up to you and hugged you. You hugged him back and he didn't let you go. He pulled back a little and placed a soft kiss on your lips in which you returned. He pulled back and looked at you.  
"Do you love me like I love you?"   
"I love you with all my heart Steven." He smiled  
"Promise to stay with me forever Y/N" You smiled  
"I promise." He hugged you tighter to him as the promise was sealed with a sweet kiss.


	15. Dr. Smiley

Your in you room and you are absolutely bored. You don't know what to do with yourself. You decided to start walking in circles in your room while singing nursery rhymes. When you got bored of that you put on Chandelier by Sia and you could've swore that you were the 12 year old in the video (I forgot her name and was too lazy to look it up XD)  doing those complicated ass dance and contortionist moves. You started singing and dancing and by the end of the song  you heard someone clear your throat. You turned around and dropped to the floor striking a 'menacing' karate pose. You looked up at your window to see who you're intruder was and low and behold it was...Eyeless Jack (Bet you thought it was going to be Jeff) You instantly got up from your pose and you flushed with embarrassment. "What exactly were you doing?" By the way he was looking at you, you can tell that he was wondering if you lost your sanity. "Ummm..." You rubbed your neck sheepishly "Hehe how much did you see?" He looked at you making you shift "All of it." You blinked owlishly at him as he chuckled at your expression. Then you snapped out of it. "Oh, come one! It wasn't that bad! I was just bored." He full blown laughed making you pout. After he calmed down you looked at him curiously. "What you're doing here anyway?" He gave you an appalled look feigning he was hurt by holding his chest. "Y/N doesn't want me around? How dare you." You gave him a 'don't you start look' and he held up his hands defensively. "Alright, alright I wanted to know if you wanted to come by the mansion." You looked at him contemplating and you decided what the heck? "Okay, i'm bored so I might as well." "Great" He jumped from your window sill.  
~Le time skip to the mansion~  
Let's recap real quick okay. You known the creepypastas for about 3 years already. You stumbled upon them when you went into slendy's forest and surprisingly you wasn't afraid of  him which caught him off guard. Soon enough you was introduced and now all the creepypastas like you, even Jeff. Don't tell him though because he'll kill and deny it from here to high heaven. Anyway there's one creepypasta that catches your eye. He's always in his basement taking care of or 'fixing his patients' and his name happens to be Dr.Smiley. Yeah the cat's out of the bag, you have a serious crush on him but you doubt that he feels the same. So you decided to instead of thinking depressing things you decided to go and see him. You went down the stairs and turned the corner and you saw him cleaning his tools. "Smiley?" He looked up at you and for once he didn't have his surgical mask on. You found him cute and even cuter when he greeted you with a smile. "Hey Y/N" You walked up to him and sat on a stool and just watched him clean his tools. He noticed you watching him and even though you couldn't see it he had a pink hue on his cheeks. Once he finished he turned to you and leaned against the wall beside you. "So what brings you here Y/N?" "Oh nothing much, I was bored and E.J. came by and asked me if I want to come and I was like 'Why not?' you know." He just nodded and then there was a comfortable silence between you two. You started daydreaming that you didn't notice that Smiley was talking to you. "Hello, any one home?" He tapped your forehead. you snapped out of your trance. "What'd you said?" He chuckled as your cheeks turned pink. "Your cute when you're confused." This made you blush as you looked at him and he stared at you never looking away. "Thank you." "Your welcome y/n" You two stared at each other and slowly you two brought your heads together until your lips connected with each other. It was a sweet kiss and his lips were so soft and after a few seconds you two broke apart. "I love you Y/N, and I have for a very long time." You looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. "I love you too Smiley." You two smiled at each other as you kissed again.


	16. Bloody Painter

Not only are you smart, but you are quite artistic. Your a bit of a bookworm, but you only read books that are suspenseful, full of mystery, adventure, and a bit of horror/sci-fi. Some how you find a lot of books like that...Anyway, you also like to spend your time drawing different types of anime characters and sometimes your creepypasta friends. You usually use a pencil and just leave it like that but if your feeling a bit more creative you'll add some color and you look at it as pride swells up in you. You don't really like painting because you don't know how to paint to save your life. You drew Ben, Jeff, E.J., L.J., the slender brothers, smile, BRVR, Helen (That's what bloody painter is going to be called because that's his name) and a few others. You was impressed at how they came out and so were the others. You were particularly happy when you saw that Helen loved his and he kept it and said he'll hang it up in his room. You was ecstatic because let's just say you have a itty bitty crush on him...for a year already...oh, who are you kidding! Your freaking in love with him! In fact your on your way to his cabin right now. He doesn't live in the mansion, but he has his own cabin that he lives in. It's not too far from your house seeing as the woods is right behind your house which gives you easy access. You was walking, listening to your feet crunching the leaves on the ground as the breeze blew through your hair making it fly all over the place. By the time you got to his cabin, your hair looked like you just went through a hurricane so you fixed it to the best of your ability. You knocked on his door and a few seconds later he opened the door with his mask on. He noticed it was you and he took it off and gave you a soft smile. "Hey Y/N, come on inside." His voice was so smooth. you walked inside and he locked the door which for some reason made you blush, but it quickly died. You looked around and saw different paintings all in red but different shades. You knew exactly where he got that 'red paint' from, he wasn't called the Bloody Painter for no reason. "Y/N, what brings you here anyway?" You looked at him "Oh, no reason I just wanted to come by and see you." You noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink which made you smirk a little bit. "Well...since you're here I want to show you something and close your eyes." He grabbed your hand and walked you towards his room you guessed. When you heard a door open and the smell of 'paint' hot you, you knew your assumptions were correct. "Alright, you can open your eyes now." You opened them and you gasped. There was a huge canvas, and it didn't have a lot of red like you would've thought. That's not what surprised you though, it was the fact that it was a picture of...you. He had you right down to the tee. He had every imperfection (pimples, craters, blemishes, birthmarks etc.) and perfection and the way he painted it screamed 'Beauty'. You turned to him and gave him a hug in which he returned. "It's beautiful Helen! You're so perfect!" "...Just like you Y/N" You looked up at him as you blushed and you noticed that he was looking at you with such a soft look and a gentle smile on his lips. "Y/N, you're perfect and so beautiful, that's why i painted you... So you can see the beauty for yourself. There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect and I have liked you for a long time now." You was shocked because you didn't know that he felt the same. "Y-you do?"  He brought his face closer to yours until your lips were centimeters apart. "Yes. I do" He closed the gap and it was sweet at first, and then it turned passionate. Your tongues fought for dominance and of course he won and when air became necessary you two broke apart with a string of saliva connecting your mouths until it broke. "Would you do me a huge favor y/n... and be my girlfriend?" He looked at you expectantly "Yes i would love to be." You looked at each other and smiled as you two stood there and just hugged each other.


	17. The Puppeteer

You don't know what it is, but lately you have a fascination with puppets. You've been looking up ventriloquists online and looking for shows you can go to whenever you have time. You're guessing that it has to do with talent. In order for a person to pull the right strings and have one arm do one thing and the other arm does something else takes skill. You like the fact that you can be entertained by something as simple as ventriloquy. You also have been wanting a ventriloquist boyfriend, a specific ventriloquist...Someone by the name of the Puppeteer. He's so...perfect. Other than the fact that he kills...for a living...and is perverted a little bit...a little rude too. However that's beside the point, the point is, is that you love him and you had a crush on him for God's knows how long, you stopped counting the months after a year. Before you just used to bother him and vice versa, then y'all started to hang out and somehow along the way you fell for him. You don't think that he likes you like that so you kept it to yourself all this time to keep from jeopardizing your friendship with him. You heard someone snap their fingers and you got out of your trance to see say person looking at you concerned.  
"You're okay y/n you sort of spaced out on me there for a second." Oh, you forgot to mention that you're chilling in his room at the creepypasta mansion.  
"I'm fine Puppet, I was just daydreaming." He looked at you as if he didn't believe you but didn't pressure you into saying anything.  
"If you say so....I'm bored so what do you want to do?" He laid his head on your stomach and looked up at you.  
"To be honest I don't have no idea." It was silent after that but it was comfortable. Then he started poking you in your stomach and when he got to your side you let out a giggle. He looked up at you and poked you in the same spot making you giggle again. A mischievous smirk slowly grew on his face making you cringe in fear. He started to tickle you making you shriek with laughter. You started squirming and he sat on you to keep you still. He started laughing because you was shrieking and turning red from the laughter.   
"P-p-puppet! S-stop! P-please!!!" You shrieked out please and he took mercy on you and stopped. You was breathing hard and your shirt rode up from squirming so much and after about 2 minutes you calmed down. You looked up at him and blushed as you noticed that he was just staring at you intently with a soft smile on his face, not a smirk. He leaned closer towards you until your faces were centimeters apart.  
"You know you're very beautiful right?" This made you blush scarlet but you smiled  
"I-I am?" He only nodded "Thank you" He didn't say anything but he only stared at you. you stared back up at him and slowly he brought his face towards yours until the gap was closed. He kissed you and it was slow and soft but soon turned passionate. You let go when air was a necessity and you knew you was blushing and when you looked he had a light blush on his cheeks.   
"I liked you for a while now and I wasn't sure if you felt the same." He smiled "But now I know... so y/n will you be my girlfriend?" You smiled up at him as you answered "Yes I will." You closed your eyes as you two kissed again.


	18. Grinny The Cat

You always wanted to be a veterinarian because you absolutely adore animals. You're top two favorite animals are dogs and cats. You would rather have a dog because you honestly like cuddling up to them at night. However you're landlord doesn't allow dogs but he allows cats. What sense does that make? You don't have the slightest idea but you didn't question him. So you went and got a cat. It wasn't a normal cat, you knew that from the moment you found him in the alleyway. He was purple and when you found him he was quite hurt with dry blood in his fur and he had glowing red eyes. You took him home after the cat deemed you wasn't going to harm him. You cleaned him and patched him up and fed him. Then you had the scare and surprise of your life. The cat changed into a human right before your eyes! He looked around and looked at you and smiled with his canine sticking out. He said "Thank you for taking care of me, I am in your debt Y/N, but for now I must take my leave." With that said he turned back to a cat and left leaving you flabbergasted. However though, that was three years ago and you have grown quite fond of Grinny (you found out that was his name the second time you saw him) and you grew a crush on him. Yeah, he has mood swings and can act like a big kids when you don't give him attention when he really wants it, but that's what makes him him and you love him for that. Of course you can't tell him that considering the fact that the bond you worked so hard to build will crumble into the dust so you rather stay quiet. You're watching t.v. with Grinny in the living room...well at least your trying to watch t.v. Grinny has been staring at you for the past ten minutes not once glancing at the t.v. It was making you uncomfortable and self-conscious because you felt  him scrutinizing you.   
"...Grinny, why have you been looking at me instead of the t.v?" He didn't answer right away but after a few seconds he did.   
"What's wrong Y/N?" That caught you off guard making you look at him and raise an eyebrow.  
"Nothing is wrong, what made you think that something was wrong?" His eyes narrowed at you as a frown adorned his face.  
"You haven't been yourself. Every time you come around you start blushing, and stuttering like you're nervous or scared. Are you scared of me Y/N? Is that it? If it is please tell me so I can fix it?" He looked at you with slightly pleading eyes. You're jaw dropped at him.  
"Grinny, don't you ever in your LIFE think that I am afraid of you.I know what you are and I know what you do. I do not care, I knew you for too long to be scared of anything you do." He stayed quiet making you a little nervous. Then suddenly he growled and pounced on you. You yelped as you landed on your back as he sat on top of you pinning your hands above your head with one hand.   
"Then what is it? Why do you act so different around me!" you didn't know what to say which made him angry. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME Y/N!! YOU CAN'T SHUN ME OR GET RID OF ME!! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH SO WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME!!" You looked up at him shocked and he took the opportunity to kiss you. He kissed you roughly and you responded. He purred as he nipped your lip and stuck his tongue in your mouth. You two made out for a few minutes until you guys let go. He looked down at you and glanced down at your kiss-swollen lips. He smirked down at you. "I had a feeling you liked me back but, I had to make sure that I wasn't reading the signs wrong."   
"Now you know that I don't hate you, but I love you."  
"Good, now would you be my girlfriend?"  
"I will be delighted." He gave you a rare genuine smile and this time when he kissed you it was soft and gentle.


	19. Homicidal Liu

You remember the first time you met a Creepypasta and it was 3 years ago. It was when Jeff the Killer came into your window about 4 years ago. You knew what creepypasta was but you didn't know that they existed! Anyway, when jeff came and said his infamous "GO.TO.SLEEP" you looked up at him and before you can stop yourself you said "I can't" He froze and stared at you and you looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights as you realized what you said. He bust out laughing as he thought that you was cool. One thing led to another and here you are hanging out in their mansion whenever you want and them coming to your house and hanging out their like they own the place. You particularly bonded with Liu. You've gotten used to his split personality, when one is Liu and the other is called Sully. Liu is so sweet, caring, gentle and kind. Sully however, is a bit rude, protective, possessive and plain crazy. Despite this, you love both Liu and sully even though they're the same person. You have fallen for them...hard. You don't think that they like you back, because you're just...you. So you just stay quiet about it and continue to be their best and closest friend even though it kills you because you want to be more than friends.  
You felt you're hair being flipped and your shoulders being shook. You snapped out of you're trance and focused to see Liu staring at you with concern.  
"Y/N are you alright, we was talking and you spaced out." You blushed as you noticed the proximity of your faces. you backed up a little bit  
"S-sorry, what were you saying?" He looked at you as his eyes flashed with emotions too fast for you to pick up.   
"I was asking If you want to take a walk. In the woods." You smiled at the two different voices and you nodded. He took your hand and you blushed but didn't pull away. You guys walked for about 20 minutes until you reached a clearing. Your eyes widened at the beauty. there was a waterfall in the middle that goes into a lake, there were flowers of all colors and there were birds flying and chirping going back and forth. You smiled as you looked at Liu to see him already staring at you. You blushed as he smiled softly at you.  
"Do you like it Y/N?" You beamed up at him  
"Yes I do, thank you fro bringing me, it's beautiful."   
"Just like you, just like you." You blushed as you looked up at him and his face was pink. Both him and Sully said it at the same time. He looked down at you and turned and grabbed both your hands. He looked you in the eyes as you saw the nervousness and hopefulness.  
"I wanted to tell you something y/n...I really like you...Like a lot, and I was wondering if...you want to go out with me?" You blushed as he looked at you and the biggest smile was plastered onto your face.  
"I would love to Liu and Sully." He seemed to relax at that and he brought you into an warm embrace and you two stood there in that clearing until nighttime.


	20. Smile Dog

All you heard was a bunch of thumping coming from upstairs in the Creepypasta mansion. E.J and L.J were downstairs watching Ben play video games when they heard a particularly loud thump followed by shouting from upstairs.   
"Who do you think it is this time?" L.J looked at E.J as he continued munching on his kidney. He glanced at him to answer.  
"Y/N trying to murder Smile again." L.J nodded as they continued watching Ben play video games. Then the shouting and thumping got louder and they noticed Smile hauling ass down the stairs with you close behind him. You had a angry crazed look to you as you were waving a sharp butcher knife trying in vain to stab Smile. "SMILE GET YOUR FUCKING PERVERTED ASS BACK HERE!!!" Smile stopped and turned towards you and stopped as if he gives up. However at the last moment he moved out of the way making you crash into the cabinets. You let out a loud growl as you turned to look at Smile with such a look. He was snickering in a doggy way and when he looked at your face he stopped snickering for about 2 seconds and actually looked scared. He did a smart thing and ran as you chased after him. He ran into the bathroom and locked it behind him and you stopped and glared at the door as if you're trying to burn holes through it. You heard a puff of smoke meaning he changed to his human form. You smacked the door so hard that it actually cracked.   
"Oui Y/N WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" You snarled as you yelled  
"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! NOW GET OUT OF HERE SO I CAN FIX IT!"  
"Nah I'm good I'll wait 'til you calm down." You heard the smirk in his voice and this pissed you off even more. You're eye twitched as you smacked the door one time officially breaking a piece off of it as you walked away to blow off some steam. You passed by Jeff and he saw you and he mumbled under his breath something along the lines of 'mental bitch' You caught him off guard when you pinned him to the wall with one hand and held your knife to his throat with the other. "Care to speak louder Jeff?" He looked at you with wide eyes   
"I ain't say anything!" You looked at him and left him there looking at you.  
"That's what I thought." Before he can retaliate you turned your heel and went and locked yourself up in your room. You was then reminded exactly why you was so pissed at Smile. You came out the shower and you came in your room and saw that you're favorite clothes were torn to pieces and you're favorite stuffed animals were shredded. You knew the culprit was Smile hence the reason you was hell-bent on murdering the mutt. Then you saw something that you never noticed before. You picked it up and noticed that it was a journal and Smile's name was scratched onto the front cover. You giggled at the idea of Smile having a diary. Being curious and wanting to be able to blackmail him you started reading.   
1 hour later  
You was officially shocked and beyond happy at the same time. The reason why Smile was such a jerk to you and always bothering you was because he liked you and he thought that was the only way to get you to notice him. He complimented you A LOT which made you blush and feel flattered at the same time. You see you like him a lot too - despite the fact that you want to fuck him up at least twice a day for getting on your nerves - that doesn't change the fact that you want him to be yours and ONLY yours. You was daydreaming so much that you didn't notice that smile came in and closed the door. He's now sitting behind you and you would've flew off the bed if it wasn't for the pair of muscular arms wrapped around you. You turned and gasped as you saw that it was Smile and that your faces were really close. You felt his hot breath on your ear making you blush.   
"I see that you read my book...and now you know my little secrets." As he was saying each word he was walking you backwards until he had you pinned to the wall with your hands above your head and a leg between your thighs. You was a blushing mess and the way he had you pinned was not helping.   
"So do you like me back?" You couldn't reply since you was trying to still comprehend the situation (I made you a little slow buwhahaha :P)   
He smirked and said huskily "Cat got your tongue...I guess I just have to find out then." With that said he kissed you gently and you immediately responded. You felt his smirk against your lips and the kiss turned rough and passionate. You let go after a minute and a string of saliva connected your lips before it broke.   
He was smirking "You're a good kisser." You returned his smirk  
"You're not too bad yourself." You playfully bit his lower lip making him growl then smirk down at you.  
"Be my girlfriend?"  
"With pleasure." Then he kissed you again in which you gladly returned


	21. Zalgo

Okay... you may just be slightly demented. Hey, it's not your fault that you had absolutely no friends and you got lonely considering that you're parents were always away at work. Anyway, right now you're just wandering in the woods near by the Creepypasta mansion. I bet you're wondering two things   
1) Creepypasta really do exist????  
2) What in the HELL are you doing there??!!  
Well to answer you're unanswered questions. These guys aren't as bad as you think - despite being deranged psycho murderers- and they are your friends. You really enjoy their company and you have kept them a secret for the past 2 years. Besides they don't have to worry about being discovered since you really don't have no friends and you're 200% sure that your parents would put you in an asylum. This might sound selfish of you but you don't want no one else to discover them and befriend them. You don't want to share them because there the only friends you have so you don't need no one taking them away from you... You also have a major crush on one of them and he's one of the most feared creepypasta. That's right you have a crush on no other than the great Zalgo. Hence the reason why you called yourself demented. At first he hated you for what reason? You don't know but he warmed up to you. He went from trying to kill you, to seeing you every other day. He doesn't talk a lot but actions speak louder than words. He always comes and hangs out with you every night when you're home and talk with you for a few hours. He even protected you a few times from getting hurt. Then the times he talked he would always have a small smile on his lips. All this time you was deep in thought you didn't even realize that it was already dark. You looked up at the stars and walked towards you're house.  
(20 minute time skip)  
"Hello empty home." You laid dejectedly on your bed. It's times like this that you feel really lonely. You want friends and that's not counting psycho murderers, you mean normal friends. Even more you want your parents but, no they find there job more important then their child.   
"What are you thinking so hard about?" You yelped and almost fell off your bed. You looked up to see no other than Zalgo looking at you in human form with an unreadable expression.  
"O-oh you scared me, I wasn't thinking about nothing." You said a bit too quickly. He looked at you without saying nothing unnerving you a little bit and then he walked up to you and laid next to you on the bed while you sat up. He looked at you "You are lying to me." He didn't even ask he said it matter of factually. You knew you couldn't get around this so you poured out your feelings to him. You explained how lonely you feel, how your parents are never here, how you miss them, how you want more friends and somebody to actually care. He waited patiently while you ranted and the whole time he was looking at you to let you know that he was paying attention to you.  After awhile you felt your anger rise, and you're face felt hot and now you couldn't even formulate any more sentences. You felt angry, flustered and hurt and you even felt the hot tears on your cheeks. "A-and t-then...I-I mean...t-they don't...w-why..." You weren't thinking straight and Zalgo saw this. You felt him shift and all of sudden you was pressed against his chest. Your eyes widen as one hand was on the small of your back and the other was rubbing comforting circles on your back. You calmed down and you stopped sniffing and started breathing normally. He lifted you up and made you look at him. "I don't want you crying y/n." He wiped your eyes and you couldn't believe how gentle he was being. "You don't have to worry about having so many friends. A selected few is worth having. Not everyone is worth your time. And your parents do love you because they wouldn't be doing all these trips if they didn't... and one more thing you do have someone who loves you very very much." You was speechless because what he said was true. You had one question though.  
"Who loves me Zalgo?" He looked at you and brought you closer to his face and he had a genuine smile on his face.  
"I do." He then kissed you softly and after a few seconds you responded and it was the best kiss ever. You parted and he looked at you with such a soft look in his eyes. "Y/N please be my girlfriend?" You couldn't help but smile as you pecked his lips.  
"Yes I will Zalgo." You smile up at him as he leaned in for another kiss.


	22. Ben Drowned

You was a major gamer. You have all sorts of game counsels such as the wii, wii-u, x-box 360, PS3 and PS4. You also had a laptop, and three tablets, a few iPod's  and mp3 players so you was set for life! You have no idea how you are able to balance your school, social and gamer life but you did it. Your average is in the 90's you have some friends and you always have time to play games. Anyway enough babbling to yourself it's time to focus on this game that Ben has introduced to you. Who's Ben you say? His full name is Ben Drowned, who would name their child Ben Drowned, right? Well, guess what, he's not a child he's in fact a Creepypasta. The hell is that? Well, there basically scary paranormal stories about creatures, and psychos who flipped and they kill for a living. You know what's the best part though? They exist! That's right, they're real. Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, the proxies all of them but a lot of them live in the Creepypasta Mansion which is in a secluded part of 'Slender's woods.' Now you met these wonderful beings by accident a few years ago. You had no idea who or what they are at the time until you entered the 'forbidden forest' and met head on with Slenderman. Then BAM, you live and you're really good friends with most of the them. You also, happen to like  a specific one. Guess who it is (*cough* *cough*, it's in the title *cough* *cough*) That's right it's the link look alike himself. You guys instantly clicked due to your love for games. You guys became inseparable and he loved to flirt with you and be perverted. You didn't like it at first, but now you have second thoughts...It's been a year since you realized you had a major crush on him but you never told him. You was too scared that'll he'll reject you and stop being your friend. You couldn't handle it if he did that so you decided to stay quite and continuing being his best friend no matter how much you wanted to be more than just friends. Anyway, back to the real world..........  
You was playing your game and you didn't even realize that Ben sneaked in and was watching you for the longest. However though, he realized that something was off about you. You wasn't really paying it no mind, and it's been on game over for a little while and based on the glazed look in your eyes you weren't gonna snap out of it by yourself. So he decided to help you, he went over to you, looked you in the face and shook you. You jolted and looked at him to see him really close to you and he said  
"Y/N the game has been on game over for the past 10 minutes. what were you thinking about?" Before you can stop yourself you blurted out  
"You." Your eyes widen along with his and you saw him blush dark pink and judging by the heat in your face so was you. "Ummm...I didn't...I mean I did...Don't be mad." You didn't know what to say, so you put your head down and you felt tears come out of your eyes. Ben seemed to snap out of his stupor and he gathered you in a hug.   
"Shh, Shh, Shh it's okay, it's okay I'm here." He rocked you back and forth , rubbing circles on your back and whispering soothing words to you until you calmed down. You sniffed and he made you sit up and look at him.  
"Y/N, why did you start crying?" You looked at him for a few before answering  
"You know that I like you now,and I ruined our friendship." He looked at you and then he started chuckling making you feel offended. He stopped after the face you put. "You are just too naive sometimes." You gave him a confused face. "I like you too (nickname)" Then he kissed you and you immediately responded wrapping your arms around his neck. You kissed for a minute before breaking apart. "Best kiss ever." You chuckled at him and then he turned serious. "Y/N you are the only one I truly want to be with, for eternity, so do me the honor of being the zelda to my link?" You smiled at his cheesy line but blushed nonetheless.  
"I would love to be your zelda." He smirked as he kissed you once again and you smiled knowing this is the beginning of a never-ending relationship.


	23. Dark Link

You was bored out of your mind right now and you had no idea what to cure yourself with. You for once didn't feel like playing games and when your friends saw this they instantly thought that you was sick. You threatened that you will throw them all in a closet and they left you alone because they have a serious case of claustrophobia. Anyway. you was hanging upside on the couch with E.J watching Jeff and Ben play some video game. You felt the blood rush to your head as you swung your legs back and forth on the back of the couch. You finally decided to sit up when you started seeing black spots and you felt extremely light-headed. You made yourself dizzy with the motion making you close your eyes from the sensations and attempting to keep the food you just ate in your stomach. Once you felt better you got up to go outside to get some fresh air. The wind blew making your hair fly upwards as if you was free-falling from an airplane. You enjoyed the crisp air as the sweet smell of flowers and apple pie invaded your senses. You walked slowly through the trees as you listened to the soft crunching of the leaves below your feet. Leaves were falling from the trees in an array of reds, yellows, browns and greens. It was absolutely beautiful and it was peaceful and you was enjoying it. However, your peace was disturbed when you heard another set of feet walk in pace with you. You kept your eyes closed as you inhaled the person's scent and it was heaven. You smelt the Apollo Ax on him and there is only one person who wears that cologne.  
"Hey Link." You opened your eyes to look at him and he was already looking at you with his infamous smirk  
"Hey babe, how you knew it was me?" You rolled your eyes at the nickname, not that you minded being called babe by him. You did have a crush on the guy for awhile now  
"Your smell." He got closer to you wriggling his eyebrows making you force down a blush  
"It's intoxicating, I know." You just giggled at his confident demeanor  
"I know yours is." This time you couldn't fight down the blush that creeped it's way up your neck and displayed itself all across your face. All he did was chuckle and then he laughed when you stuck your tongue out at him childishly. It was silent afterwards and it was a comfortable silence and soon enough you felt a hand holding yours. You followed the appendage up to its owner only to see him looking away with a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. You couldn't help but smile and out of your peripheral vision you caught him staring at you as you allowed him to hold your hand. You two continued walking hand in hand until he stopped which in turn made you stop.  
"Hey Y/N, there's something that I have been meaning to tell you..." He started fidgeting in place which was very out of character for him and you patiently waited for him to finish speaking. you heard a sigh of frustration escaped him and he abruptly let go of your hand only to place his hands on either side of your face. He got real close to your face that you can feel his breath on your lips. "It's better that I show you." With that said he closed the centimeter gap and you didn't want to be cliche and say that it was fireworks, but it might as well be with the way you was feeling. You kissed him back with an equal amount of passion and when you two broke apart you leaned your forehead against his.  
"What does this mean, Link." He looked at you intently as he gave you a rare genuine smile  
"This means your mine and mine only. I'm the only one who can call you babe too." You both laughed as you broke away from each other only to hold hands with each other again.  
"I like the sound of that."


	24. Sonic Exe

You were in vain trying to hold your temper and boy oh boy, were you failing terribly.  
"Who the fuck told you to come in here and touch my things?"  
"BITCH, I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR SHIT OR COME IN HERE ." You were having a fight with Jane because she swore on everything that you came and 'rearranged' the room by throwing her stuff all around and breaking a couple of things.  
"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LYING!" You reached your breaking point  
"BITCH JUST BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOUR ASS DOESN'T MEAN I'LL COME IN HERE NOW, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!"  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She lunged at you and you side stepped as she tried to stab you with her knife (P.S you're a creepypasta) "STOP FUCKING MOVING!" You grabbed her wrist and shoved her  
"STOP TRYING TO STAB ME YOU PSYCHOTIC KNIFE-WIELDING BITCH!" She gave a battle cry and you don't know how you did it, but you did. You twisted her arm around where it stabbed her in the neck and the knife was embedded in there. She started gagging on her own blood and out of the kindness of your heart you took her to Dr.Smiley  to fix her up and all the other creepypastas were staring at you in shock. When you came back they were still staring at you.  
"What?" Jeff was the first to react by jumping up, grabbing you and spinning you around while whooping about how you're his best friend now and that you finally hurt the bitch.  
"You are freaking awesome Y/N!" He put you down while laughing and he went back to sit down and out of the corner of your eye you can see your boyfriend Sonic glaring daggers at Jeff.  
"By the way, why and how did you stab her in the neck with her own knife?" Sonic was looking at you confused because usually he's the brash one, and everyone else was waiting for a response also.  
"Don't piss me off." I gave them a smile that rivaled Jeff's and Sonic gave a bark of laughter as he opened up his arms  
"That's my girl. Now come here so I can give you your reward." You just rolled your eyes as you did as he told and you went and sat down on his lap. He gave you a kiss and he snuggled you as Ben made a gagging sound.  
"Get a room will you." He was right by your feet and you grabbed him but the scruff of his shirt, and pressed your knife against his throat  
" Do you want to end up like Jane and then drown again Benny boy?" He gulped as he shook his head wildly and you let him go as the others laughed and he blushed out of anger and embarrassment.


	25. Tails Doll

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. You kept on consistently doing this so you can catch your breath and possibly not give yourself a heart attack or pass out from being lightheaded.  
"Come on Y/N, breath dammit breath." After a few minutes you were finally able to calm your racing heart and that's when you pressed yourself against the tree you were leaning on and you slowly climbed your way up as you flattened yourself against it as much as you can at the same time.  
"Just a little further. You can do this." Once you reached the branch you wanted to be on, you relaxed a little but still was listening and looking out for anything out of the ordinary. This is all Tail's fault! He know that you can't back down from a challenge!  
Flashback  
"Hey Y/N!"You turned around on the couch to see Tails beckoning you over by the door.  
"What do you want foxy!?" You saw the scowl thrown your way and you laughed as you got up and walked to him because you know how much he hates being called that.  
"Don't call me that." You just rolled your eyes  
"Yeah yeah, what it is it?" He smirked at you making you raise an eyebrow  
"Race with me." You blinked your eyes and laughed at him  
" Yeah right!I' not racing you!" His smirk grew  
"Why? Afraid that you'll lose?" You rounded on him and looked him straight in the eye  
"I'm afraid I'll hurt your pride too much." He just laughed in your face  
"When hell freezes over."  
"That's going to be today." You both were in each other's faces.  
"So it's a deal?" You punched his shoulder as you started walking outside.  
"Deal."  
End flashback  
This is exactly why you are in the predicament that you are in now. Like you said, you ran farther ahead then Tails and beat him and then when you got really deep you stopped and waited for Tails to catch up to gloat to him. And you waited. You waited ten minutes before deciding that Tails is lost so you are going to wait for him.  
"He better hurry up."   
"I see that you are eager to see me." You almost fell out of the tree if it wasn't for the clawed hand grabbing you around the waist and pulling you into a hard chest.  
"Where the hell you came from?!" You looked up at him as he just grinned down at you  
"Magic." You smacked him on the arm as he just laughed and then you leaned against him and his hold on you tightened. See you two have been dating for a few weeks now and haven't told the others even though you are pretty sure that they have an idea already.  
"Do you think the others will approve of us?" You looked up at him and he looked down at you with a look  
"I don't give two shits if they approve or not. It's not there relationship, it's ours and if we love each other than so be it." You smiled up at him and kissed him and he eagerly responded  
"This is a reason why I love you so much." He just shook his head and smiled. You two stayed in that tree for most of the night just talking and enjoying each other's company.


	26. Kagekao

"KAGEKAO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" You have known Kagekao ever since you came to the mansion a few years ago and he was actually your first best friend and rival. He greeted you with pranks. The first prank he pulled was small by replacing all of your sugar with salt and let's just say you had some salty chocolate cookies... Anyway, he didn't know that you were a prankster yourself. You got mad at first but then you challenged him to ranks and he gladly took the challenge. Ever since then you two would prank each other almost all the time. Sometimes you would team together and pull pranks on the others. You laughed and then you two would run and hide from whoever your victim was. You remember one time that Kagekao did a prank to Jeff and he thought it was you so he attacked you and it didn't have a good ending...  
Flashback  
You were standing around a corner waiting for Kagekao to come and not a minute later you heard Jeff screaming and when you looked you were met with the happy mischievous face of Kagekao.  
"I'm guessing it went according to plan." It was a statement and he slung an arm around your shoulders laughing along with you. His screams died down, so you two went down in the living room to wait for him. You were standing up and Kagekao was sitting. It didn't take long for Jeff to come and he was pissed off. He was red from fury and he had a longer knife in his hand, rather than his normal one. "Hello Jeff." You smiled up at him but it faltered a little with the look he gave you.  
"YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUCKING FUNNY! SHRINKING MY CLOTHES AND TURNING THEM PINK! THEN TO TOP IT OFF SWITCH MY EYE DROPS WITH SALT WATER!" You looked at him funny  
"That wasn't me, that was Kagekao." He didn't believe you  
"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LAUGH!"   
"Because your reaction was funny." Out of the corner of your eye you saw Kagekao tense up.  
"BULLSHIT BITCH!" Faster than you could blink you felt a searing pain in your stomach and back and everything seemed silent. Kagekao and Jeff had a look of pure shock  
"Y-Y/N?" You glanced at Kage before looking down and saw the knife in you to the hilt and it was sticking out of your back. You fell to the floor on your knees and before you knew it you collapsed and kage was on Jeff. Before you passed out you saw Slendy pull Kage off of the bloody mess he made of Jeff and Dr. Smiley and Eyeless Jack running towards you."   
End Flashback  
That was eight months ago and Jeff still apologizes to you even though you forgave him and he stays clear of Kage. He doesn't even say anything when Kage pranks him. Jeff has permanent scars from the beating.  
"Hey Y/N what are you thinking about?" You got out of memory lane and turned to Kage who was looking at you with a concerned frown on his gray face. Yep that's right, he's comfortable enough around you when it's just you two to take off his mask. "You spaced out there for a few." You blushed and smiled sheepishly  
"Just thinking about the time Jeff stabbed me." His whole demeanor changed. He was angry and you felt the waves come off of him  
"I remember what that fucker did. Trust me he won't ever do it again." You hugged him which brought him out of it and he hugged you back relaxing his tense muscles.  
"I don't think so, he's scared to even come near me!"   
"He should be." It was a comfortable silence and you felt that the time was right. You were going to confess to kage that you have a crush on him even though you are jeopardizing your entire friendship right now.  
"Kage I want to tell you something important." He turned to you  
"What's the matter?" You took a deep breath and said it  
"I love you Kagekao." It was silent and when you looked up at him he was in a state of shock and he was blushing  
"W-what?" You sighed feeling rejected  
"I knew it was a bad idea to tell-" You didn't finish as he smashed his lips against yours and you gladly kissed back. It turned into french kissing and you were careful not to cut your tongue on his razor sharp teeth. The kiss ended since you needed to breath.  
"I wasn't rejecting you. I was just shocked that my feelings are returned." You smiled at him as he gave you a gentle smile while caressing your cheek with his hand  
"You do?"  
"Of course sweetheart, I love you too Y/N."You couldn't be any happier as you two hugged each other and stayed in the forest until nightfall came, enjoying each other's company.


	27. The Rake

You were breathing heavily trying not to go psycho in a house full of psychos. You woke up in a foul mood today and you didn't fell like taking any one's bullshit. You must have been radiating foul waves off of you because Toby didn't even bother you today. At breakfast, you barely talked even though Jeff was irking your nerves. Right now you were sitting on the couch reading minding your own damn business with E.J next you watching Jeff and Ben play video games. Jeff lost as usual and swore like a sailor at Ben while Ben just laughed his ass off.  All you did was glance up from your book and smile at their antics. Jeff caught you and he misunderstood your whole expression  
"You think this is funny?"You looked at him and now E.J was looking at you two  
"Yes." You decided to be honest because it was amusing  
"IT'S NOT! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! I WILL MAKE YOU GO TO SLEEP!" You looked at him weirdly  
"I wasn't making fun of you."  
"OH YES YOU WERE! THAT'S WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU IN THIS DAMN HOUSE! WHO THE FUCK WOULD LIKE SOMEONE WHO CUTS THEMSELVES AND CRIES LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" You glared at him and shouted  
"Says the one who cut a smile in his face!" You got up since he stepped closer to you. He was shaking and breathing as well as you were  
"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAID!" I noticed out of the corner of my eye Rake appear watching Jeff carefully  
"YOU HEARD ME!" He turned red with fury.  
"THAT'S WHY YOUR MOTHER SOLD YOU AND YOUR FATHER RAPED YOU BECAUSE YOUR A WORTHLESS WHORE WHO SHOULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" You stood there shocked because he promised to never tell that information and he he blurted out everything. There was stunned silence as he realized what he said "Y/N I'm-"  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" You jumped on him and you stabbed him seven times before someone pulled you off and Slenderman took Jeff to the infirmary. When you looked you saw it was your crush Rake in human form who pulled you off. You would've blushed if you still weren't mad off the deep end. He dragged you outside into the woods where he took your knife and threw it in the bushes for now. You turned to him  
"WHY?! WHY?! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO PUSH EVERYONE'S BUTTONS! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO TELL EVERYBODY EVERYTHING AND THEN CATCH A HISSY FIT IF WE SAY ANYTHING! DON'T GO TO THE FIRE IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE HEAT! YOU PROBABLY THINK I'M DISGUSTING NOW!" You stopped as he pulled you into a tight hug and you tensed before relaxing and hugging him back.  
"I will never find you disgusting. We all have pasts we aren't proud of and we learn from them. Nothing to be ashamed of." You looked up at him and noticed that he only had concern, sincerity and was that... love? in his eyes.  
"Y-You... don't think I'm disgusting?"  
"No, in fact I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, you're smart, creative, not judgmental, everything a guy wants." Your faces were getting closer and you knew this was it  
"Do you mean that?"   
"With all of my heart." He closed the gap and you two kissed sweetly and passionately under the moon light. Once the kiss was over you smiled up at him "This means that you're my girlfriend now."  
"I wouldn't want it any other way."  
"Good." You two chuckled as you stood outside a little longer escaping the madness of the mansion a little longer.


	28. Herobrine

If it wasn't for Hero you're pretty sure that you wouldn't even be interested in games. That's a shocker don't you think? Usually it's Ben or Jeff attempting to get someone to play video games with them. You never cared for them, instead you enjoyed watching Ben and Jeff rage quit and go at each other's throats all because Ben was a sore loser and would cheat and glitch to game to make sure that he always win.  
"PAY ATTENTION Y/N!" You were brought back to reality by Hero screaming at you to dodge the shots fired at you courtesy of Ben  
"Dammit Herobrine! I could've got her if you didn't open your mouth!" Hero rolled his eyes at him and you grunted  
"That's not fair, but considering that you cheat in every game you play, I guess there's no such thing as no fair in your vocabulary, am I right?" He gave you a grin  
"You know me so well." He said it sarcastically and in his moment of distraction you seized the moment. With three shots. bang. bang. bang. Ben's character was down for the count and you won the game. Ben's jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide to the size of dinner plates. The sight was pretty funny and you had no choice but to chuckle.  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WASN'T LOOKING!"  
"But didn't you just say a few moments ago that there is no such thing as 'no fair' in your vocabulary." Hero smirked at him as Ben threw a tantrum like a big kid turning redder by the moment. You was trying in vain to hold in your laugh, but you just couldn't anymore. You bust out laughing and that irritated Ben even further  
"STOP LAUGHING AT ME YOU DAMN CHEATER!" You screeched in laughter and bent over falling onto the floor. Tears were streaming down your face as Hero was dying right along with you. This didn't suit with Ben not one bit as he started waving his hands all around frantically and jumping up and down like he was doing jumping jacks with tick marks, and shark teeth.  
"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!! THIS IS A CRISIS! I LOST TO THE CHEATER Y/N! AND THAT'S NOT FAIR NOT ONE BIT! I'M SUPPOSED TO ALWAYS WIN!" You was turning all sorts of colors trying in vain to get air back in your lungs. It was just too damn funny and Hero wasn't helping either. Ben seemed to finally take the hint that the both of you didn't care and left the both of you to your own demises. It took a few minutes but you were finally able to calm down, with you leaning against Hero breathing heavily to catch your breath.  
"OOOO....shit. When was the last time I laughed like that." Hero shook his head as he leaned his head against yours  
"Too long." You agreed and the both of you laid there just enjoying each other's company. "Hey Y/N"  
"Hmmm?" You looked up and was surprised to find lips on yours. Your eyes widen before they closed and you both kissed right there on the floor probably with an audience but you can care less. You both let go after a few seconds  
"I have been wanting to do that for a long time." You gave him a goofy smile  
"It took you long enough." You both smiled at each other  
"Y/N, go out with me?" You pecked him on the lips and gave him a bright smile  
"Of course I will."


	29. The Seedeater

You was wondering around in the forest just letting your mind wander just trying to get away from the madness that was known as the mansion. You needed a breather and besides you was looking for someone or something depending on the mood he was in. You see you had a crush on Seedeater, which was Jack's 'pet' when he was in his monster form but when he was a human he is his own person. As of right now you was looking for him knowing that he's in his monster form.  
"Seedy!" Oh and you were the only one allowed to call him seedeater without the threat of being eaten alive or mauled to death. You didn't see your best friend/ crush anywhere. However you didn't know that he was right behind you following you not making a sound trying to see how long it takes for you to realize that you are being followed. It didn't take long because you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You turned around and yelped as you fell backwards. Seedy was directly behind you and he startled you.  
"SEEDEATER!" You grabbed your chest where your heart was and pouted at him, as he gave a creaky chuckle that others cringed at but you loved. "You scared the crap out of me!" You huffed as you fell backwards and laid spread eagle on your back in the grass. Seedy crawled next to you and laid down next to you. You sat up and crawled your way up onto his back., Once you was on top, you spread yourself out and your head rested on top of his head.His hair was tickling your nose but once you blew it out of the hair and made a small nest you felt relaxed. These were the moments that you loved. You knew how the others treated seedy, you were the only one besides Eyeless Jack who wasn't scared of him. The others hated him mostly out of fear and not understanding what he was or how he was. You did, and he was shocked that you honestly enjoyed spending time with him even in his monster form. You didn't know that he can change into a human though. So one day when you was looking for him instead of the monster you adored, there was a man there smiling and calling your name. It's safe to say that you freaked out and it took him changing from his monster form back to human form to convince you. You giggled remembering that day causing Seedy to shift and croak questioningly. "It's nothing Seedy, I was just remembering that day I saw your human form for the first time and I freaked out." He sighed as he stood up causing you to slide down off of him. You watched him as he changed into his human form and he sat down next to you pulling you into a hug.  
"That day was so irritating and funny at the same time." You giggled as he shook his head, his long hair tickling your face. "You didn't believe nothing I was saying screaming "my seedy will come and get rid of you!". That was so adorably stupid." You blushed as you hid your face in his chest.   
"Listen, I wasn't expecting that at all!" He smirked down at you, as he pecked your lips making you blush "What was that for?"  
"Because you're so adorable. And I got a question for you." He put his forehead to yours to make sure that you were paying attention. "Will you go out with me?" Your smile almost broke your face. Your answer was by kissing him with more force and he gladly returned the favor.


	30. Candy Pop

You were having an argument with your crush sister Candy Cane about whether or not children are delicious or ehhh (okay cannibalistic reader-chan...)   
"Why the hell would I want to eat children on a daily basis?!" You gave Cane an incredulous look, listen you may be a bit of a cannibal but you rather eat parts of people including children, not the whole body itself.  
"Because they are nutritious and they make a good healthy diet! SO QUIT ARGUING WITH ME!" Your mouth dropped at her as you waved your arms around frantically  
"PRAY TELL ME HOW IN THE FUCK ARE THEY PART OF A HEALTHY DIET!!?" Cane winced at your yelling but then scowled crossing her arms and jutting her hip out  
"BECAUSE YOU CAN GET PLENTY OF IRON FROM THEIR BLOOD! Plus the meat is rather succulent and not contaminated from pollutants, drugs,  carbon monoxide, alcohol or cigarettes or whatever the hell adults like to eat, drink and put in their bloodstream." You looked like a fish out of water.  
"CHILDREN DO THE SAME FUCKING SHIT!!" Cane formed fists getting irritated at your shouting and screaming even though she was doing the same thing.  
"NOT ALL OF THEM!" She gave a war yell and pounced on you. You both were rolling back and forth on the floor, punching and slapping each other each trying to get the upper hand on the other. You guys were actually really good friends but you both had a love/hate relationship and right now the hate part of was shining bright like a diamond. All of a sudden when you were about to throw a punch you was grabbed off of her and you was dangling sideways. When you looked up, you saw that Cane was hanging upside down in the other hand and the perpetrator just so happened to be her brother  
"Are you serious? I leave you two alone for five minutes and you're trying to kill each other." It wasn't a question but it was a statement. You huffed as you felt like a doll as he seemed to hold you with one arm with no problem at all, not even breaking a sweat.   
"SHE STARTED IT!" You glared at Cane as she accused you  
"I DID NOT, I REFUSE TO AGREE WITH YOU ON EVERYTHING!" You were each giving each other death glares as Candy Pop stared at you and rolled his eyes. He let go of Cane who dropped on her head and moved her murderous gaze to her brother.  
"The hell was that for?" He gave her a cold stare  
"Go take a walk and cool off." She stared at him before turning on her heel and slamming the door shut behind her. Now your gaze went from murderous to confused. You looked up at Candy Pop but he was already looking down at you smirking with a glint in his eyes. You narrowed your eyes at him, and yelped as he threw you up in the air and caught you upright and you was face to face to him causing a blush to go across your face.  
"Awww, what's the matter Y/N, your face is really red." He chuckled showing his sharp teeth as your blush worsened  
"S-Shut u-up." He chuckled as he leaned in towards your ear.  
"You've been a naughty girl Y/N, you need to be punished." You shuddered as he licked the shell of your ear and then blew on it. His nose trailed over back to your nose where he gave you an eskimo kiss while you was trying not to faint from the amount of heat in your face.  
"C-candy?" That's all you got out before he crushed his lips against yours and you froze in shock before closing your eyes and returning the kiss. He let go with a thin string of saliva connecting your mouths.  
"You taste better than children~" You blushed at the weird compliment "Be mine Y/N?" He looked at you again and this time it was you who initiated the kiss. Like you would ever say no to him


	31. Jason the Toy Maker

You was currently tinkering away at some new explosive toys you can possibly sell to children when you heard a loud thump come from downstairs followed by some shouting. You rolled your eyes heavenward and even though you know curiosity killed the cat, you got up to inspect what was going on. You opened your door and went down the stairs and made a right to the living room. As soon as you was in the doorway, you had to duck to avoid a lamp that was going straight for your head. You glanced back and then looked forward again to see who and why that lamp was thrown. You found the culprits and you gave a -_- face., But of course it would be Jason and Candy going at it once again. They were arguing about something  
"TRY THAT SHIT AGAIN I DARE YOU!" Candy swung his arm intent on knocking Jason on his ass but all he did was side step the hammer swinging maniac  
"You should be careful. You might hurt someone." Jason had the sickening smirk that you hate but love at the same time. Apparently Candy hated it  
"DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" Candy swung his hammer more vigorously swinging an array of items left, right, up and down. At least you know the lamp thrown your way wasn't intended but was just a fit of rage. Neither seemed to notice that you were there watching them though.  
"It's not patronizing.. I'm merely stating a fact." Jason continued to side step and duck occasionally as the swings came more frantically and with a little less accuracy. "You're getting sloppy with that hammer." Candy yelled and with a lucky swing, got Jason square in the face sending him sprawling on the ground.  
"HA! I TOLD YOU TO QUIT IT FUCK TARD!!" Jason slowly got up and you noticed that his once yellow, amused eyes were now glowing neon green and his teeth got sharper as he had an insane glint to his eyes.  
"I said it before and I'll say it again Jester. Don't fuck with me." Jason quickly pulled out an explosive wind up toy rat at his face and it blew up at the last moment not giving him no cover at all. When the smoke cleared Candy was disoriented on the floor considering the smoke had quite a few side effects. That's when you decided to make yourself known. You cleared your throat to get his attention  
"How the hell are you two friends is beyond my comprehension." Jason turned towards you and smiled a little, his once neon green eyes back to there normal yellow color.  
"It's more of a love/hate kind of thing." You nodded as you turned back to your room and you heard footsteps behind you meaning he was following you. Once you got back in your room, you went to your desk to continue tinkering on your new creations. He grabbed a chair and sat beside you and watched you. You felt his eyes burning into your face and you lasted five minutes before you felt the blush you've been holding back unfold on your face.  
"Why are you starin-" You didn't get a chance to finish since he pressed his lips to yours and your blush increased tenfold. Before he can pull away you responded and you two kissed until breathing became a necessity. Saliva connected your lips and he smirked licking up the saliva.   
"I've been meaning to ask you, will you be mine Y/N?" You kissed him back smiling. You'll be a fool if you said no.


	32. BRVR

 You was walking back and forth looking at your wrist watch for the time. BRVR said that he was going to be here an hour ago! You was stomping your foot a little impatiently because you was bored out if your mind and he promised to be here and cure you of your boredom! You huffed angrily as you decided to go take a walk around the mansion to see if anyone was there to pass the time while you wait for BRVR to come. You looked in the living room and saw the usual. Jeff and Ben were shoving each other trying to throw the other off so they can win the game. Eyeless and Laughing Jack were on the couch watching them. While Hoodie and Masky were side by side eating cheesecake talking about who know what since they were talking so low. You rolled your eyes as Ben won the game and Jeff jumped on him rolling around wrestling. 12 times out of 10 Ben glitched the game because he's a sore loser. Eyeless and Laughing Jack were watching them roll back and forth and eventually Jeff came out on top yelling about how he's going to make Ben 'go to sleep'. This entertained you for a little while until you grew bored of that as well. You decided to go see what Hoodie and Masky were doing and they stopped talking and looked up at you as you gave them a smile.  
"Hey Masky and Hoodie." Masky waved and Hoodie nodded at you.  
"On a scale of one to ten how bored are you?" You gave Masky a blank look as you thought his easily he read you.  
"Let's see... A twelve." You practically felt the eye roll as Hoodie looked at you.  
"Where's BRVR?" Hoodie had a knowing smile on his face since his mask was up enough so he can eat the cheesecake. You blushed and pouted as you looked away before answering.  
"I don't know where he's at. He said he was going to take me somewhere but he's not here." Hoodie just looked at Masky and you was confused but let it pass.  
"So... Do you want cheesecake?" You shrugged and sat down in the opposite side of the two as you grabbed a plate and cut yourself a piece of cheesecake. The three of you made small talk as you ate and made jokes. You guys didn't realize how long you was talking until BRVR came in looking for you.  
"Yo, have you seen-- oh there you are" You looked up and smiled as he came up to you and ruffled your hair.   
"Where have you been!? I've been waiting for you for the past-" you looked down at your wrist watch as your eyes widen a little "three hours!" He gave you a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head   
"I was working on something for us. To. Do" a blush adorned his cheeks and you felt your own heat up as Hoodie and Masky snickered. He grabbed your hand and walked towards the door but before he left Masky yelled out  
"Make sure to use protection!" You blushed as BRVR screamed obscenities at them. He slammed the door and let out a breath. You chuckled at him as he glanced at you and smirked.  
"Now shall we continue on with our walk?" You nodded as you two walked into the forest hand in hand talking all the way. You was in heaven right now. You had a huge crush on him for the longest time and when he asked you do you want to hang out with him there was no way in hell you was going to say no.  
"Y/N did you hear what I said?" You blinked and looked at him as you realized that you must of went off into lala land. You gave a cheeky smile at him  
" I didn't hear not jack shit." His mouth dropped a little before his head went limo and he laughed as he shook his head at you.  
"What am I going to do with you?" I pursed my lips as I looked at him  
"Listen I was in lala world and completely forgot that I had a person beside me." He smirked at you  
"You still didn't answer my question." You gave him a poker face  
"Do what you always do." He didn't answer as he continued to guide you to wherever he was taking you. You walked for a few more minutes before he put a hand over your eyes.  
"Close your eyes and I'm keeping them covered." You did as he said and you guys stopped as he uncovered them. "Alright you can open them now." You opened your eyes and gasped softly. The sun was setting and the sky was covered in blues, purples, red, pinks, oranges and yellows. You were by a cliff edge overlooking the entire forest and the setting sun just made a picturesque view.  
"BRVR this is amazing. How did you find this spot?" He blushed and scratched his nose out of embarrassment   
" I was walking and ran across it and thought that thus would be the perfect spot to take you." You were giddy and ran up to him engulfing him in a hug. He was surprised but didn't hesitate to hug you back.  
"You just made me so happy." You two hugged for a but before separating but he held both of your hands as he started at you.  
"I want to make you even happier." You tilted your head like a confused puppy. He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. You gasped again. Inside the box was a necklace, bracelet and ring set that was gold with (favorite color) gems.  
"BRVR..." You was rendered speechless. Here was your crush giving you this amazing gift in front of a sunset. This was a fairy tail come true.  
"Y/N... Please for the love of anyone.... Be my girlfriend." You squeaked as you jumped on him catching him off guard and sending the both of you sprawling across the ground.  
" Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend." He just smiled up at you as he put the jewelry on you. You looked at it as it glittered in the sunlight. You looked back at him when he sat up. He put his forehead against yours as he wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck.  
"I love you Y/N so much." His lips were centimeters away from yours  
 yours  
"I love you just as much." He gently smiled as he kissed you and you happily kissed him back thinking the entire time just how lucky you are to have someone like him in your life hopefully forever.


	33. Suicidal Mouse

You couldn't help but feel sorry for him. You were sitting at the kitchen table sitting backwards on the chair just observing everything and anything that was going on around you. Jeff and Ben per usual were playing video games with the usual audience of both the Jacks and this time Rake was off by the side watching them with mild interest while engaging in a conversation with seedeater. They both were in their human forms for now. None of this caught your interest though, it was the black haired boy with mickey mouse ears,  black hoodie up and piercing green eyes that you loved. He was sitting in the farthest corner of the room being ignored by everyone else like usual. You remember the first time you met him, he looked so lonely...  
*Flashback*  
You was bored and had no idea what you wanted to do so you looked around the mansion. You had no interest in any of the regular inhabitants you saw antics. You was not about to eat cheesecake, eat kidneys, eat candy, or play video games or play monkey in the middle with seedeater and the rake. You huffed as you sat down on the couch until you looked around and saw someone sitting alone in the corner just staring off into space. You tilted your head in curiosity as you walked up to him. When you got near the figure looked up at you and you noticed that it was a boy with the most beautiful green eyes you have ever seen. You smiled at him  
"Hey, how are you?" The boy hesitated before answering in a small voice  
"H-hi...." You blinked at him and sat down next to him  
"What's your name?" He glanced at you before looking back down  
"Suicidal Mouse..." You didn't like his full name  
"Can I call you mouse or mousy?" He looked surprised before answering  
"Yes you can..." You shook your head at him  
"Why do you seem so lonely and sad?" He looked down   
"No one cares...No friends." You scowled thinking that everyone deserves to have a friend dammit!"  
"I'll be your friend." His head snapped up at you as he looked at you with wide eyes  
"Really?" You giggled at his incredulous face  
"Of course I would mousy." You smiled brightly causing him to blush and give a tiny smile back."  
*End Flashback*  
That was a beginning of a wonderful friendship. You got him to open up a lot to you and express his true feelings about the other creepypastas and they weren't all that nice and...peaceful. Anyway along the way you ended up getting a crush on the cute mouse boy and you doubt that he liked you back. It made you saw but that's okay you rather him be your best friend then ruining the friendship with him by spilling your feelings to him. You were deep in thought when you heard a growl and a victory laugh. You looked up to see Ben cheering and Jeff standing up seething. It seems that Ben won and Jeff lost. Again  
"I fucking quit!" He threw the controller down and went to go out the door but caught Mousy eyes. "What the fuck are you looking at?" You looked at mousy and noticed that something was off about him today. He seemed irritated. He looked Jeff up and down before rolling his eyes and scoffing "What? You can't fucking speak you depressed rat?" Mousy glared at him this time and slowly turned his body towards him  
"I can speak perfectly fine Jeff." Jeff seemed surprised that he spoke  
"Ha! Why don't you look at that? The rat spoke! He finally grew a pair of balls! Is it because that bitch is here?" He was talking about you and you noticed Mousy stand up and his eyes went completely black  
"What the fuck did you call her you illiterate, dick sucking, cut face ass licking motherfucker?" Everything went quiet as Jeff looked stunned but was quickly replaced with rage.  
"WHAT YOU CALLED ME YOU NO BALL HAVING FUCKER!" Mousy snarled and you heard a ripping sound and you saw his teeth grow out and get uneven and sharp and his claws grew pretty long. His voice sounded demonic too.  
"You have cotton in your ears Jefferey? DON'T CALL HER A BITCH!" Mousy pounced on him in a blink of an eye and was making shredded meat out of him, blood flying all over him. It took Rake, Seedeater and both Jacks to get him off of Jeff and even then he roared and swung both arms sending them flying. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He ran out the door and you wasted no time in going after him. He was pacing back and forth and at least his teeth and claws went back to normal.  
"Mousy?" He looked up and his eyes widen in fear as you came closer to him and stood in front of him with concern in your eyes.   
"I'm sorry you had to see what kind of monster I am..." He looked about ready to cry but before he can you hugged him tightly which caught him  by surprise.  
"You're not a monster mousy... You're just you. Perfectly imperfect." You looked up at him but was surprised as he smashed his lips onto yours and held you tightly against him. You closed your eyes and savored this moment. You two pulled back when air became important and looked each other in the eye.  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." You smiled at him as you swayed back and forth a little "Y/N will you go out with me?" You smiled at him bigger  
"Of course I will Mousy." You both kissed again and couldn't be any more happier.


	34. The Doll Maker

You was sitting by yourself in the corner if the living room watching everything and everyone around you. You was outside for the time being and you was watching Slenderman stand in between the Rake and Jeff. Rake was trying to maul Jeff to death but barely reached him due to being held back by Slender's tentacles and Jeff didn't move from behind Slender not trying to become shredded paper. You smiled at that and then you looked over when you heard a yelp. Seedeater in his monster form was being difficult for EJ and was running all around the property while EJ was flying throughout the air while holding onto the leash for dear life. Smile was just sitting snickering at everyone. You rolled your eyes as Grinny snuck up behind Smile and pounced on him. You then chuckled as Smile growled and started chasing Grinny. This is is the craziness of the Creepypasta mansion inhabitants. You grew bored and decided to go inside. When you walked in you looked over to your right and saw Ben and Link about to duke it out over who's better, Hoodie and Masky eating cheesecake watching them and Ticci eating a stack of pancakes for once quiet because his mouth was stuffed with syrupy goodness. You walked by them and went upstairs to the one person in this mansion right now that you know will not give you a headache. You went to the third floor the last door on the right and knocked softly. You heard a quiet 'come in' and opened the door to the familiar scent of blood, oil and his own scent. You glanced over at his desk and noticed that for once he was watching t.v, the news specifically.  
"Hey Vine. What you watching?" He glanced at you smiling and then gestured towards the screen. You looked and noticed that once again the infamous 'Doll Maker' striked again. "Who was it this time?"  
"One of my fangirls who was no longer a fan once I started pulling out her teeth." He snickered and you startled laughing along with him. His laugh was contagious.  
"What color was her hair?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust  
"It was a dull black color, it needed some spice and she was way too stiff for my liking so I had to use some carpentry skills on her joints." You smiled sickly at him and he returned it. He was your idol, you wanted to be just as good and famous as he was and that took time and experience. You try to watch him but your gigantic crush on him blocks your train of thought most of the time, which means you pay attention more to him and fantasizing about him then actually listening and learning. "Y/N did you hear me?" You shook your head as you realized you blocked him out once again.  
"No I didn't sorry." You smiled sheepishly and he smirked at you shaking his head  
"What are you thinking about so much that you don't even be in this world?" You blushed as he got up and sat down next to you on the bed in your personal space causing a blush to rise to your cheeks.  
"W-well y-you see..." You was trying to speak but his face was slowly getting closer that you were having a hard time thinking  
"Continue Y/N don't leave me waiting." You gulped a little too hard causing you to wince  
"It was you I was thinking about." You blurted it out fast and snapped your eyes shut ready for the rejection, you wasn't prepared for a kiss to your lips though causing your eyes to jump open in shock, Before you can respond he pulled back enough that your lips were centimeters apart but you still felt his breath on your lips.  
"Don't be so shy my Y/N, I like you just as much as you like me. Now two things." You nodded at him not believing your luck "Kiss me back and will you be my girlfriend?" You smiled and nodded your head vigorously as he smiled smugly at you "Good." He kissed you again and this time you made sure to kiss back


	35. Itsy Bitsy X Reader

You were a nature person (go with the story if you're not a nature person please Hank you I love you XD) and you were outside enjoying the scenery. You was sitting underneath a weeping willow and you was enjoying the view that you had. The weeping willow was hanging down in all areas but there was one spot that gave you a view of the sun, the sky, the birds, the trees, he flowers just everything and you absolutely loved it. When you first came to the creepy pasta mansion you already liked nature but Slender,a gave you a whole new appreciation for it and its inhabitants. You watched as butterflies were flying all around you ( personally I don't like butterflies don't judge me). One landed on your nose and you stayed still as two more landed on both of your hands. The one on your nose was a monarch butterfly as its orange and black wings shines in the sunlight making it look red. The one on your right hand was blue with green specs in its wings. You giggled startling both of the butterflies making them fly away. You looked at the last one and it was red and black. Those colors reminded you of something or more specifically someone. You watched the butterfly a little longer before it flew away. You sighed and smiled softly as you let your thoughts flow. That red and black person you was thinking of was Eodistra aka Itsy Bitsy. You was hopelessly in love with him. Too bad he didn't feel the same. You turned your head and saw a black widow spider in its web about to home in on its prey which was a fly. The spider made you think more of the spider obsessed guy. "Why does everything remind me of him?" You shook your head and turned to get up but froze when in front of you a few feet away from you was a black bear. It's head was turned just staring at you and you didn't blink, breath or move scared that it might charge at you. You gulped and you felt every hair on your body stand up as he growled at you. You shook because you couldn't believe your luck. The bear roared amusing you to flinch and fall on your butt. The bear started pawing at the ground and you felt your heart in your throat. "Please don't fucking eat me." As if fate was against you the bear started moving towards you and you curled into a ball on the ground covering your neck. Dammit this is how you was going to die? After everything that you have been through your going to die by being mauled to death  and then eaten by a bear. You felt the ground shake as the bear charged and you screwed your eyes tight waiting for he pain. Five seconds. Ten seconds. You was waiting for pain but it never came. So what was making the bear roar and howl in pain? You took a chance and peaked your head up and your eyes widen and jaw slacked. The bear was writhing on the ground owning softly and twitching as black and red little things were crawling all over it. The bear eventually stopped moving still swarmed by the little critters but when  you took a closer look you noticed that they were spiders. "SPIDERS!" There's only one person who can swarm a whole bunch of spiders like that onto anything.   
"Aren't they beautiful my dear?" You helped and jumped as you looked beside you to see Eodistra staring at you with a light smirk on his face. You breathed a sigh of relief as you clutched your heart  
"Itsy! You scared me! Don't do that!" You pouted at him as he chuckled at your expression  
"But you're so easy to scare~" he laughed but it was cut short as you threw your arms around him in a hug causing him to freeze up and stiffen.  
"Thank you for saving me." You hid your face in his chest and his eyes widen before softening and he gently returned he hug holding you close to him  
"Anything for you Y/N" He gently kissed you on top of your head as you two continued hugging not paying the dead bear or the swarm of spiders no mind at all.   
"Eodistra..." He glanced down at you as you looked up at him with a blush dusting your cheeks. You looked so cute right now that all he wanted to do was kiss you. The both of you didn't realize that you was getting closer until your lips were centimeters away from each other.   
"Can I Y/N?" His eyes never left yours and as you slightly nodded he closed the gap between the two of you and kissed you gently closing his eyes in the process. You closed your eyes too and you fell in love with him all over again. You both pulled away and looked at each other with soft smiles " You don't know how long I waited to do that." You giggled as he gave you an Eskimo kiss. "Y/N will you be my spider queen?" You smiled brightly at him  
"Of course I will." He gave you the most genuine smile you have ever seen grace his face.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
i feel like he more one shots I write the more romantic and mushy they get but I still like it XD


	36. Bob

You felt angry tears prickle at the back of your eyes as you squeezed the back of the wooden chair to the point that your knuckles turned white and the splinters were digging into your palms. Bob was once again being Bob and annoying the shit out of everyone. He tells the same story over and over again that was funny the first three times he said it. Now it was downright annoying, but you still listened to him patiently and nodded and laughed even though you can retell him the story word for word. You amazed everyone with the amount of patience you had with the arm-less creature who was funny, sweet, stupid, and had his smart moments and despite what anyone says he can protect himself and is not a complete dunce. That's not what made you angry, it was what happened between the creepypastas and Bob.  
"And then when the guy saw me, he was like HELL YEAH I'M GOING TO GET THIS SHIT HEAD! And then he got in his car and went to hit me but I jumped over the car screaming SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER--"  
"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING ZALGO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!" Jeff was tugging at his own hair while breathing heavily from anger  
"What?" Bob the ever so oblivious one said seeming to piss him off even more  
"What? What! WHAT!! THE HELL YOU MEAN WHAT!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT!!" Jeff lunged at Bob with his knife poised but Bob side stepped him and both jacks grabbed Jeff to hold him back from potentially making ribbons out of Bob  
"Why did you try to stab me?" Jeff let out a yell of frustration  
"THE FUCK YOU MEAN WHY?? CAUSE YOU WON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I'LL MAKE YOU!!" Bob blinked before tilting his head and laughing very amused  
"Why and how would you shut me up Jeffy boy?" The veins in Jeff's neck became more prominent as he tried in vain to get out of the two Jack's grip to get to him  
"CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT AND FEED IT TO THE RATS YOU GREY FUCKTARD!!" Bob blinked and he didn't have that dumb look on his face and his face was blank and devoid of emotion  
"But then I can't eat, I'll eventually die." Jeff cackled sadistically  
"IF IT MEANS YOU'LL SHUT UP AND I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR YOU THEN SO BE IT!!" Bob took a tiny step back  
"You don't want me to die, you don't mean it" Jeff growled baring his teeth  
"YES THE FUCK I DO! I MEAN IT WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING YOU STUPID ANNOYING SORRY EXCUSE OF A KILLER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY FACELESS KEEPS YOU! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN DEAD A LONG TIME AGO YOU WASTE OF SPACE!" Bob stood stock still as he stared at Jeff  
"That's a tad bit harsh..." Jeff was going to say something else but EJ beat him to the punch  
"You truly are the most annoying creepypasta to ever walk this earth." Bob's head blinked his mouth turning into a sad frown.   
"I'm not that annoying...." LJ said something this time  
"Yes the fuck you are... and that's coming from me, LAUGHING Jack. You don't shut the hell up not even for a second that I want to bash your head in a wall and smash it with a brick." Bob's frown deepened  
"It's true Bob..." Bob's mouth dropped as he whirled around and stared at Rake who was looking at him with a cold glare and slightly sympathetic eyes.  
"You don't mean that Rake. I know you don't" Rake just shook his head  
"It's true what they all said and I don't never agree with cut-face." He ignored the indignant 'hey' and continued talking " You say the same shit over and over like it's not funny anymore and never will anymore. You're so stupid too. You don't know the difference between dead and alive. You don't even know how to kill properly. You don't even have arms you fucking idiot." Bob looked truly hurt before letting out a harsh laugh   
"Oh Rake... That's where you're wrong." They blinked before LJ face palmed  
"Are you blind too? You have stubs not arms!" Bob said nothing as smoke surrounded him and when it cleared their mouths dropped. In place of Bob was a man with silver hair, an open hoodie with the hoodie on his head, no shirt, a nice pack, silver steel knives coming out of his knuckles like claws. He had tattoos on his chest and arms from his wrist. When he smiled you saw the rows of sharp teeth and when he looked up it was obsidian eyes with no white at all.  
"I have no arms right? I mean, these." He holds up both arms "Don't count as arms I guess right, last time I checked something that goes up to your hips and has hands with five fingers at the end means you have an arm and a hand, but you know heh, who knows?" Everyone's jaw was still hitting the floor while you was wide-eyed staring at him. How come he never told you he can do that?  
"Bob what-" Bob cut off Rake as he went to talk  
"You were the last person I expected to say that Rake. Guess you can't trust no one. That was whether dumb of me to do don't you think?" He didn't let him answer the rhetorical question. "Speaking of stupid,I guess I'm the stupid fuck that trusted you guys, I'm the stupid fuck who tried to make friends and make you laugh, I'm the stupid fuck to annoy you, to get your attention since not one of you would look at me just label me as the stupid mule right?" No one said anything still in utter shock and Jeff stopped fighting as both Jack's let him go.  
"I always thought you was stupid and retarded." Jeff said this and Bob smiled eerily at him and looked at the others  
"I guess I am. I'm so stupid I know to clean serrated blades use an old toothbrush, and to remove rust and blood let it soak in kerosene, WD-40. vaseline or autosol for a few hours and use a rag to wipe it off." Jeff's knife clattered on the floor as he fixed his look on EJ "I'm so stupid I know that the endocrine system is the collection of glands that produce hormones that regulate metabolism, growth and development, tissue function, sexual function, reproduction, sleep, and mood, among other things. It's  made up of the pituitary gland, thyroid gland, parathyroid glands, adrenal glands, pancreas, ovaries (in females) and testicles (in males) and the word endocrine derives from the Greek words "endo," meaning within, and "crinis," meaning to secrete. In general, a gland selects and removes materials from the blood, processes them and secretes the finished chemical product for use somewhere in the body. The endocrine system affects almost every organ and cell in the body." He rendered him speechless going to his last victim " The top ten most deadliest poisons in the world are Polonium, Botulinum Toxin, Batrachotoxin on an Arrow Poison Frog skin, VX, Tetrodotoxin, strychnine, cyanide, sarin, amatoxin and ricin. You should look them up." None of them had nothing to say. "But you know I'm stupid what do I know right?... RIGHT!!!" He got angry really quick and it caused them to flinch. He laughed bitterly and stomped over to the door and opened it "You of all people should know not to judge a book by it's cover." He slammed the door and st stock still in shock before sprinting up and running after him almost causing the door to fly off the hinges. You saw him going into the woods and you ran after him jumping on his back which he quickly grabbed you and turned you around so now you were facing him instead of on his back.  
"Why didn't you tell me you can do this?" He just looked at you and hid his eyes with his bangs  
"Didn't think you like it..." You were shocked  
"Like it! I love it! It's so cool! I mean nothing beats the Bob I fell in love with when I met him that day in the woods, but this is great-" You stopped as you realized he was staring at you with a pink blush  
"You what now?" You blinked and blushed crimson as you realized that you must of said I love you out loud.  
"Uhhhh....Who am I kidding. I love you Bob, I fell in love with the real you, the armless, so called 'ditz' one. The one who is sweet, kind, funny, stupid, loving and protective all in one." Your eyes shoned brightly as you meant every word. He looked for any malice and there was none., He gave a genuine smile before smashing his lips against yours and tightening his hold on you. You happily kissed back and you both let go after awhile.  
"There's a reason why I chose to have a human form..." You smiled at him  
"What was it?"  
"Being able to hold you in my arms, hug you, do things for you that I couldn't do with no arms." You gushed at him and kissed him again.  
"You're such a sweetheart. i love both the real you and this form. I love all of you Bob."  
"I love you too Y/N. Very much."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wow that was a long one-shot! I hope you like it though XD


	37. Mr. Widemouth

"WIDEMOUTH!!!" You winced at the volume that Jeff screamed his name (I keep putting him in my scenarios but he's just so Jeff that there's no way he can't be the reason for mayhem in the mansion XD) You was wondering what Widemouth did this time to cause Jeff to get mad. You heard giggling and you saw Widemouth run right past you cackling madly something silver glinting in his hand  
"Well this is going to end well..."  
"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY FUCKING KNIFE RIGHT NOW!!!" You flinched not expecting him to be that loud from that distance- then again it is Jeff you're talking about  
"What'll happen Jeffy boy?" Widemouth was laughing loudly and you think he's the only person who may or may not have a larger smile than Jeff, and if it isn't there smiles are just about the same  
"I WILL TELL!!!" You face-palmed because this was so un- Jeff like. Jeff hated having Slendy involved with anything that could potentially get him in trouble so you was wondering why was he pulling a stunt like that? You shook your head and looked over at Widemouth who froze on the spot and his eyes widen considerably and his smile dropped immediately. Jeff went right up to him and smirked triumphantly  
"You wouldn't dare." Now you was just confused, what in the hell are they jabbering on about? You watched on curiously wanting to know where this was heading.  
"Oh...hehehehehe....Yes. I. will." Jeff started to laugh loudly and obnoxiously and this seemed to unnerve Widemouth more than it was supposed to. He started sweating and if you wasn't mistaken but was that a pink hue you saw on his cheeks? Why was he blushing?  
"Cut the shit Jeff. You're not getting your knife by threatening me with something you won't do." Jeff gave him an 'oh really?' look and Widemouth visibly gulped.  
"I see you don't know me very well." He turned to you before Widemouth could protest and confusing you even more than what you were.  
"Why you looking at me Jeff?"  
"Cuddle bear didn't want me to say that he-" Jeff was promptly cut off by Widemouth tackling him to the ground and dhoving his knife in his hand  
"HERE'S YOUR KNIFE! TAKE IT! TAKE IT!" He interrupted Jeff and got up off of him while Jeff was rolling on the floor cracking up and you just had an O_O expression. Widemouth caught you staring at him and looked away with a blush  
"What was all of that about?" Widemouth went to say something but Jeff beat him to the punch  
"He has a crush on you for a year." You blushed crimson and froze not expecting those words to come out of Jeff's mouth.  
"JEFFEREY!!!" Widemouth swung his own knife down and missed Jeff as he ran upstairs and down the hall to his room laughing the whole way. You was still blushing and when Widemouth looked at you he sighed and held his head down  
"Is it true?" He looked up confused as you gave him a blank stare  
"What?" You blinked  
"Is it true that you have a crush on me?" He didn't answer and when you thought he wasn't he did  
"It's more than a crush Y/N... I'm in love with you." You blushed harder and was doing somersaults in your head not believing your luck at all. Your crush actually liked you back! This was a dream come true!"  
"I-I u-understand i-if you don't w-want t-to be around m-me...." He was cut off by you walking up to him and kissing him on the lips promptly shutting him up. When you pulled back, he smashed his lips back onto yours and held you in place. You both kissed in the middle of the kitchen without a care in the world. You both reluctantly let go  
"You didn't let me answer. I'm in love with you too Widemouth." He showed you the smile that he fell in love with and you bith couldn't be any more happier.  
"You do know that this means you're my woman right?" You giggled as you pecked his lips again  
"Of course."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shorter than the last one but I enjoyed it. Hope you do XD


	38. Pirate Percy

You was sitting up in your room, or what the others like to call it, the music room. (If you're not musically inclined than for this one shot you are so please go with the flow) You had your saxophone, trumpet, flute, piano and guitar in your room and you had your own speakers and the connectors and all of the needed adapters (I played all of those instruments and I know how to play the guitar, piano and the saxophone the others I don't remember how to). As of right now you was playing your flute playing relaxing tunes. You was trying in earnest to ignore the yelling and things being thrown and probably people from downstairs. You have no idea who's in the middle of the madness but you can take a good guess as to who. Jeffy boy, the midget (Ben), eyeless, candy man (laughing), link and the love of your life Percy. He's probably going to come upstairs pissed at the world, rant to you and then play the flute or sometimes the piano with you. You loved those times because you both got closer and you ended up developing feelings for him. You loved the fact that he was musically inclined just like you but that's not the only thing that drew you into him. It was everything else, of course he can be a bit over bearing at times and annoying but that's beside the fact. The fact is that he's the best thing to ever walk into your life but the sad part is that you can never have him. Why would he want you anyway? You weren't anything special. You weren't like the other creepypastas. Your musings was cut short as you heard your door open and slam. You stopped playing and looked up to see Percy gritting his teeth, muttering to his self and when his hair got out of his eyes, he was in Nightmare mode (red and black eye and one regular eye). This is not good. "What happened?"  
"They just always ALWAYS have to push someone's buttons don't they?"  
"Who's they?" You knew you had to ask specific questions in order for him to tell you what was wrong.  
"Them downstairs!!" You knew who 'they' were but had to be sure.  
"Jeff, Ben, both jacks and Link." His face turned red with fury  
"YES!!" Hit the nail on the head  
"What did they say or do this time?" This is where he goes off on a rant  
"THEY WANT TO TALK SHIT ABOUT EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING! THEY SWEAR THEY KNOW IT ALL. ESPECIALLY THAT CUT-FACED PASTY WHITE ASS AND THE MIDGET! ALWAYS GOT TO PUSH SOMEONE'S BUTTONS CAUSE THEY QUIET! OO I MADE THEM PAY TODAY!" You nodded your head tuning him out a little. SO that was bodies being slammed into furniture and the yelling was screams of pain not anger.  
"THEN HE CALLED YOU A BITCH! NO ONE CALLS MY GIRL A BITCH!" You was brought back to reality by that statement and looked him dead in the eye with wide eyes. He stopped ranting too as he realized what he said and his face mirrored yours.  
"What was that Percy?" He started stuttering and hiding behind his head "what was that?"  
"YOU WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT." You jumped but then relaxed as you got up off of the bed and walked slowly towards him  
"Why not Percy?" He saw you walking towards him and grew stock still and redder by the minute  
"Cause you don't feel the same...." By now you was standing in front of him and ducked a little to get a good look at him  
"Who says?" His head shot up and he looked at you in pure shock  
"What?" You chuckled and shook your head at him  
"Who says? You never asked me who I liked. I liked you for so long, damn I think it just might be love with how long I had a crush on you." He was staring you straight in your eyes looking for any sign of hate, disgust or lies and all he saw was pure honesty and dare he say it, love?  
"You mean that?" You smiled up at him as you put your hands on his face cradling it between your hands  
"I mean it with all my heart." You both smiled softly and slowly your faces came together until your lips met in a sweet kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You both let go once air became a necessity. He gave you a soft look  
"I'm so happy that I said something or else I never would have." You nodded in agreement never breaking eye contact "I have one more question." You rose an eyebrow "Will you be my girlfriend Y/N?" You smiled brightly at him  
"Of course I will Percy." That's the first time in a long time that his smile reached his eyes


	39. Slater Estates

You took cover by the sand walls that were by the mansion as another explosion rocked the earth around you. It's a good thing you listened to Slendy to wear a helmet because who knows what Slater will do. He was right.  
"WOOOOOHHHHH DID YOU SEE THAT Y/N?!!" You looked from the cover of your helmet at Slater who was jumping up and down like a little kid. You looked over the mini sand wall at what he blew up this time. He blew up a deer like the psycho he was and even though the explosion wasn't as big as he usually makes them, it still did the trick. The deer was charred black on the outside that you're pretty sure it's cooked on the inside.  
"I saw it alright. More like felt it..." Slater either chose to ignore that statement or he really didn't hear you  
"LOOK WHAT IT DID TO THAT DEER!!" You took one more look at the deer before fixing a look on Slater  
"Anyone in the mood for charred venison?" You deadpanned and he just rolled his eyes at you and grabbed you by your hand pulling you up with no effort at all.  
"I will never understand how you are so strong but yet skinny." He glared at you a little  
"It's called exercise and working out, you should try it, it'll make you stronger." You looked at him incredulously  
"What's exercise? That's not in my vocabulary." He huffed as he began dragging you back inside the mansion "Wait? What about the deer?" He looked at you over his shoulder  
"Don't worry either Rake or Seedeater will get it."  
"I doubt tha-" You cut yourself off as you turned around and saw the deer being dragged into the woods by something "Well then I stand corrected."  
"Told you." He walked inside the mansion and grabbed an apple to eat not stopping at all  
"What's the hurry?" He didn't turn around but still answered you  
"I forgot that I have to show you something." That was the end of the conversation as he got to his room and locked the door behind the both of y'all. Questions arose in your head but you chose not to dwell on them and decided to figure out what in the world was so important.  
"What you got to show me Slater?" He smiled at you as he got behind you and covered your eyes with one hand and his other hand was on your waist to guide you.  
"I'll show you, just trust me." His breath tickled your ear and you blushed trying not to concentrate on the fact that your crush is this close and intimate with you. You felt air on you meaning your by the window. "You can look." He uncovered your eyes and you gasped as you read what was on the ground. Right where the deer was in the charred grass, a question was spelled out  
"Will you go out with me? OF COURSE I WILL!" You turned around and jumped on him crushing him in a hug and he chuckled as he hugged you back.  
"You don't know how much work I put into that bomb for it to explode and spell that."  
"I had no idea that you even liked me!" He chuckled and he kissed you on your lips and you didn't waste any time in kissing him back.  
"I loved you for long, I just didn't know how to tell you and I wasn't even sure if you liked me and I didn't want to risk our friendship so I stood quite."  
"I'm so happy that you asked, but what made you I'm just curious." He looked a little sheepish  
"I got mad at myself and said fuck it, the worst that could happen is that she says no." You both laughed and then you both got quiet and just stared at each other happily  
"I love you Slater."  
"I love you too Y/N"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A lot of people don't know who he is, but he's a dude who likes to blow things up and kill people with explosions and in hand to hand combat he uses hunting knives I'm not sure about anything else.


	40. Patches

You winced as Patches rubbed alcohol on the scrapes on your left arm. That's only your left arm though and you had scrapes and bruises going all down your other arm, your sides and both of your legs only because you for once decided to wear shorts. You flinched as he got the longest and deepest cut and the sting hurt worse.  
"Stop flinching Y/N." You pouted as Patches made eye contact with you before looking back down at what he was doing  
"It stings and kinda hurts." He sighed as he rolled his eyes at you.  
"You wouldn't even be hurt, if you didn't decided to be spider man and jump from tree to tree." You scowled lightly at him, huffing in the process  
"I jumped across the trees before and nothing has ever happened to me before." He looked up at you again as he was bandaging your arm up.  
"Well there's a first time for everything." You couldn't deny that. You didn't believe you can fall and got a little arrogant and misjudged your jump.  
*Flashback*  
You was jumping from tree to tree, swinging from branch to branch and running along the more thicker branches as Patches kept up with you on the ground watching you worriedly.  
"Y/N be careful!" You looked back down at him smiling and laughing   
"Nothing to worry about Patches! I have done this a million times before!" Patches didn't say anything else because it was true, that you have done it many times before. It didn't stop him from worrying about you. He blames the unhealthy crush he has on you and that's all your fault! It's not his fault, that you were nice to him, had a free spirit, tried everything before saying you don't like it, kind, sweet, strong, protective. Honestly he can go on forever about you because you're perfect in his eyes.  
"Hey Patches-" You both don't know what you was going to say because the next jump you missed the branch and went straight down letting out a scream of fear. You hit a couple of branches scraping yourself up and you somehow slid down the trunk of tree trying to stop your fall but you ended up more hurt than anything. You fell on your back knocking the breath from you and Patches ran up to you yelling your name. You don't know what happened next, but you fell unconscious."  
*End Flashback*  
 "I'm finished Y/N." You blinked back to reality as you looked down at yourself and noticed that all your cuts and scrapes were covered with band-aid's and gauze. You smiled up at him  
"Thanks Patches." He smiled at you as he ruffled your hair and kissed you on the cheek making you blush.  
"No problem, Y/N but you owe me now for scaring me half to death." He smirked down at you slyly and you smiled back at him  
"What do I owe you Patches?" He smiled brightly at you pulling you to your feet and wrapping his arm around your waist  
"How about me and you tomorrow go on a date. We haven't been on one in a while." You smiled as you pecked his lips  
"Sounds like a plan."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: He's a human   
I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't too short for your liking.


	41. Hobo Heart

You remember when you first met him, you was all types of scared and fascinated by him and you had every right to be honestly. At the time, when you was a newly turned creepypasta (You can have whatever hair color, eye color, attire, weapons, powers, and whatever background story you want, this is a x reader story for a reason) you didn't know anyone really and the only person you trusted was Slenderman. He introduced you to his proxies Ticci Toby, Hoodie, Masky and Kate the Chaser and you liked them very much. You gradually got to know the other creepypastas and learned to see them as friends and family. Of course there were a few you rather not be around cause their too weird and crazy for you. One day you was walking in the woods when you heard screams. You followed the screams to see who caused that person to scream. You thought it was Rake, Smile Dog, Seedeater or even Jeff himself. They like to go to the woods and take care of victims that Slendy doesn't get to himself. When you got there, you saw a guy on the floor surrounded in blood, with a gaping hole in his chest. You glanced up and that's when you saw him. He had the guy's heart in his hand that was still beating and put it into his own chest. Then with steady hands began to sew his own chest entrapping the heart inside. You was fascinated because you have never seen a creepypasta like him before. It looked like he drew on a skeleton onto his grey-ish skin but on closer inspection you saw that was his skin. He had silver, white looking hair. He must've realized he was being watched because he looked up from his handy work. That's when you gasped and your eyes widen slightly, he had the bluest eyes you have ever seen! You felt like he was looking right into your soul and you unconsciously took a step back. He studied you for a few seconds before looking back down and finishing. After he finished, he sprouted wings and took off into the sky. You looked up and then back down at the body just staring for a few seconds. You sighed and turned around only to scream bloody murder and jump ten feet in the air. The same guy you was watching was standing a couple of feet behind you scrutinizing you coldly. You gulped a little.  
"You scared the shit out of me." He continued staring at you  
"That was the whole point." You looked left then right nervously getting uncomfortable under his stare  
"W-Well, why are you standing there?" You cursed your stutter  
"Why were you watching me?" His voice was stone cold  
"Ummm... I never seen a creepypasta like you before I was just fascinated really." He looked at you to see if you were lying  
"You never heard of me before?" You shook your head as he grunted "I'm Hobo Heart. What's yours newbie?" You decided against asking him how he knew you was new.  
"I'm Y/N (or you can use creepypasta killer name)." He nodded as he turned from you and stretched his wings  
"See you around." He took off leaving you dumbfounded. That was a year ago and you two have gotten closer and are joined at the hip. In fact your sitting with him right now under a tree the both of you covered in blood. You both just went killing and he took the girl's heart as you took pleasure in killing her partner. You were leaning against him as he had an arm wrapped around you comfortably.  
"How long until you have to go get another heart?" He looked at you as he answered  
"About 2 or 3 days." You nodded as he pulled you into his lap and you snuggled into his chest. The silence was comfortable"Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"Will you go out with me?" You looked at him to see if he was joking and he was deathly serious  
"Yes I will." He smiled at you as he pecked your lips  
"Good. I'm going to give you my heart and you better protect it." You tightened your hold around him  
"I wouldn't think of doing anything else."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I felt like he wouldn't be the type to beat around the bush and just get straight to the point  
Enjoy my lovely readers~ XD


	42. The Observer

You was in your room practicing your yoga trying to keep your inner-self calm (or whatever other mantra stuff they talk about for yoga other than being healthy and body control. I don't know and I'm not trying to disrespect my fellow yoga people). You was striking the warrior pose when you felt like you was being watched. You carefully looked around your room, first looking at the window and saw nothing. Then you scan around and out of the corner of your eye you saw something move in the shadows. You knew who exactly it was and you rolled your eyes heavenward getting out of your warrior pose. "You are such a creeper." You was met with silence. "You can come out observer I know you are in my closet." You heard some rustling and Observer came out of the closet (the jokes are going to be real...).  
"How you knew I was in there?" You gave him a blank look  
"Other than the feeling of being watched?" He frowned at you as you chuckled at his expression  
"I saw something slinking out of my peripheral vision, you're not as smooth as you think you are." He stared at you for a minute before shaking his head and chuckling taking a seat on your bed.  
"You are something else Y/N" You placed a hand on your hip as you turned to face him  
"You always say that about me." He stared at you unblinkingly   
"It's the truth though." You huffed before crossing your arms a question coming to mind  
"What were you doing in my room watching me anyway?" He looked at you slyly  
"Well they don't call me the Observer for no reason." You scoffed  
"Well then Observer, what would you doing in my closet, observing me without my consent." He contemplated his answer before he came up with the most obvious answer in the world  
"Because I can." You felt a vein pop as you frowned in anger. You may have a crush on this guy, but that doesn't change the fact that you want to bash his head into a wall with that arrogance!  
"That arrogance one day is going to get you killed." He laughed openly at you and you was surprised that he laughed but feeling prideful at the same time because it's hard to get this guy to laugh let alone smile.  
"Who knows! I may be already dead! Who cares!" He laughed some more and you couldn't help but laugh along with him because his laugh was contagious.   
"Whatever, now what's your real reason for being here." He went to protest but you cut him off "Don't lie to me, that may have been part of the reason but that's not the whole reason." He looked at you before deflating   
"You know me to well."  
"That I do."  
"Well....Iwashopingyouwouldgooutonadate." You blinked once. Twice. three times and tilted your head like a lost puppy.  
"Repeat what you said much slower." He sighed and he was happy that he was completely black and couldn't see his blush  
"Will you go out with me, like a date or something." You blinked at him and then smiled big laughing  
"Of course I will! God, it took you long enough to ask me." He looked at you with wide eyes before laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I guess there wasn't anything to be scared about then." You gave him an incredulous look  
"Since when is the great almighty Observer ever scared!" He growled playfully at you  
"That's true, I'm glad you recognize my greatness." He gave you an arrogant smirk  
"Don't get over your head, you cocky bastard." He laughed openly again and you fell in love with the sound  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not sure if I made him ooc but If I did and you didn't like it I do apologize.  
Other than that, enjoy my fellow reader-chans~


	43. Radio Face

You was amused for the time being watching Ticci Toby, Masky and Hoodie bothering the crap out of Radio Face. All of them were talking to him at once about what food is better and you can tell he was becoming overwhelmed especially with the fact that they won't even let him say anything.  
"Radio what type of cheesecake is better? Strawberry or chocolate drizzle?" Masky asked this and he was about to answer when he was cut off by Toby  
"Noooo!!! He doesn't like cheesecake! He likes waffles! Maybe even pancakes!" Toby looked at him expecting an answer but of course he couldn't answer  
"I-I t-think h-he likes -c-c-cheese  c-cake b-b-better." Hoodie's stuttering voice interrupted the moment of silence before they all erupted into yelling at each other and yelling at Radio at the same time. You giggled as Radio face palmed and sent you a pleading look which made you laugh harder.  
"HE LIKES WAFFLES AND PANCAKES!!" Toby tugged his arm in his direction but Masky grabbed his other arm and tugged him towards him instead  
"CHEESECAKE!" This continued as he was tugged back and forth and Hoodie was trying to be the peace keeper and you watched for a few more seconds before deciding that Radio has faced enough torture for one day.  
"Guys." They didn't hear you so you tried again "Guys!" They still didn't hear you making you huff and take in a breath of air as you screamed "GUYS!!!" They finally heard you and stopped their tugging as they gave you their attention. You saw and heard Radio give a sigh of relief, more than likely happy that his arms weren't going to be ripped out of their sockets.  
"How long were you standing there?" Masky asked this making you roll your eyes and slap your forehead.  
"Since you guys started bickering about cheesecake and waffles. Now like I was going to say I don't think Radio appreciates being tugged back and forth like a rag doll." They looked at radio and then back at their hands as they dropped their hands and Radio instinctively rubbed his shoulders as he rolled them around a bit.  
"I just wanted him to say he likes waffles." Masky scoffed  
"No, he was going to say he likes cheesecake." Before another argument ensured you got in between them and waved your arms around wildly making sure their attention stays on you and doesn't astray to each other.   
"Now that I have your guys undivided attention, I would highly appreciate if you let Radio answer that question for his self and not have you guys answer for him. He's a big boy and he has a mouth and knows how to use it. Now Radio sweetheart, what do you like better Waffles or Cheesecake?" He blushed as he became the center of attention and he cleared his throat before he spoke.  
"W-Well, honestly I like plain cheesecake and I love buttermilk waffles and buttermilk pancakes so I guess I like both." You nodded and looked at the other three  
"Are you guys satisfied with that answer?" Masky crossed his arms looking off to the side  
"At least he likes SOME type of cheesecake." Masky grumbled again while walking away with Hoodie next to him  
"W-well y-you l-like waffles s-so you're g-good." Toby smiled before leaving and going downstairs probably to eat waffles. You heard Radio exhale deeply and you smiled at him as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.  
"You always get over whelmed easily." Radio sighed as he wrapped his arms around your waist resting his chin on your shoulder  
"I know. But you love me still." You smiled   
"Of course I do and I wouldn't want to change anything about you."  
"You're too good to me." You laughed lightly as you both continued to hug  
"I wouldn't be anything but good to you my love."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope this was sweet enough for you my lovely followers!


	44. Skin Taker

A/N: He is in human form, but he doesn't have to be if you prefer him the way he is  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the moment you was hanging around with Pirate Percy and he was making random chit chat with you.  
"So what kind of instruments have you played before?" You thought for a minute  
"Well I have played the flute, the trumpet, the guitar, the piano, the drums and the saxophone before, however currently I play the piano and the guitar." (Those are all the instruments I have played before in the past, but if there are any other instruments you have played or play that's not up there then by all means replace them with whatever you like and want.)  
"That's a lot, I only know how to play the flute unfortunately." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and you couldn't help but laugh as his light blush intensified."  
"No worries! There's a lot of people, that I know who either haven't played an instrument before or they don't know how to play any at all." You smiled at him as thought for a second before nodding his head in agreement  
"Well that is true. But I don't fall in those categories! I know how to play one instrument and that is my beloved flute." He held up said flute proudly waving it around and showing it off like it was a trophy. You rolled your eyes and threw your hands up in playful exasperation.  
"Oh who cares! Even if you belong in a separate category, you still did a lot more than a whole bunch of people I know. So quit looking for a loophole and accept the fact that you play one instrument and go about your business" You gave him a big smile and he pouted slightly at you, but ended up smiling anyway.  
"Fine, fine it's whatever, you're right." You nodded your head and snapped your fingers in a z formation  
"Of course I'm right! I'm a woman and we are always right even when you think we're wrong." He rolled his eyes before giving you a pointed look  
"Don't get in over your head kid." Your mouth dropped as your face went red with indignation. Before you can say anything though, he cut you off with a question. "You know since you know how to play so many instruments, maybe you can show me?" He stepped closer to you and wrapped an arm around you.  
"Of course, when do you want me to?" Before he can answer, a voice from behind you interrupted him  
"Not now. I have something that I want to show you Y/N" You turned around at the unexpected voice and you saw your boyfriend Skin Taker there with his red eyes focused on Percy and his arm around you.  
"Hey Skin Taker! I'll talk to you later Percy." You turned and hugged Percy before following Taker to wherever he wanted to show you. While you was talking to you, you completely missed the fact that he threw a hateful look at Percy while Percy returned the look with just as much venom. You two walked before you got outside and sat down on the steps of the mansion. It was a cool night and you loved how the cool air felt on your face after being in a hot and stuffy mansion for so long. "So Skin? What was it you wanted to show me?" He looked bashful as his cheeks tinged pink and he coughed before scratching his chin not meeting your eyes  
"Well...I have nothing to show you honestly." You gave him a confused puppy look making him sigh "I just wanted you to get away from Percy." You looked at him and nodded your head in understanding  
"Why?" He looked you this time in the eyes  
"Because I don't trust him! That guy has a vendetta against me and he's willing to do anything to make sure I'm miserable!" He glared at nothing in particular, but you couldn't help but giggle at him  
"Oh, my jealous bug~" He sputtered as you got up and sat in his lap hugging him around the neck. He grumbled but he still wrapped his arms around you protectively.  
"I don't like Percy like that, I never will, I'm in love with you. everything about you is perfect and I'll be a damn fool to throw away a person as kind, gentle, sweet and protecting as you are." You looked into his red eyes showing him that you wasn't lying. He smiled gently at you before pressing his lips to you in a smooth, gentle kiss. You both pulled apart and stayed like that enjoying each other's company and looking at the night sky.  
"I love you so much, Y/N...Please don't ever leave me." He sounded truly scared and it broke your heart a little  
"Never will dream of it, my heart in human form~"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Like? Dislike? Too cringy? Let me know what you think please!  
Remember, "No eyes but always watching"


	45. Happy Appy

A/N: He is in human form, unless you like him as a talking, murderous apple  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why Zalgo? Why in the hell do I have a crush on him?! Of all the damn people in this mansion!" You was busy having a mini rant to yourself in your humble abode a.k.a your room. You have finally come to terms that you have the world's biggest crush on Happy. You have know for a while but it was today that you finally have come to terms with it and accepted the fact that you liked him. That still doesn't help with the fact that you like someone who will not like you back. Like really? Why would he like you of all people? You don't think he likes you anyway, he's always so mean to you. You remember one time he made you cry and it wasn't even nothing that serious to cry over, you was just really stressed that day  
*Flashback*  
You felt an oncoming migraine set in, from the amount of stress that you was under. First of all last night you couldn't fall asleep due to being plagued by nightmares and you was woken up in a non pleasant way. You are usually not bothered when Sally woke you up, because you find it adorable but this morning you didn't appreciate it very much. When she jumped up and down on your bed making it creak, you sat up and groaned not in the best of moods. You glared at her and she noticed your very different attitude  
"Y/N? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She tilted her head to the side and she acted so much and looked so much like an 8 year old that you forget that she's closer to 20 years old than anything.   
"I hardly slept last night." She nodded her head but her smile returned full force  
"No worries! I'll make sure that you have a nice breakfast to wake you right up!" You grumbled but decided to amuse the child. You got up and showered, brushed your teeth and did your business. You came out of your room in a tank top and shorts. You walked out and bumped into some of the inhabitants sending you into the walls and tripping. You growled lowly in your throat. You got into the dining room and instantly had to duck to avoid getting hit with a fork. You looked to the left to see Jeff trying to get across the table to Ben but both Jacks were holding him back. You rolled your eyes as you took a seat and a plate was set in front of you. Everyone was screaming and you caught a migraine from all the yelling. You began to angrily eat your breakfast when Happy sat next to you and looked at you  
"Slow the fuck down, you fat bitch, it's not going anywhere." You stopped eating as you stared at him and you felt angry tears prickle at the back of your eyes.  
"What you said?" He rolled his eyes at you  
"Are you deaf? I didn't stutter either so you heard me." You just snapped and yelled  
"I'M NOT A FAT BITCH, YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" You yelled out obscenities as you slammed his head onto the table and started stabbing him with the forks leaving them in him. You sniffed and wiped your eyes as he looked up at you and his eyes widen slightly as you turned and made your leave leaving everyone in a stupor."  
*End Flashback*  
He did come back to your room and apologized which was a complete surprise because he never apologizes  
"Damn tsundere."   
"Who's a tsundere?" You shrieked as you turned around and saw the guy who's been clouding your thoughts staring at you with a light smirk.  
"When did you get in here?!" He smirked bigger  
"Ever since you got up off the bed and started wearing a hole in the floor muttering to yourself." You blushed as you smiled sheepishly "Now who's a tsundere?" You gave him a wide-eyed look before chuckling nervously  
"N-No one." Damn you to hell stutter. He shook his head as he took two strides and was in front of you in your personal space.  
"Stop lying to me, now tell me who was it?" You gulped as his face was really close to yours  
"F-fine! It was you okay! I have a crush on you, you damn tsundere! I don't know why, you're always so mean to me and I know you don't like me! But- mmph!" You was cut off as he placed his lips on yours and you froze for a few seconds before kissing him back. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist.  
"I'm only mean to you, because I don't know how else to be kind. I don't know how at all." Your eyes widen in shock. He liked you?  
"You're not lying?" He pulled away and looked at you in his eyes with a small smile  
"I promise you that I'm not. But can you please teach me to be a little nicer, at least to you?" You looked and saw sincerity in his eyes.  
"You can start by giving me hugs and kisses." He smiled as he got closer to your face  
"I can do that." He then kissed you and you couldn't be any happier  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	46. Pyramid Head

A/N: I don't know much about silent hill, so if I did something wrong or said anything wrong or any type of wrong please correct me and tell me more about Silent Hill the games. Thank you!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You have to admit, the first time you met him, your first impression of him was not a good one. You was in silent hill, having encountered the angry mob of church goers screaming "Kill the nonbeliever! Kill the nonbeliever!" You hauled ass out of there quick fast and now you're in the middle of the fog knowing it's a huge no no to be there at the time. You heard growling and decided to move out of there and you turned to run before you fell in a door in the ground. Like literally you fell down some stairs and now your in a semi-light up room. You grabbed your twin set of axes as you held them defensively walking slowly your senses on high alert. The ceiling was dripping from the old leaking pipes and the scattered light-bulbs would flicker on and off. You felt like you was going to have a heart attack at any moment with how scared you were. That's when the ground shook a little and a lurker came up from the ground. You let out a little yelp and wasted no time in swinging both axes down onto its head. It let out a screech as it fell face first and laid still dead. You was breathing heavily and raggedly as your arms shook and the axes shook. You stepped around and ran down a few halls trying to put some distance between you and the lurker knowing damn well there were plenty more. You took a breather when you heard something fast moving. You sharply turned to your right and saw a needler coming through the ceiling and making eye contact with you. You screamed and din't even bother trying to fight it. You just ran and held on tightly to your axes as the thing got closer with you. You chanced a glance behind you to see it closer than ever. You let out a scream of pure fear as you made a sharp right and you made it half way down the corridor before you stopped. Right at the end of the hallway was the thing known as the King of Silent Hill. He was towering and walking slowly towards you, his Great Knife dragging along beside him making a scratching sound. You stared at him fearfully before looking back to see the needler fast approaching "Oh fuck me in the ass!" Well shit, time to pick your poison, the greatly known and feared Pyramid Head or the freaking needler "Ah fucking shit, why me?" You took your chances as you ran towards Pyramid Head with the needler's breath right on your neck. You closed your eyes as he lifted his great knife waiting for death. But it never came instead you heard the screams of the needler and then nothing. You opened your eyes to see the needler dead and him standing in front of you with the bloody knife. You looked at the needler than him. He saved you? Why? "Thank you so much." He said nothing as he picked you up with one arm and carried his great knife with the other. He cradled you to him and you was wondering why is the most feared person helping you? "I appreciate everything you did..." He just grunted in acknowledgement "My name is Y/N." He grunted again but this time in approval not voicing his own name. From that day 9 months ago you and Pyramid head have been closer than ever. Come to find out Slenderman knows all about him and so do the others and they consider him a creepypasta. Surprise.  
"Hey PH?" You was looking for him once again but instead of being lost you was in a warehouse looking for him since you lost him. "Dammit Y/N, your sense of direction is lousy!" You huffed and crossed your arms. You turned around only to jump and yelp in surprise, PH was standing directly behind you with his great knife on the table. "You scared the shit out of me!" You let out a breath as you chuckled and since it was so silent, you was able to hear his low chuckle through his helmet.  
"You scare easily Y/N" His voice was very raspy and deep from unuse and the rare times that he said a couple of words, you still can understand him. You rolled your eyes as you went up to him and picked up your arms like a child. You knew he would be rolling his eyes but he picked you up nevertheless.  
"Thanks PH." You wrapped your arms around his neck as he cradled you to his body with one arm and sat down on the table where his knife was at. "You know something. You are really a nice person." His whole helmet shifted. You got his full attention "I know your the most feared in Silent Hill for being ruthless and everyone thinks you are heartless but that's not true. If you didn't have a heart you wouldn't have saved me. You cared enough for a mere human and saved my life. I can never tell you how much I owe you for that, thank you so much." You hugged him as he froze but then slowly tightened his hold on you. "You're more than just a monster. You are the guy I grew to love and respect." You knew what you just admitted and if you didn't say it now, you may have never said it. He froze and you closed your eyes but you didn't expect to hear a gas release sound. You opened your eyes to see him taking off his helmet. You was intrigued and your eyes widen considerably when you saw his face. He had bright red eyes, short unkempt black hair, bags under his eyes. he had a small nose, a large mouth with sharp teeth and an extremely long tongue. His face was scarred heavily and he was missing an ear but that didn't matter to you. You put your hands to his face as you gently kissed his cheeks, chin, nose and forehead and he allowed it." You are so handsome." You couldn't get over it honestly  
"Really?" His voice sounded skeptical and you smiled at him kissing him on the lips. He froze up before he started slowly kissing you back and you enjoyed the spicy metallic taste of his tongue and saliva. You pulled away as you smiled at him  
"Yes PH, I was serious when I said I love you. I fell in love with the guy who saved me, protected me and cared for me. Something that no one has ever done before in their life. I'll be an idiot to not love you." You smiled at him and he gave you a crooked smile back which made you melt inside.  
"I love you Y/N" You was ecstatic when you heard those words and you couldn't help but hug him and kiss his marred cheek.  
"I love you more my great protector." You both smiled at each other happy to have admitted your feelings to each other and now this began a new chapter in your lives from here on out.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I really enjoyed writing this one for some reason.


	47. Red Angel

"Why in the hell do you insist on being a pain in my ass?" You turned and glared at Angel while putting your hands on your hips and jutting your right hip out. He smirked at you as he leaned against the wall  
"But i'm not a pain your ass, I give you headaches and irritation." Speaking of irritation that shit eating grin on his face is pissing you off even more and you feel about six different tick marks all over your head and forehead.  
"You give me an everything ache! Jeez, your a pain in my neck, a pain in my head, stomach and most importantly you give me pain in my ASS!!" You shouted the last part at him and he didn't frown or stop like you thought he would. In fact that damn grin on his face got bigger and he chuckled a little.  
"I could give you pain if you're into that you know, I know I am." You looked at him for a second before you had to resist the extremely tempting urge to slap the shit out of him.  
"For once in your life, can you not be perverse?" He looked at you and shrugged as he got up off of the wall and stood up straight with his arms crossed and towering over you by a few inches.  
"I try to but it's hard...so hard." You threw up your hands exasperated and walked away form him as he followed you whistling  
"Why are you following me?" He didn't answer you as he was staring at a specific part of your anatomy  
"Left, right, left, right, work it, work it...." You whirled on him red from embarrassment and anger and took a swing at him. He ducked in time and took a step back from you still smirking the whole time.  
"Oh my goodness! Quit it!" Your voice went high pitched and sometimes you hate it because when you're flustered it goes high pitched. You mean, come on, your crush is openly flirting with you, wouldn't you get flustered.  
"I bet I can make your voice go higher in different ways~" Your mouth dropped as he waltzed up to you closing your mouth and winking at you. He then leaned in towards your ear whispering "Close your mouth sweetie, before I put something in there." He then pulled back and walked towards his room like he just didn't say what he said  
"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" You turned and stomped angrily as he neither slowed or sped up his pace. You groaned as you finally caught up to him  
"Now, now sweetheart, don't be making such lewd noises, save that for the bedroom~" He leaned in and nipped your ear making you blush and something in you snapped  
"THAT'S IT!" You jumped on him, hitting him all over his head, neck and shoulders while screaming that he's no fair, and that he has no right to be doing that to you. He finally was able to pull you off of him and he held you tightly against him to keep you from hitting him so more but that didn't mean you didn't struggle to get out of his grip.  
"Stop trying *grunt* to fight me." You growled at him hitting your forehead against his lip making him bite it and cause it to bleed.  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST FLIRT WITH ME AND THAT'S IT! I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR VICTIMS AND I SURE AS HELL AIN'T ONE OF YOUR PLAY THINGS THAT YOU CAN JUST FUCK AND GO! I AM Y/N L/N AND I FUCKING LOVE YOUR WHORE ASS! WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED THE PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS!" You was so mad and you knew what you said and you didn't care at the moment. You felt him froze and then when you looked up he was staring at you with wide eyes but yet an unreadable expression. "Well, what? are you just going to stare at me the entire time?" You didn't mean to sound rude but you was getting a bit unnerved with how much and long he was staring at you. He leaned down and both of your foreheads were touching  
"I bother you so much because I like you and there's no other way I can show the others your mine. Y/N I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I truly do like you." You leaned back in surprise and saw that he wasn't lying. He looked a little hurt though when you pulled back so you went back in and hugged him as his hold around you tightened.  
"I see...I always thought you hated me." He reeled back in surprise this time and looked at you with some anger  
"I will never hate you. SO get that shit out of your head and don't ever think it again." Before you can respond he smashed his lips against yours and you gladly kissed him back. You both pulled back needing air  
"I really like you too." He looked at you before giving you a small rare smile  
"I'm glad you do." He hugged you close to him as he sniffed your hair loving the smell and you couldn't be any more content with life  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How was this one? I would like some feedback please.


	48. Heartful Lou

You was with sitting alone in the living room. The words 'alone' and 'living room' shouldn't be allowed to be in the same sentence when it has to do with the creepypasta mansion. it is NEVER this quite in the mansion but here you are sitting alone in the living room with the t.v off. Everyone was out killing except for a few selective others who were in their room, even Slenderman was in his woods looking for children to eat. You shook your head sighing. You leaned back in the cushion but sat right back up as something poked you. You reached in your back pocket and pulled out a folded picture. You looked at it and smiled, it was a picture of you and Lou after you both just finished killing. You both were covered in blood and he had an arm around your shoulders while you held up the peace sign blood in the background and blood covering your face and his mask. It was a morbid picture really but you loved every aspect of it. This was your first kill together as a team and decided to take pictures as celebratory. Of course you took pictures with a polaroid camera and left them on the floor for the police to find. Ah, that was such a good day  
"What are you day dreaming about?" You jumped up and looked to your right to see Lou twirling his favorite knife in his hand and his axe strapped to his side waiting for a response from you. You shook your head out of your stupor giving him a crooked smile  
"Just remembering our first kill." You heard him give a light chuckle  
"Yeah those cheating fuckers deserved it. He promised he wouldn't cheat on her again and he did the opposite and went right back to the skank." You smiled at him understanding why he hates cheaters so much.  
"You think we left them enough decorations." You wiggled your eyebrows at him and he snorted out a laugh causing you to laugh out right at him. The only thing that was left in their bodies was their broken bones courtesy of you. Lou took both of their hearts and dangled them from the ceiling fan with their small intestine in the shape of the heart.  
"Oh they'll love it~" You snickered into your hand some more before getting up and walking up to him.  
"You want to go killing, there's plenty of whores to kill~" You gave him a tempting look and all he did was grab your hand and drag you outside. As soon as you guys were outside he took off in a sprint with you in tow. You both were weaving in and out of the brush and trees until you got to the edge of the forest and stopped at a house. You both found your breath while looking up into the window with the light one. You saw a male with black slicked up hair and a female with dyed red hair making out with no shirts on. You frowned in disgust.  
"I got the male, he's the cheater. The female is just a whore who just wants a good fuck." You nodded your head and you both went around to the side door and broke in the house. He had his knife poised in his hand and you had your butcher knife in your hand walking slowly to the room. Lou went first "Stay close behind me." You did as instructed and when you guys were at the door it was already ajar. He peaked inside and saw the male on top of the female in bed. "On a count of three...One."  
"Two." You got your knife ready adrenaline coursing through you as you couldn't keep the smile off of your face  
"Three!" He kicked the door open and they had no chance to react. Lou plunged his knife into his spine rendering him paralyzed. The female screamed and you quickly silenced her by plunging your knife into her neck. Her blood spurted everywhere all over your face and body, the ceiling and the walls and you loved it all. You turned to Lou to see he hacked off the guy's head and now was also covered in blood. You both stared at each other breathing heavily almost caught in a trance. He lifted his mask above his lips and time seemed to stop. You don't know what got over you but the next thing you know you jumped on him with your lips pressed to his. He lost his balance and fell backwards into the puddle of blood but he didn't care. He kissed you back and you both enjoyed the metallic taste of blood in your mouths getting high and excited off of it. When you both broke apart you both had a string of bloody saliva connecting the both of you and you couldn't help but smile at him. He rolled over with him on top and this time you laying in the puddle of blood.  
"Y/N?" You gave him a loving gaze and a soft smile graced his lips. "Will you go out with me?" Your breath caught in your throat and you gave him a big smile  
"Of course I will Lou." You hugged him and he hugged you back both of you now laying sideways in the blood.  
"My love is a gift to you, don't manipulate it." You gave him a smile  
"I will never." All he did was smirk at you and bring you into another kiss  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Love is a gift, and you manipulated it. People like you don’t deserve to live in this world, and I’ll have the glory of taking you out myself." Heartful Lou  
PS: I think I succeeded in making reader chan psycho XD


	49. Candle Jack

You remember when you first met Candlejack. You was a newly turned Creepypasta and you were still learning everyone's name but you was still a little rusty.

*Flashback*

"Dammit, dammit, what is his name!" You was currently hiding in the shadows of the hallway not having the guts to go down to the kitchen table yet because despite being here a couple of weeks you still haven't met everyone and you don't know everyone's name. You was nervous and you was pretty sure that they forgot your name as well but that didn't keep the butterflies out of your stomach. You breathed in deeply and then exhaled deeply.  
"No need to be afraid child" You yelped jumping up hitting your head against the wall you was leaning on some how. You lost your balance and fell backwards somehow landing on your butt. You rubbed your head and looked around searching for the voice and saw no one  
"Where did that voice come from?" You once again heard the soothing but sinister voice again in your head  
"This is how I speak to all my children Y/N, I speak through telepathy." You sighed shaking your head forgetting that major fact about Slendy  
"I forgot about that Slendy." You smirked knowing that if Slender had eyes he would've rolled them.  
"Yeah, yeah but come down stairs and eat breakfast. You're new, introduce yourself again and ask their names, they forgot yours too so don't feel bad." He stopped speaking as you nodded to yourself and got up off the floor and dusted yourself. With a new confidence you walked down the stairs and stopped at the table where you sat in between a girl in a pink dress covered head to toe in blood and a boy with a blue mask with black goo coming from the eye holes.  
"Hey Y/N! How was your sleep?" You sweat-dropped not remembering her name.   
"U-Uh it was fine, how was yours?" She was about to answer when a spoon was flung and hit her in the eye and you heard laughing. You looked across and saw a boy with a carved smile pointing at her and laughing. Next thing you know Jeff is rubbing his head with a bump forming and Slender is 'glaring' at him with a dented frying pan in one of his tentacles  
"STOP BEING MEAN TO SALLY JEFF!" You cringed at his volume trying to figure out how is it possible to talk let alone scream without a mouth. All well that's a question for another time. Sally was rubbing her eye and she sniffed "Eyeless go help her wash her eye out and bring her back here." The guy with the blue mask got up and picked up Sally to take her to the bathroom. You blinked looking back at Jeff and Slender. That's one way to find out three names in a span of ten seconds.  
"Why you hit me in the head with a frying pan faceless!" Jeff glared up at Slender who was unfazed at the look, maybe he was beyond used to glares and supposedly 'intimidating' looks.  
"The same reason you hit Sally." Jeff pouted almost as he rubbed his sorehead and looked the other way. That's when he noticed that you was staring at him and he frowned heavily at you  
"What the fuck are you staring at?" You frowned at him crossing your arms.  
"I don't know what I'm looking at, enlighten me jack o' lantern." Hie left eye twitched and before he can say anything Slender beat him to the punch.  
"Say something else, I'll call your bestfriend." Jeff's white face seemed to get paler as he stared at Slender with something similar to fear in his eyes  
"You wouldn't dare." Slender snickered and you was confused as to what was going on.  
"Candlejack." Jeff seemed to shrink into the chair as Slender laughed out loud and you was still confused until out of nowhere a ghost looking person appeared with a candlestick in his hand. He had on a white-ish blue head covering with a blue body, a smirk on his face and white eyes.  
"You called~" Your eyes widen as Jeff jumped up from his seat with a high pitched squeal and high tailed it out of their. You don't know what came over you but you bust out laughing. Both Slender and this candle jack guy stared at you as you was basically crippled on the floor with laughter. You finally calmed down after a few minutes and you had to wipe tears from your eyes as you sat up.  
"Holy shit, I have never laughed so hard in my life. " You got up and stuck your hand out to him. He stared at you before slowly grasping your hand and to your surprise it was solid. "My name is Y/N, nice to meet you candlejack." He turned his head slightly at you before breaking out into a large grin  
"likewise."

*End Flashback*

"What the hell did the wall ever do to you?" You screamed as you looked to your left to see Candle-jack sitting next to you with a light smirk on his face.  
"Scare the hell out of me because I want to grow prematurely grey right?" He snickered as he threw an arm around you and pulled you into his lap causing your eyes to widen slightly in surprise.  
"That's not even what i came in here for." You blushed as he wrapped his arms around you and you hugged him back. You got comfrotable and snuggled into his chest as he gently caressed your back.  
"Then what did you come in here for?" He was silent for a few seconds until he made you sit up and look him in the face.  
"Will you go out with me Y/N?" Your jaw dropped in surprise. He actually liked you back! You gave him an award winning smile as you threw your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and he gladly returned the hug  
"of course I will Jack!" He laughed smiling genuinely as you both continued to hug and just enjoy being in each other's company  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I apologize if the ending seemed to be rushed


	50. Nick Vanill

You had just gotten back from a killing spree and even though you was full of energy, you was in dire need of a shower to get the blood and smell of death off of your favorite clothes. You looked at your 9 inch steel butcher knife that was still dripping blood. You licked the knife clean unaware of the pair of eyes watching you. You got into your room and put your knife on top of the bathroom sink and stripped off your bloody clothes. You threw them in the hamper. "I need to do laundry soon...Not today."You grabbed clean clothes and jumped in the shower. You washed your hair and scrubbed your body watching the blood drain into the shower drain. Half an hour later you came out of the shower feeling refreshed and clean. You left your hair alone not really wanting to do anything with it. You walked to the living room still having too much energy for you to go to bed. Everyone was either sleeping or still on their killing sprees. You took advantage of the free t.v and put on some music to dance to. You went to the song "Trumpet Lights by Chris Brown"., You shrugged in the mood to dance and you haven't heard the song in a long time so why not?

[Chris Brown:]  
It's time to celebrate like I just touched down  
Know we getting ready to party  
I'm a show you how  
Yeah shit happens but tonight we don't care  
I just wanna see you put your hands in the air and say

[Pre-Chorus:]  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh [x2]  
Hey little mama all that ass in them pants  
Drop it like you're single even though you got a man  
Black and Puerto Rican with a Spanish accent  
Hands on the floor dancing like we sexing

[Chorus:]  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh [x2]  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the one you  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh [x2]

[Sabrina Antoinette:]  
Come for me right now  
Won't be no hard  
Hear my voice  
Hear my body cry  
Got the key to my heart  
But it won't waste no night

[Chorus:]  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh [x2]  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the one you  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh [x2]

[Bridge:]  
You wanna be bad tonight  
Baby look at you  
You gotta be bad enough  
Oh yeah mama let me hear you say  
I just wanna do some  
Dirty little things to ya  
I just wanna be your  
Your lova

[Chorus:]  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh [x2]  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the  
Gonna be the, I'm gonna be the one you  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh [x2]

[Ourto:]  
Be my love [repeat]  
I want you to be  
Baby baby  
Baby baby  
Be my be my be my be my

You was breathing heavily as you had your eyes closed dancing to the beat until the song ended. You breathed heavily before turning around to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water when you bumped into a body. You yelped not expecting anyone and you looked up blushing a shade of red. Nick was standing there looking down at you smirking while you pouted at him angrily crossing your arms. "How long have you been standing there?" He grinned tapping his chin pretending to think

"Hmmm, I don't know how about the ~It's time to celebrate like I just touched down~" He laughed as your eyes widen considerably. Your damn crush was there since the beginning! You huffed walking past him to hide your blush and get some water.

"You couldn't say anything?" You got some water drinking it and you felt Nick standing very closely behind you. Your blush instead of tampering down intensified.

"Why would I when you were enjoying yourself?" His hot breath was on your ear causing a shiver to tingle down your spine. You gulped down the rest of your water to keep from choking on it. You turned swiftly around only for Nick to wrap his arms around your waist securely keeping you there in place. Your blush spread but you could care less right now. 

"What are you doing Nick?" He didn't answer as he tilted his head to the left and gave you a soft smile. He got closer to your face and his eyes started to drift close. Knowing what was going to happen you closed your eyes too and his lips connected with yours. Damn the kiss was better than what you thought it was going to be. You both kissed for a minute before letting go. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" You smirked at him

"You already know the answer to that." He smirked at you back and gave you a peck on the lips

"I sure do. Now go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." He pecked your forehead giving you a tight squeeze as you returned the tight squeeze back. You felt like you were on cloud 9 knowing this was a start of a difficult yet beautiful relationship.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I disappeared for awhile I know I apologize but enjoy this one guys!


	51. Lost Silver X Shy Chubby Reader

You sat down on the floor looking at yourself in the mirror. You looked at how your stomach rolled your belt and it was so jiggly and squishy. You squeezed it before sighing. You got up and locked your door so no one *cough cough* Jeff and Ben *cough cough* won't barge in on you naked. You stripped yourself of your clothes and stood in your bra and panties. You looked yourself all over and you didn't like what you saw at least not at the moment you didn't. You looked at the cellulose on your thighs and you turned around to see the cellulose on your butt and stretch marks too. You pouted as you looked at your back it was covered in acne scars, pimples and other blemishes. You also had more hair than usual, you have hair on your lower back, your arms, your legs, and a lot of hair in between your legs if you don't shave it (or trim whichever you prefer) and you have hair on your butt too. You don't have a clear face either you have acne but it's not that bad. (I'm getting real because there are girls out there that look like that and some may have low self esteem while others have confidence and are proud of their bodies.) You squeezed your tummy again trying to figure out what Silver saw in you. You have a cute face, and you have nice hair and nice eyes too, but that's it. You have hair everywhere, you have a double chin, you have a chubby tummy, you have acne and you have cellulose and a bit of jiggly arms. You frowned before grabbing your pants and slipping them back on. You looked again at the mirror but you gasped and jumped seeing Silver standing behind you. "Oh my God! You scared me!" He said nothing as he walked up to you and he had his arms. He wrapped them around your waist laying his hands on your tum tum.

"There's nothing wrong with your body." He kissed your ear before resting his chin on your shoulder and giving you a smile in the mirror. You blushed averting your eyes from his and you tried to move his hands from your stomach but his arms just tightened around you. "Don't." You blushed harder slowly resting your hands on top of his.

"B-but I-I'm-" He cut you off by kissing your neck causing your breath to hitch in your throat. 

"I love your body." He squeezed your tummy gently making you squeak and jump a little. He let out a breathy laugh as he pressed his self closer to you. "The noises you make are so cute." He kissed your rosey cheeks again

"Stoooooooooooop." You puffed your cheeks and pouted at him which he awwed at.

"You're so cute! I love your tummy baby." He squeezed your tummy once again. "I love your hips." He rested his hands on your hips massaging them making you let out a breathy moan. "I love your back." His hands went around to your back rubbing up and down, running over your acne and hair before stopping at your lower back and massaging there. "I love your ass." He took both hands and smacked your butt and grabbed a handful. "This ass is mine. I want it all. All the cellulose and your beautiful tiger stripes." Your face was on fire while he was marveling at your body. His hands went around to the front where he cupped your breasts making your breath hitch. "This is mine. Those tiger stripes are mine." He gently massaged your breasts before grabbing you around the waist spinning you around. He pushed you gently against the wall before smashing his lips against yours. You kissed him back shyly but the kiss soon turned heated. Before you knew it he hooked his arms under your legs and picked you up. You gasped surprised instinctively wrapping your legs around him. He pulled back from the kiss and smirked at you. "You're so light. Not even heavy." Your eyes widen in surprise and your blush intensified.

"I-I-I uhh... Thank y-you." He gave you a gentle smile as he leaned his forehead against yours 

"I don't care what no one says. You're my perfect angel. I love every curve, your perfect in every way." You stood quiet for a minute before a smile graced your features and he chuckled at you

"I love you Silver." He gave you an eskimo kiss

"I love you more."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made this so cheesy I know but this is for all my girls out there who feel like they need society to tell them how they need to look. Find you someone who will appreciate your curves and love handles but most of all love yourself. You're beautiful and every body is a perfect body and anyone who says different can kiss your fabulous butt! 


	52. Judge Angels X Female Reader

You were scrubbing the dishes angrily while your cheeks were flushed red. Why were you so angry? Well it just so happened to be your luck that your crush was once again with Bloody Painter aka Helen Otis. You grit your teeth together deciding to take your frustrations out on the dishes instead of voicing them. You heard a crack and that's when you looked down and saw that the plate in your hand cracked. You huffed a sigh and slam dunked the broken plate into the garbage. Dammit that was the third one you broke! Get your hand screwed on straight! "Let me hurry up before I break another one." That's exactly what you did too. There were a few more dishes so you blocked out any distractions *cough* Helen *cough* Angel *cough* and washed them. You dried your hands and as you were walking to your room you took a look in the living room and you felt your blood boil slightly. Angel was leaning on Helen and Helen had an arm around her shoulders and they were laughing at whatever was on his phone. You must have been staring because Angel looked up at you and caught your eye. You looked away and decided to go up to your room. Unbeknownst to you, Helen and Angel were watching you with slight smirks 

"You think she got jealous." Angel looked up at her best friend for confirmation

"Oh hell yes." He snickered which caused her to snicker as well

"Should I go to her room?" He raised an eyebrow

"The whole point of making her jealous was so you can make a move. Now go." Angel didn't need no more convincing. She got up but not before giving him a hug

"I owe you one Helen." He rolled his eyes as he pushed her shooing her away

"Yeah, yeah now go comfort your girl." Angel gave a cheeky smile a small blush adorning her cheeks. She hurriedly rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door to Y/N's room. "Y/N? It's Angel. Can I come in?" All you gave her was a grunt in response and she took that as an invitation to come in. When she came in you looked at her before scowling and looking away. 

"What do you want?" You looked at her but you averted your eyes missing the hurt look she had on her face. She walked up to you and sat down next to you. She just looked at you and you shifted a bit uncomfortably knowing she was drilling holes into your face

"I just wanted to see you." You bit your lip, your jealousy coming out and you couldn't help it. You turned on her and gave an angry pout at her

"Why? Weren't you just with your boyfriend Helen?" You felt slight tears prickle behind your eyes but you refused to let them fall. She gave a surprised face before she chuckled lightly making you feel insulted slightly. 

"Ohhhh, Y/N, that was to make you jealous." She leaned in close to your face and you felt her hot breath on your lips. "And it worked perfectly." Your eyes widen at her, as you felt your heart beat erratically in your chest and a blush rush up your neck to spread across your face.

"Why would you?" She gave you a smirk and glanced down at your lips before looking you back in your eyes

"So I can do this." She pressed her lips softly against yours. Your eyes widen in surprise and you froze not kissing back for a few seconds, but before she can pull back You grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her more. She wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you into her lap. You kissed for a minute before air became a necessity. 

"I thought you didn't like me Angel." Angel panted lightly looking at you before smiling

"You thought wrong love.... Now will you bless me with being able to call you mine." You gave her an ear splitting grin chuckling a little

"Of course I'll be yours Angel." She gave a smile that rivaled yours.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	53. Hoodie X Reader X Masky

"Who wants to have a cheese cake eating contest with me!?" You jumped up and down excitedly bouncing in your seat looking around at the bored faces of the other creepypastas.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating cheesecake?" You turned and looked at Laughing Jack who was sucking on a lollipop while giving you a look with an eyebrow raised

"Don't you ever get tired of eating candy?" He froze for a moment his eyes widened slightly 

"I didn't think about that." You rolled your eyes and shook your head and looked at the others who were ignoring you and pretended that you didn't speak at all which made you pout at them and you crossed your arms huffing. 

"Dammit, isn't there anyone who wants to do a cheesecake eating contest with me?" You looked around at everyone and you was about to give up when a voice spoke up startling you

"Someone say cheesecake?" You turned around with a smile to see Masky standing in the entrance and Hoodie leaning against the wall next to him. You clapped your hands together excitedly and hopped up out of your chair going up to them

"You guys want to have a cheesecake eating contest with me? Pleaseeeeeeeee" Your eyes widen giving them puppy dog eyes and your lip quivered for the added effect and both Hoodie and Masky shifted moving their head away from you. 

"You're going to lose." You gave them a big devious smile and quirked an eyebrow at them

"Are you sure about that?" You didn't give them a chance to answer as you ran to the fridge and pulled out 3 cheesecakes already sliced and set them on the table. The pastas that were at the table moved and you put three chairs at the table and you put the cheesecakes on the table along with foam plates. "Come take a seat guys." You sat in the middle chair and Masky sat on your right and Hoodie sat on your left. They scooted in and you pretended to not pay attention to the fact that they also moved over so they can be closer to you. 

"I'm going to win Y/N" You glanced over at Masky who had his mask up showing his cocky smirk

"You won't be smiling when I beat your ass." You smirked at him and he went to say something when Hoodie spoke

"C-can we d-dig in?" You glanced over at hoodie who had his mask up and exposed his mouth too and you shrugged

"On your mark. Get set." You glanced at both of them forks poised "GO!" All three of you dug into the cheesecakes at a lightening pace and within a half an hour all three cheesecakes were devoured. You leaned back into your chair with a stupid grin on your face while Hoodie and Masky stared at you openly gaping.

"No way in hell." You glanced over at Masky with a smug grin

"I told you I would wipe that smirk right off your face." You was about to say something else but you let out a long and loud belch. You looked at both of them and their jaws dropped even more

"Well damn." You grinned sheepishly at Hoodie who just shook his head. 

"Sorry." You blushed and then it went quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence but you felt the blush on your face intensify as both Hoodie and Masky stared at you and didn't look away. Okay confession time, you may or may not have a crush...on both of them. Of course you would. Leave it to you to end up having a crush on both of them. Maybe they don't mind sharing....

"You have something on your cheek." You looked at Hoodie before reaching for a napkin but was stopped by Masky

"I'll get it." They both said this at the same time and your heart beat sped up as they got closer and they kissed both sides of your mouth and trailed down to your neck licking and kissing. Your face heat up more and your breath hitched  

"I have a crush on both of you." Your eyes widen since you didn't mean to let that slip. You were too scared to look at them but what got you out of your stupor was a low chuckle coming from your right. You looked over at Masky who was smiling 

"You don't mind sharing Hoodie do you?" You looked over at Hoodie who had a smirk and he shook his head no 

"W-what? You feel the same?! Both of YOU!" You were flabbergasted even more as they both wrapped their arms around you 

"You're our little cheesecake." Masky trailed his nose down your neck while Hoodie bit your ear

"We don't s-share." Your eyes widen but you couldn't help the flutter in your chest knowing that you killed two birds with one stone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	54. Slenderman X Fluffy Reader

A/N: For those who don't know what fluffy means it's a nicer way of saying overweight or chubby

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were kind of excited for the date that Slendy said he wanted to take you out on. You was in your wardrobe looking for something nice and casual to wear and you found the perfect dress. You took off your clothes and stood in your panties and bra with the navy blue and white dress in your hand. You looked at it before looking at yourself in the mirror. You were considered what everyone deemed as either "voluptuous" or "fluffy" or "overweight" or "curvy in all the right places" even "obese". You have issues with your weight you do and you try not to let the negative comments bring you down. This is your night though with your long time crush Slendy and you'll be damned if anyone was to bring your spirits down. You're surprised that he never said anything to you about the crush since he can read minds but then again what if he knows and he just didn't say anything You shook your head to clear it

"No need to give myself a headache let me pretty myself up."

That's exactly what you did too. You slipped that dress on but not before putting vaseline between your legs so they won't rub together when you walk and burn. Then you lotioned up yourself and out band-aids on the back of your ankles so they won't blister. You slipped on your flats and put on blistex and fixed your hair to your liking. You put earrings in and went to the mirror to look at yourself. Your legs and butt looked nice and full and your bust wasn't bad either. You looked down at your tummy and it poke out too.

"I'm still cute." You gave yourself a look over before leaving your room and making your way down stairs. The usual crew were in the living room playing games and Masky and Hoodie were eating cheesecake while Toby was too busy stuffing his face with waffles to say anything to Masky. 

"What's the special occasion?" You glanced over at Clockwork who was smirking at you and you winked at her.

"I'm going on a date with Slendy." You both giggled but was interrupted by Jeff

"Slendy actually wants to go on a date with you?" You narrowed your eyes at him crossing your arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He laughed not taking his eyes off of the game he was playing but he did spare you a glance looking you up and down 

"Someone your size? Shit that's even low for him. He can go for someone a bit slimmer and prettier." You blinked and you had to keep your anger and tears in 

"Nah, you're just jealous that slendy doesn't like you because you don't have enough for him to handle." Before he can respond you hurried your way to the door and slammed it shut behind you. You felt the hot tears run down your face without them wanting to and you didn't even realize you was in the woods until you looked up. You sniffed and went to wipe your eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. "Why does he like me? Why did he ask me out on a date?" 

"Because I really like you for you Y/N." You jumped up gasping looking up to find Slender in his human form, He was still taller than you and he had jet black hair, with dark black eyes and his tendrils still were out. You looked down but gasped when a tendril wrapped around your waist and he pulled you towards him. "There's nothing wrong with you Y/N. You have an amazing personality, you love to read, you make me smile, you make me happy, your feisty, you're not boring, you're very smart and you're funny." You finally were able to look up at him with a blush 

"Really? You think so?" You didn't realize that both of you guys were quite close that you can hear and feel each other's heartbeats

"Yes. I do and there's most definitely nothing wrong with your body. You're perfect in every way, sand you have all the right curves in all the right places." Both your lips were millimeters apart and he looked you deeply in your eyes before glancing down at your lips and looking you back in your face "May I kiss you." Your heart beat sped up

"As you wish." He instantaneously smashed his lips against yours and instinctively you closed your eyes savoring the taste and feel of his lips on yours. You both pulled away and he gently smiled at you putting a piece of your hair behind your ear

"Will you be the honor of being mine Ms. Y/N" He smirked playfully at you and you chuckled since that's what he used to always call you when you were first introduced to him

"Of course Mr. Slenderman" He let out a laugh that echoed through the forest and you made it your duty to hear that laugh again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

soooooooo what do you think? I personally liked it :3


	55. Jeff x Reader X Liu

You was running around the mansion looking for a perfect hiding spot. Why were you and the rest of the creepypasta inhabitants playing hide and seek? Because every single one of you are a bunch of homicidal (no pun intended), psychotic blood thirsty murderers who are 'manly' enough to play a game meant for 4 year old (I come to the defense of this game! It's a fun game XD )

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck." You didn't have the slightest idea where you was going to hide and you had to find one fast! You were running around again and you ran past the kitchen where Liu and Jeff were counting. 

"78, 79, 80...." You started to sweat as your heart raced. You had less than 20 seconds to find a decent hiding spot! You ran past the basement but stopped in your tracks as a light bulb went off, The basement! You quickly opened the door and closed it behind you bounding down the steps and you huffed a breath panicking a little as you looked around looking for a hiding spot. You jumped as you heard footsteps thumping and running back and forth. Dammit they already started the search. You looked and in the corner was a wooden box with a whole and stuff around it. You quickly got to the box and opened up covering your face so you won't choke on the dust. You put yourself in the box and threw the blankets that were in there over your body. You made yourself comfortable and sat right in front of the whole so you can see who is going to come down stairs. You heard the basement door open and hurried footsteps. Your heart rate sped up thinking it was either Liu or Jeff but you calmed down when you saw it was just Sally running to another hiding spot. She hid behind the helium tanks and that's when you heard the door open and footsteps walking downstairs. Your eyes widen as you saw Jeff crouching his muscles rippling and the muscle shirt pressed against his abs deliciously. You looked down a little to admire his v-line but quickly snapped your eyes back up. Oh did you forget to mention that you like the cut-face? Like a lot? 

"Please don't look here, please don't look here." You kept repeating this to yourself but to your relief he went straight to the helium tanks

"Boo!" Sally yelped jumping causing the helium tanks to rattle. Jeff let out a laugh 

"Dammit, how did you find me!" You saw his sexy smirk go across his face and ruffle her hair.

"Pick a better hiding spot next time." Sally pouted and walked ahead of him but before he went up stairs he looked straight at the box and it felt like he was staring directly in your eyes causing your breath to hitch. He stared at you for a few more seconds before going up stairs and turning off the light. You let go of the breath you was holding and got yourself in a more relaxed position. "It seems he doesn't know anyone else is down here." Satisfied with that you snuggled more into the blankets as unintentionally your eyes got heavy and you fell asleep. (TIME SKIP TO NIGHT TIME) You awoke with a jolt and looked around to see that no one found you and you was still in the box cramped in a fetal position. 

"No one found me." You looked through the whole and saw a couple of dim lights on. You opened the box and stretched your legs, arms, back and neck not appreciating the position you were in for the past hours. "Oh my goooooodnessssss" (Those sounds you make when you stretch) and you stepped out the box closing it and walking towards the exit unbeknownst to you there were a pair of green eyes watching you. You stopped walking when something caught your eye. You looked to your right and saw a picture of your two favorite people in the world. It was Liu with his stitches and Jeff with his cut in smile actually laughing and hugging each other. You took this picture and it was the same day you realized your feelings for the both of them. That's right you have a crush on the Woods brothers and you're pretty sure they will never share. They fight over everything and anything you highly doubt that they will be willing to share you despite the fact that you want them both.

"I remember that day" You screamed jumping ten feet in the air and whirled around grabbing your chest. Their was Liu smirking showing his teeth and looking at you with his bright green eyes. 

"DAMMIT SULLY WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Sully started laughing and threw his head back allowing you to check to see if your heart was still in your chest.

"I'm sorry Y/N." He chuckled some more as you turned fully to him and squinted at him

"Why are you down here for?" He shrugged his shoulders stepping closer to you that there was practically no space between you two. He wrapped his arms around your waist holding you causing a blush to go across your face.

"I wanted to wait for the perfect time. Me and Jeff decided this was it." Your eyebrows rose to your hairline

"Jeff?" That's when you felt a pair of hands on your hips and a muscular chest pressed up against your back. You looked up to see Jeff's smiling face and mischievous eyes staring down at you

"You called~" You gulped as you felt heat raise to your face and your heart thumping erratically against your rib cage.

"Umm, what's t-this a-about?" You glanced between the both of them and they never broke eye contact with you

"You think we didn't know you was down here"

"But we knew the whole time, we were just waiting..." 

"Waiting for the right time..." They both leaned down towards your ear whispering at the same time

"To make you ours"

"To make you ours" You blushed as they both licked your ears and licked down to your neck and latched their lips to both sides of your neck. Your breath hitched as you bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning. You let out a breathy moan as they both found your sweet spot and abused it. They pulled away and you knew that you had hickeys

"Perfect, now no one will mess with you."

"They know that you belong to us." You blushed as you looked at both of them and they smiled actually smiled down at you

"You really want me as your girlfriend? Both of you?" They nodded and you couldn't help but smile and look down snuggling into both of their embraces. You'll love to see someone fuck with you now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooh! Wooh! What do you guys think!


	56. Slenderman X Shy Sweet Reader

You never knew that Slenderman was always watching you no matter where you are going and no matter where you were and what you were doing. He stood true to his quote "No eyes but always watching". You would always cook dinner for the creepypasta inhabitants where as Slender cooked Breakfast. Let's face it you're not really tall compared to most of the people here (aside from Ben he's a shorty XD) and with Slenderman cooking that means he puts things in the most impossible of places to reach even standing on the counter (Talk about the struggles). You would huff and get down and turn to get something else you needed. You would turn back around and the spice or pot you needed would be down on top of the counter. You smiled knowing exactly who it was and in your head you would say thank you even though sometimes you didn't get a response back. 

"Y/N! Hurry it up! I'm starving!" You heard a loud bang and the loud voice brought you back from memory lane and with a squeak you dropped the pan in your hand along with the other spices onto the floor causing your blush to spread more across your face.

"U-Uh... sorry." You don't even know why you were apologizing but felt the need to when you glanced up at the annoyed look on Laughing Jack's face (didn't use Jeff this time)

"Dammit, I know your shy as the shits but you're clumsy too!" You pouted puffing out your cheeks as you threw the dishes that you dropped into the sink to start washing them willing your blush to go away and surprisingly it went away pretty fast.  You smiled happily to yourself as you hummed tunes to yourself as you washed the dishes so you can start making dinner for them. 

"Maybe she wouldn't have dropped the dishes if you wouldn't have scared her." You jumped at the voice and turned to see Slender standing over LJ who looked up at Slender before he looked back down grumbling to his self. Slender used a black tentacle and smacked him in the back of his head "I can read minds." LJ puffed his cheeks out in anger and sat straight up folding his arms looking out at the window where as the other creepypastas laughed and snickered at him. You smiled gently as the blush appeared ten fold as you thought about Slender aka your crush. Thank goodness he couldn't read your mind you learned to put a mental wall up. 

"He's so sweet." 

"Who is so sweet?" You jumped rattling the dishes as you looked up with wide eyes to see Slender 'staring' down at you with his head tilted.

"I-I didn't r-realize..." Your blush deepened as you looked back down. You glanced up when you heard a chuckle but then looked back down. You felt a hand on top of your head and gently ruffle your hair .

"Need a little help." Before you can respond, he already gently moved you over and was helping you make dinner for the pasta's who were impatiently waiting for their food

"Thank y-you...So s-sweet." Slender glanced at you and if he had a mouth he would've smiled at you. 

"Think it's the other way around." You smiled as the rest of the evening went by in a blurr. The pasta's ate their dinner as they chattered and screamed and threw things back and forth, you know the typical dinner. Once everyone was done it was up to you to clean up the pile of dishes. You sighed as you gathered all of them and began to wash them smiling gently to yourself as you started singing lowly. A few minutes later a tentacle comes around you and grabs the dish out of your hand. You smile giggling to yourself a little

"You don't have to help me..." You turned around only to freeze and your eyes widen at who was standing there. There was a good looking man there and he had jet black hair and was wearing the same tux as Slender and the same black tentacles. You blinked twice before realizing who this is

"You don't like it..." He sounded disappointed causing you to snap out of your stupor

"what are you talking about! You look amazing! I never saw your human form! I love it!" You blushed despite the smile gracing your features and you saw his cheeks flush a light pink smiling gently at you. In two strides he was in front of you and engulfed you in a warm embrace. You flushed and hesitantly hugged him back.

"Thank you Y/N." As a response you tightened your grip on him a little. You felt him heave a heavy breath before exhaling slowly  "Here goes nothing." You looked up confused only to have his lips pressed against yours. You gasped slightly stiffening and before he pulled away you relaxed and kissed him back. You tightened your grip around his neck tilting your head for a better angle. A minute later you both pulled away and you grinned despite the blush adorning your cheeks. 

"Wow...." He chuckled giving you an eskimo kiss.

"So cute... please Ms. Y/N let me be yours." You smiled big not believing that this was happening but was NOT about to pass up the opportunity of your crush asking you out.

"Pleasure is mine Mr. Slenderman." You both let out light chuckles.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sucky ending I know I do apologize for it


	57. Jason the Toy Maker X Child Reader

You were clutching your doll that Jason made for you close to your chest as you walked around the big toy store waiting for him to come from the back. The stuffy was of himself and if you pressed the button his normal yellow eyes would turn green You walked down the aisle of stuffed rabbits, bears, tigers, zebras, monkeys and an array of different animals and cute little monsters from t.v shows. You smiled at one that looked exactly like Candy. You went to grab it but you heard something drop from a couple aisles away. You jumped and looked back at the door Jason was in and you saw his shadow moving so you knew that wasn't him

"Y/N, you're alright sweetheart?!" You furrowed your brow pouting

"Yes I'm okay!" So you knew for a fact now that, that wasn't Jason so who or what was that? You gulped and tip toed your way to the end of the aisle and slowly peaked your head around the corner only to move back fast and stifle a squeak. Someone broke in! You only saw a black back and you were scared. You felt tears build behind your eyes but you stiffened your upper lip just like Jason taught you if you were ever scared. You decided to lay down on the floor and look underneath the cracks on the floor since all the toys were on shelves. You saw a pair of black shoes moving back and forth along the tile. They were so quiet! If they didn't drop anything you wouldn't have even knew they were in here! You covered your mouth and then the shoes disappeared as he left the aisle. You let out a breath and got up until you heard a chuckle causing you to stiffen. With wide eyes you turned around and saw the guy leaning against the shelves at the end of the aisle. He had a predatory look similar to offenderman and you were really scared. You couldn't even hide the waterworks this time.

"Awww, what's a cute little girl such as yourself doing all alone here?" You didn't like the way he was looking at you as he started walking towards you. You grew scared and bolted screaming at the top of your lungs to the back. 

"JASON! JASON! JASON!" Your screams were very high pitched and you went in the room and looked around and didn't see Jason at all. You began whimpering and crying harder as you heard the door bust open. You turned clutching the stuffy closer to your chest as the intruder looked at you with a sickening grin on his face as he slowly walked towards you.

"Awww, you really are here alone aren't you?"  You were cowering on the floor crying with snot coming out of your nose deciding to call for him one more time

"JASON!" No one came and you felt devastated thinking that he really left you as the intruder laughed madly

"Jason isn't coming for you!" He took one more step before his eyes bulged and he coughed up blood freezing in his spot. You both looked at his chest where there were three claws coming out

"Guess again." Jason yanked his claws out and the intruder dropped to his knees where Jason went around to his face and his eyes were a glowing green. 

"W-what are y-you?" Jason smiled larger exposing his fangs to the dying man

"You're worst nightmare." The man fell over dead as a puddle of blood formed around his body. Jason looked at him calming down before going to you where you had your arms up and he gladly picked you up

"I t-thought you l-left me." He shushed you gently rocking you and rubbing your head. He gave you a gentle kiss to your temple resting his cheek on top of his head

"Never." He gently rocked you walking to back to his office since your room was behind his office. "I will never leave you Y/N." You felt yourself going to sleep as you clutched to his clothes believing him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ending could be better :/

P.S ENJOY MY LOVELIES!


	58. Eyeless Jack X Creepypasta Reader

You were in the kitchen looking for something to eat that didn't involve internal organs for once. Hey, you may be a cannibal but you don't always crave blood and human flesh (or animal depends). You wanted something along the terms of normal such as captain crunch or frosted flakes or pops or another cereal. You really didn't care as long as you actually got cereal you were happy. You went to the couch where you had your cereal and sat next to Sally while the usual trio were playing games. You weren't interested in them at the moment so you glanced over at Masky and Hoodie and you smirked at them. They were feeding each other cheesecake and it was so adorable especially since they believe no one notices they like each other when it's quite the opposite.

"DAMMIT Y/N OPEN YOUR EARS AND LISTEN WITH YOUR EYES!" (What XD) Your head swiveled giving a confused face

"Say what?" Laughing Jack rolled his eyes with a raspy cackle.

"I was fucking talking to you for the longest and you weren't paying me any mind." You hid your smirk behind the bowl of cereal as Ben glared at you 

"I'm sorry I don't listen to kids who whine." Ben's eye twitched as he breathed heavily through his nose.

"You said one thing and I want to fight you." Your eyes lit up since you love play fighting and you put your cereal down and stood up cracking your neck and back

"Get up." He looked you up and down before turning back to his game

"I have a game to finish." You decided to taunt him

"I never took the midget as a scaredy cat no wonder you hide behind the screens and let your bitch Jeff do all the work for you." You had a lot of pent up energy so you killed two birds with one stone. Your eyes widen as your cocky smirk grew as both Jeff and Ben turned towards you red with fury.

"YOU CUNT!" You had no time as they both tackled you to the ground and you both were biting punching slapping and scratching each other up. Every time you would try and sit up to get the upper hand one or the other would push you back down and this brought back flashbacks of when you were abused and captured by Zalgo for a year and every tie, you sat up he will push you back down and hold you down chained. You temporarily forgot who you were play fighting and with strength that even surprised you, you grabbed both of them and twisted them around to the ground and your knees were in both of their chests holding them in place. They both snarled at you and you put your hand on their throat and screeched at them.Your eyes turned grey and your mouth extended allowing your tentacles to come out of your mouth and razor sharp teeth to be exposed

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"  You returned back to normal and everyone was quiet. You got up off of them and they were so shell shocked that they sat up and just stared at you. Everyone stared at you and you backed up slowly bumping into someone's chest. You yelped and jumping only to have arms tighten around you

"Shhhhh, it's okay Y/N it's only me." You calmed down a bit and turned your head to look at your boyfriend Eyeless. "Let's go outside for some air." You nodded at him and you both walked outside and looked up at the night sky. You both walked a bit and at the edge of the forest sat on the ground and you sat in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around you. 

"I had flashbacks." His grip tightened around you

"I will be dead 10 times over before I let that bastard grab you again." You smiled softly burying yourself deeper into his chest

"Thank you for loving and protecting me." You heard him chuckle resting his cheek on top of his head

"Don't thank me babe it's what I want to do." He kissed the top of your head as you both relaxed underneath the stars.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:)


	59. Eyeless Jack X Reader Smut

A/N: This is part of the previous chapter so yes you are a creepypasta

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You looked up at the starry night as the moonlight shined down on both you and Eyeless. You blinked feeling your anger and slight fear go away and melt into love and the feeling of protectiveness radiating off of Eyeless. "I meant what I said." You felt Jack shift to look down at you

"You meant what love?" You closed your eyes as a soft smile played on your lips.

"What I told you this morning." He looked straight ahead as a sigh escaped him remembering the three specific words you told him, It wasn't the first time you told him it's just you tell him you love him so rarely that every time he hears you say it and then gently kiss him it makes his once cold heart flutter with warmth. You called him cheesy but he didn't care cause that's how he truly felt.

"I never told you that I loved you back." You turned in his arms to properly face him so he can see your loving smile

"You don't have to tell me your actions speak louder than any words you can tell me." He just stood quiet as he gently smiled and you saw his grey skin turn a little darker which is his equivalent of a blush. You kissed his burning cheeks and with his teeth he nipped your lips causing them to bleed a little. You licked your lips and the iron taste of your blood excited you a little. 

"Let's go for a walk." He got up and picked you up with ease. You held his hand as you both walked a little deeper into the woods farther from the mansion. You glanced over at him just now realizing what he was wearing. Instead of his usual hoodie and navy blue 'work' pants, he had on a muscle shirt with a pair of ripped jeans on. You let go of his hand to run your hands over his muscled arm up to his neck and back down. You felt him shiver slightly and he glanced over at you. "You look beautiful as always." That made you stop your ministrations enough to look up at him not realizing how much closer he got. He started pushing his self on you forcing you to walk backwards until you were stopped by a tree

"W-why are you l-looking-" You didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as he gently kissed you. He licked your lip but you denied him entrance, he made a sound using one of his hands to put it underneath your shirt on your bare skin making you gasp. He took advantage of your open mouth and used his slick tongue to map out your wet cavern as you both fought for dominance. He easily won and you moaned lightly from the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He pressed his self closer against you and you felt his erection against your throbbing entrance. 

"What the fuck do you do to me?" His voice went deep and gravelly due to arousal as he grinded his hips into you forcing low moans to escape you. He let go of your abused lips and trailed down to you neck and he nipped and sucked on your pulse point making you moan a bit and he let go with a trail of saliva connecting to your neck. The dull ache told you that you had a hickey but you could care less. His hand under your shirt moved and gripped the end of your shirt pulling it over your head allowing him access to your breasts. With ease he unclipped your bra and latched onto your right nipple sucking and licking slowly in circles while his right hands fondled your left nipple.

"~Ahh~ t-take your ~nngh~ s-shirt o-off ~ah~" He complied letting go of your nipple for a second to take his shirt off and latch his self onto your left nipple this time. You bit your lips moaning lowly since your nipples are highly sensitive and you felt your pussy throbbing and the wetness pool onto your panties. He let go satisfied as he kissed his way down your stomach to your shorts where they were riding lowly and he grinned up at you. 

"Ready?" He didn't wait for a reply as he used his teeth to take your shorts off and once they were off he put his nose and mouth over your pussy through your panties feeling your wet spot "Someone's excited." The vibrations from him speaking caused your breath to hitch lightly and grind against his mouth "Oo impatient." He used both hands to grab your ass and bring you closer to him causing a surprised gasp to escape you. He looked up at you breathing heavily on your entrance until he slowly slid your wet panties down and you kicked them off to the side. He gently kissed and nibbled your thighs giving a lick to your entrance causing you to gasp and him to chuckle.

"S-stop ngghh ahh t-teasing m-me." He chuckled at you and gave you what you wanted. He used his tongue to lick on your clit causing you to arch your back slightly and he started licking circles on your clit faster, Your legs started shaking as your breathing increased. You didn't realize that you slid down onto the ground and he followed you licking faster. Your breathing got harder and your moans got louder but then he slowed down.

"That's right baby, deep breaths, deep breaths baby." Your breathing slowed down a little not really registering that he entered two fingers inside of you and then without warning he moved his fingers in a come here motion hitting your g-spot while licking and sucking on your clit simultaneously, Your back arched as you gave a squeal

"Ahhh fuck~" Your breathing was becoming more hitched as your moans increased. The grip on his hair got tighter as your body started to jerk randomly. He stopped using his tongue and used his free hand to rub your clit.

"Cum for me~" A couple more thrusts of his fingers had your back arching moaning your loudest as your body convulsed. He rubbed your clit fast as you squirted all over his face and in his mouth. He came up to kiss you and you tasted yourself on his tongue. You felt the tip of his penis rubbing over your very wet entrance. "Ready for me?" Still panting a bit from the orgasm you nodded as he slowly slid inch by inch inside of you until he was fully in and waited for you to accustom to it. When you moved your hips he wasted no time in pounding into you hitting your g-spot dead on. You weren't ready so you threw your head back moaning lewdly not caring who heard you. The sound of skin slapping skin excited you even more. You heard EJ growling above you and without warning he pulled out flipping you onto your hands and knees and entering you from behind. He gripped your hips pounding into you relentlessly. All that could be heard were moans, growls and skin slapping skin. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" He pounded into you harder as you felt a pool of heat build up again. Judging by his erratic thrusts and heavy breathing he was close too.

"C-cum t-together" Your only response was a growl and with a few more thrusts you both cummed together with a scream of each other's name. He collapsed on top of you as you both breathed heavily catching y'all breaths.

"Round two?" You heard him chuckle as he flipped you over and smirked down at you before smashing his lips against you, his left hand making it's way back down to your entrance....

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who else would go more than one round ;)


	60. Jeff the Killer x Depressed Reader

You sat in the corner of the living room with your hood pulled up over your head obscuring your face from everyone else with headphones in your ears even though you weren't listening to anything. You just weren't in the mood for anyone or anything anymore (alliteration much). When you glanced up instead of the bright colors you once saw everything was dulled down and covered in a grey haze. You looked around and saw the three stooges playing Black ops 3 Zombie mode and they were laughing and screaming at each other but none of it registered in your head. When they looked over at you, you ducked your head to keep them from seeing your face. Two of them turned back but you still felt like you were being stared at so you took a chance and looked up to see Jeff staring back at you. You quickly turned away.

"Tch, why you're looking at emo over there?" You're guessing that they assumed you couldn't hear them or they just didn't care either way it hurt that they didn't understand. That they didn't even care to understand.

"She's not emo... just misunderstood." Your eyes widen as Jeff actually stood up for you. It registered in your brain a few moments later that your crush stood up for you causing your cheeks to burn bright red. Thank goodness your hoodie and hair was covering your face

"Hahahaha don't tell me haha you're getting soft Jeffy boy." You knew who that was and it just made you want to curl into a ball even more.

"Don't pay the goth any mind she just wants attention and for someone to give her pity." You gritted your teeth as you felt hot tears run down your cheeks. You didn't want no fucking pity! It was nothing like that! You wanted someone to care! It's not your fault that no one does. You must have made a sound because the game was paused and you felt three pairs of eyes on you.

"Awww did we hurt the little goth's girl feelings?" Ben snickered as you started to shake

"Hahaha are you going hahaha to cut yourself haha again?" You couldn't take it anymore as you got up and ran completely missing the look Jeff gave you before smashing both Ben and LJ's head into the floor knocking them both out. You ran into your room and threw yourself on the bed crying your eyes out. Why? Why does everyone hate you? Why doesn't anyone care? Why doesn't anyone want to understand and listen? You just want friends and happiness and not see the world as grey, you want to see a world full of colors! Maybe you should just kill yourself....

"Please don't." You gasped jumping up off of the bed and landing on the floor. You looked up causing your hood to fall off exposing your tear stained cheeks and red eyes. There was Jeff standing by the doorway staring at you with a sad look 

"H-how long you've b-been t-there." He sank down to his knees on the floor still by the door

"I heard everything Y/N. You weren't talking to yourself." You averted your eyes blushing embarrassed that he heard you

"Why? Why are you here? So you can make fun of me?" You pouted angrily as tears threatened to escape.

"No no no no no not that at all." He got on all fours and crawled to you until he was in front of you. He used his hand to gently wipe your face of your tears as you just stared at him with wide eyes and red cheeks not sure how to act.

"W-why?" He just sighed as he grabbed you and crushed you into a hug but you didn't hug back you were too shocked

"Why? Because i care, because I'm not like everyone else. Yes I'm an asshole yes I'm a jerk no I'm not perfect, I'm beautiful but I'm not perfect, but dammit I want to try I want to try for you I want to understand I care about you Y/N L/N. Please give me a chance to understand you." You blinked shocked at his confession and it was silent for a while. He let out a sigh and you felt his grip on you loosen but you didn't want him to let go so you quickly latched onto him in a hug and he froze in shock before slowly relaxing and hugging you back gently just in case you want to get out of the embrace.

"I... I want to give you a chance. I-I r-r-really l-l-like you so.... I'll give you a chance." You heard him inhale before letting out a light chuckle and hugging you a bit tighter confusing you

"That's good...I'm happy cause I...like you too." Your eyes widen as your blush intensified but then your gave a soft smile snuggling into his embrace no more words didn't need to be exchanged. The road was going to be a rough and hard and long one but it's a road you're willing to take as long as Jeff is by your side to be there for you at your weakest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?


	61. Jane the Killer X Female Reader Smut

"Dammit why does the newbie always got to get all of the chores in this damn mansion." You was mumbling angrily to yourself because even though you new the inhabitants of this house for years, it was just a few months ago that you turned into a creepypasta. Of course you still have your human form, but you prefer your creepypasta form. You got a little taller than your human self, and your hair grew longer and thicker in layers. Your eyes are black and red and you have sharp teeth along with a bigger smile. (I'll leave the attire up to the readers, don't want to choose everything for you now). You like it though and it's something different you know? Now you just got off track, back to these damn dishes. You grabbed a plate that was full of sticky gook, that you couldn't even tell what food was on this plate. You made a gagging noise as you threw it back down in the sudsy water "Dammit, what the hell was that?"

"Week old cheesecake." You jumped at the unexpected voice and you turned to you left and looked up at Jane who was leaning casually against the stove watching you. You quickly looked away as you felt your cheeks heat up.

"Who's cheesecake, Hoodie or Masky?" You glanced over at her and saw that she was staring at you intently not moving an inch causing the blush to spread up from your neck to across your face to the tip of your ears.

"It was both of them." You nodded your head and chose not to speak no more, since you're crush was standing right there! She was so close to you, that you can smell her intoxicating perfume and it was driving you crazy! But you didn't want to make a fool of yourself in front of her despite knowing her for years so you stood quiet. She didn't seem to mind as she got on the other side of you and as you washed the dishes she dried them and put them up. She started a conversation with you "So what did you do today?" You glanced at her before continuing to wash

"I didn't do much today, just relaxed, hanged out with the guys, went killing with clockwork and now I washed the dishes with your help." You didn't notice that Jane tightened her grip on the steel pot she had to the point that it dented. She looked down before quickly putting it up and turning back to you

"You seem to hang out a lot with Clockwork." You looked at her tilting your head to the side wondering where she was getting at but chose not to question the older female.

"She's a nice person to talk to and I just like to go killing with her that's all." She nodded her head and looked away for a second. When she looked back she put her hands on her hips and had her trademark smile on her face.

"Hey come by my room later on, I have something I want to show you." You smiled at her nodding your head

"Alright, see you later. She smirked leaving to her room while you went to the living room where the guys were playing video games, eating cheesecake, reading or watching the game. You sat on the couch next to EJ who was eating a kidney "Will Slender get made for eating on his couch." EJ swallowed the mouthful he had before answering you

"He doesn't mind as long as I don't get blood on it." You nodded your head as you watched Jeff, Ben and Link play an intense game of Mario Cart. Ben won but only because he glitched the game

"DAMMIT YOU FUCKING ELF!" Jeff raged quit and threw the control on the floor ranting while flailing his arms all over the place while Ben just smirked.

"what's the matter Jeffy boy? Can't handle the loss?" Jeff seemed to have turned redder than a tomato and steam was coming out his ears.

"YOU CHEATED YOU DAMN BLONDE MIDGET!" Ben frowned at him getting up

"Who you calling a midget?" Ben tackled Jeff and they started wrestling on the floor. You watched and since they bumped into Link making him more mad than what he was he joined in on the fighting also. You watched the usual fight occur and it wouldn't be long until LJ would join in too. As if on cue they knocked into LJ causing him to spill his candy and with a battle cry jumped into the pile and starting wrestling with the rest of them. The others were entertained but you grew bored of it

"Aren't you bored?" You turned to ask EJ this question but didn't see him there, in fact you saw him standing with Hoodie and Masky rooting them on. You rolled your eyes and got up with a huff. You left the living room and decided to see what Jane wanted. You walked up to the third floor and went to the last room on the right. You stopped by her door and knocked. "Hey Jane! Open up it's me Y/N." You heard shuffling and then her flirtatious voice came through the door

"Come in~" For some reason the way she said it sent a pleasurable shiver down your spine. You turned the knob and opened the door. You entered and slowly closed the door behind you. You walked further in and saw that the room was dimly lit giving it a romantic feel to the air. You looked around and jumped when you heard the soft click of a lock. You turned and saw Jane in lingerie leaning provocatively against the door and you felt your face heat up watching her.

"J-Jane?" She smirked at you walking slowly to you as your eyes roamed over every dip and curve of her body and watching the muscles move underneath her white smooth skin. Hot damn, you knew she was sexy but seeing her body in person just made it 100 times better. You felt yourself slowly back up until the back of your knees hit the bed causing you to fall back. She took advantage and crawled on top of you. She smirked down at you and grabbed both your hands and pinned them down above your head with one hand. You felt yourself squirm enjoying everything but now sure how to react

"I know you want me Y/N~" She whispered this into your ear nipping it, then licking it making sure to blow on it and the cold feeling sent another shiver down your spine

"I don't understand..." She started kissing you on your neck making her way up to your jaw line and then your cheeks

"What's there to understand. You like me and I like you. You want me and I want you. I will have you and there's nothing stopping me from having you. " With that said she smashed her lips against yours and you was shocked but you recovered quite quickly. You kissed her back with equal passion and you groaned against her mouth. She probed her tongue at your mouth but you decided to be a tease and keep it closed. She didn't like that so with her free hand she squeezed your left breast causing you to gasp and she took full advantage of it. She shoved her tongue in her mouth and you let out a moan as her tongue mapped out your wet cavern and you both engaged in a tongue war. Of course she won and she memorized every inch of your mouth with her tongue causing you to moan against her. You was so into it that you didn't notice she tied your wrists to the headboard with cloth. When she left your mouth, your lips were kiss swollen and a string of saliva attached your lips together. You tugged at your hands and when you felt resistance you looked up and saw they were tied. You looked back at her and she smirked down at you. "I'm going to have plenty of fun with you~" She spoke no more as she latched her lips to your neck searching for your sweet spot

"Jane- Ah~" You moaned and she smirked making sure to abuse that spot. She left a purple hickey to let the other know your hers and only hers.

"You're mine." She said this as she kept kissing your neck and your collarbone leaving love bites on your collarbone. "No one else's." She found another sweet spot of yours on your collarbone and she abused it too leaving a Red hickey. "Especially not Natalie's." She kissed your collarbone one more time before sitting up and looked down at your panting form. "This got to go." She was referring to your t-shirt and with her hands ripped the fabric off of you. You gasped in shock at the cool air hit your heated skin. She smirked and stared down at your body. "Beautiful~" She made haste with your bra and you squirmed as you practically watched her drool over your body

"Stop staring...." She glanced up at you and kissed you gently moving hair out of your face.

"Don't hide from me, you're perfect in every way." You blushed but you didn't look away from her no more. She smiled this time and then went down to your breasts. She put the right one in her mouth making sure to swirl the nipple around with her tongue and with her other hand she tweaked, rubbed, pinched and twisted your left nipple producing such lewd sounds from you. As she was giving you pleasure, you felt yourself getting wet and you knew you was soaking through your panties. You let out pants and moans as she kept switching between the two breasts

"J-Jane- ah~Ah~ Uh~So good." She smirked at your groans and she let go of your breast with a pop from her mouth and she saw your nipples were hard and perky the way she wanted them.

"Someone's excited~" She giggled as she played with your pants pulling them achingly slow down. You squirmed and finally your pants were off. You saw her glance down and smirk widely "Such a naughty girl~" She placed a finger against your wetness making you grind against her finger wanting any type of friction but she wasn't giving it to you. You groaned and she chuckled lightly grazing her finger across your wet folds from on top of your panties "What's the magic word~" You huffed 

"Please Jane! I need you please!" She hummed in approval and in one quick gesture she pulled your panties clean off of you. You gasped as you felt the cold air against your heated pussy. 

"Aww, you're so wet for me baby~" She went down between your legs and slowly kissed your thighs, nibbling them here and there but purposely missing where you wanted her the most.

"S-Stop teasing me! Please!" You felt her giggle again but she complied this time to you. You was about to beg again but let out a loud moan as she licked your clit "Aaaahh~"

"Mmmm, louder baby~" She wanted louder, you gave her louder. She swirled her tongue around your clit and started sucking on it causing you to arch your back and your moans and pants got louder. She used one hand to insert two fingers inside of you and she made a come hither motion with her fingers. She was searching for something and she knew when she found it.

"AAHHH RIGHT THERE!" She smirked triumphantly at the shout you gave at finding your g-spot. She continued her ministrations of rubbing against your g-spot profusely while sucking and swirling your clit around in her mouth. Your moans and pants got louder as you felt a knot build up in your stomach. "Jane! Aah! Aah! Ooh! I-I'm going aah c-cum!" When you said that she sped up her ministrations and the knot got tighter

"Scream my name." She mumbled this against your wet folds and sure enough a few moments later you saw white and your back arched completely off the bed

"JANE!!!" You screamed her name loud and you released all over her face and she gladly lapped up your juices. Your pussy was throbbing violently and drool was coming out of your mouth as you was coming down from your high. Your eyes were still closed when you felt Jane move and she released the restraints off of you. When you opened your eyes, her face was dripping with your juices. You blushed at her "I-I'm sorry" She laughed bringing you into a bruising kiss as you tasted yourself on her lips 

"Sorry! That was dinner! Even though I'm still hungry~" She sat you up and she had you sit in her lap, at least half way she did. You both spread your legs as you both got into the scissor position "Ready baby?" You glanced up at Jane through your lashes and nodded your head. Slowly you two grinded both your privates against each other. The friction was amazing! You both sped up the pace and both your pants and moans filled the air. You felt the knot build up once again and wanted her to know

"J-Jane I-I'm gon-" She cut you off with a pant filled response of your own.

"M-Me too." You both grinded against each other furiously desperately wanting to reach your climax. Unbeknownst to the both of you, Ben, Jeff and LJ some how got Jane's door open and now were watching the both of you threw a crack in the door all three of them with nose bleeds. 

"T-together?" Jane just nodded her head and a minute later you both threw back your heads screaming each other's name. You both squirted and it got all over the bed and each other's stomach. You fell back and panted. Jane crawled up by you and laid next to you catching her breath.

"I love you so much Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?" You looked at her with a tired smile

"of course I will Jane and I love you too." She smirked but then both your face fell when her door opened widely and in a heap there was Ben, Jeff and LJ on the floor. All three looked at each other and then at Jane with an audible gulp. You felt the killing aurora come off in waves from Jane. With a monstrous growl she got up and grabbed a robe and her knife

"YOU WILL ALL FUCKING DIE!!" All three boys let out girly screams as they ran away from Jane who was hell-bent on killing them. You got up and put a robe on so you won't be naked. You then sat on the bed and inhaled deeply. The room smelt of sex and you smiled stupidly to yourself.

"Wow, Jane is my girlfriend. I'm the luckiest bitch alive!" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOO what do you think? Was it lemony enough for you guys? I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it XD


	62. Lost Silver X Perverted Reader

You snickered to yourself as  you were perched outside of Silver's window patiently waiting for him to come out of the shower. You had your binoculars all set and ready for being the perfect peeping tom. You were always pervert and you always had a crush on Silver so that made your pervertedness even worse. You probably seen him naked more times than you can count and you highly doubt that he noticed. Well then again there was this one time...

*Flashback*

You were sitting on Silver's bed waiting for him to come out of his game for a shower. You were looking on the ground and waited until his DS shook and you activated your invisibility cloak. Silver came out of his DS and stretched and you were surprised that he had his arms and they didn't come off. He had on a muscle shirt with shorts on and you saw the curve of his muscles and the sweat glistening down. You felt your mouth drool a bit but quickly sucked it up knowing it will blow your cover. He looked around before huffing a breath and he took his shirt off and you felt your cheeks heat up. He was lean but toned at the same time and he had the most perfect V-Line you have ever seen. You stared hard seeing a trail of hair leading down into his boxers. You felt your nose bleed so you sniffed a little and wiped the blood. Silver turned sharply and quickly scanned his room

"Must be hearing things." He grabbed his stuff and went straight into the shower. He left his door open as he stripped completely down to his boxers and he was pulling them down his hips and you were ready to see just how big he was but he turned showing you his ass.

"Fucking bastard." You were pissed and didn't realize that you said it out loud

"Who's there? I heard you." He turned around and walked out catching you off guard and he bumped into you at the doorway. Your invisible shield disappeared and you looked at him wide eyed as he blushed and covered his self "GET OUT Y/N" You gave a smirk as you quickly ran out of the room before he threw something at you. 

*Flashback ends*

"Those were some good times" You were so lost in your day dream that you didn't see nor hear Silver open the window and wrap his hands around your ankles as he just smirked at you

"Peeping on me again eh?" You jumped and stared at him wide eyed startled that you were caught and you had no time to react as he yanked you into his room and slammed the window shut. You were laying on your back staring up at the ceiling until you felt a weight on your hips and your vision was covered by his head staring down at you. 

"Uhhhhh....Hi." He smirked down at you and brought his lips to your ear

"I see you enjoy watching me." He licked the shell of your ear making you blush. Shit you like him a lot and this is escalating quickly but you could care less. 

"I mean uh yeah I do a lot." He chuckled before pecking your lips making you gasp

"Be my girlfriend?" You didn't know what was going on but girlfriend processed in your head 

"Yes, yes I will." He sat back on his hunches allowing you to sit up a bit before he tilted his head at you with a smile

"I wasn't taking no for an answer anyway."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two perverts in a relationship? ;)


	63. Splendorman X Reader Lime

A/N: I know it's supposed to be 7 minutes in heaven but I decided to be a little different

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You couldn't believe your luck. Of all the games and nonsensical things the inhabitants of the mansion can do they decided to play the game that you dreaded. 

7 minutes in heaven. Well apparently it's supposed to be seven minutes in heaven but of course they would tweak the rules and make it 15 minutes of heaven. Now your definition of heaven is not being stuck in a closet with someone that you don't even want to be in the closet with. Shit that's all you need, to be stuck in the closet with EJ begging for your kidneys or LJ laughing for no reason and trying to get you to ingest poisonous candy. You think not. You were currently sitting in a circle and those playing were Splendorman, Offendorman (oh what joy), EJ, LJ, Jeff, Ben, Link, Sally, Jane, Clockwork, Judge Angels, Steven, Glitchy, Masky and Hoodie.

"Who is supposed to be next?" Rake, Bob, Seedeater and a couple of others weren't playing but they were watching for the sake of entertainment.

"Y/N is next." You looked up at the call of your name to see a top hat in front of your face with an array of things in front of your face. Slender was holding it out to you patiently waiting for you to grab something. You huffed and stuck your hand in the hat. You felt something cold and mushy guessing it was cheesecake, felt a knife hell no, candy you would have thought. You digged a little causing the others to be impatient

"Hurry the fuck up Y/N" You glared at Jeff deciding on something with a velvety texture

"Don't you fucking rush me cut face." You pulled the item out and saw that it was a polka dot cloth making you swallow hard. Everyone saw and half of them bust out laughing

"She got the clown! HAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA!" Jeff was rolling while holding his stomach

"Prepare to be amazed, he's going to spray you with confetti." Ben snickered to his self while the others chuckled but you ignored them. You were currently not trying to have a heart attack at the moment. You were going to be in a tight closet. With your crush. For 15 whole minutes. Oh boy.

"MOVE GET IN ALREADY HE'S WAITING" You were being pushed into the closet and the last thing you saw was something polka dot before being plunged into the darkness. You heard movement before you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Hey Y/N, you can turn around I don't bite." You were blushing horribly and thanked Zalgo that Slendor couldn't see in the dark. You turned around and then you felt the hand move from your shoulder to your hip.

"Umm... Uh." You stopped not knowing what to say especially when you felt his hot breath against your lips.

"What's the matter Y/N? Cat got your tongue." He nipped your lips and started to massage your hip bone causing you to bite your lip to avoid mewling. You were so confused. This was not the Splendor that everyone knew. Where the hell did this Splendor come from? "I know you like me as I like you."

"You...do?" You didn't really know what to say. You weren't complaining you were enjoying yourself honestly but how can you react when your crush confessed his feelings and is basically seducing you in a little closet?

"Then no need for words." He didn't give you a chance as he used the hand on your hip to bring you flush against him as he closed the gap between your lips. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance and you denied him. He used his free hand and squeezed your butt causing you to gasp. He took advantage and slipped his tongue inside of you massaging your tongue with his. A slight moan escaped you and he moved the hand from your hip to your butt and brought you onto his lap. You felt his erection against you and you found yourself grinding lightly against him "Oo someone is enjoying herself." He moved himself from your lips and latched onto your neck sucking and licking your pulse point

"Ooo..." You gave a light moan and you felt him smirk against your neck. You heard movement again and you felt two tendrils move up your shirt and wrap themselves around your breast and toying with your nipples "Aah.." You felt your back arch a little and Splendor squeeze your butt before lightly smacking it. It gave a jolt up your spine exciting you more

"You like that?" Another tendril made its way into your pants rubbing your clit through your panties. You panted feeling heat build up in your stomach 

"2 more minutes!" Damn them to hell. You felt Splendor reluctantly pull away from your neck and pull his tendrils away from you. You must have made a sound because Splendor smashed his lips against you in a bruising kiss.  
"We will finish upstairs my little flower." He rubbed his hand down your face before fixing your clothes and pulling away only holding your hand. The door opened and curious eyes peaked in. You both walked out and several pairs of eyes were widen

"I didn't know he had it in him." Jeff looked at you up and down eyeing your neck and Splendor took it differently since he felt the need to dip you and kiss you senseless in front of everyone. When you came back up Jeff's jaw was slacked

"There's a lot you don't know Jeffy boy." Splendor smirked deviously at Jeff as he picked you up bridal style and poofed away taking you to finish what he started.....

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry there will be a part two!


	64. Heartful Lou X Shy Reader

You were hiding around the corner from Lou's room. His room always smelt like blood and you liked the smell a lot and the smell of blood was always on him mixed with his natural scent and it was a very intoxicating scent. You loved it honestly but you were too shy to make a physical move. You had a crush on Lou for as long as you can remember and you were too scared to tell him and no one else knows that you like him. "I hope he likes this." You looked out onto the hallway to see Lou making his way down the stairs to the breakfast table so you decided to make your move. You went in his room and put the neatly wrapped present on his bed. It was his birthday so you decided to do something special for him. 

"Do you know who's been leaving you these gifts?" You felt all color drain from your face as your heart started to beat a mile a minute You didn't know where to hide as the footsteps grew closer and closer to the door. 

"Oh no." You started sweating and your last minute thinking ended with you underneath his bed. As soon as you got underneath the bed that's when they walked in the room. You felt like your heart was in your throat when two sets of feet entered the room.

"I still don't know who's leaving all of that stuff." That sounded like Red Angel's voice until you heard a light sigh

"I have a pretty good idea on who's doing it but I won't know for sure." That was Lou's voice and it made you blush madly knowing your crush was standing right there and you're in his room hiding.

"Tch, let me know when you find out because I usually don't care but I'm curious because almost every other day you have one it seems."

"Yeah you're right..." You heard shuffling and saw their feet moving

"By the way there's another one on top of your bed. It seems like your secret admirer left you a birthday present." You could have heard the smirk in Red's voice as he chuckled lightly and exited the room giving Lou the privacy of opening the present and reading the little card.

"Dear Lou, I hope you love your gift, kisses and hugs." He shuffled some more and you heard him ripping the wrapping paper. "Hmmm a new mask, a new hoodie and my favorite candy. This person knows me very well. I bet she knows and care about me very much..." You gave a little huff as you couldn't keep the smile off of your face. He got up off the bed and bent a little "Ahh so that's where your adorable little self is hiding." Your eyes widen as you felt hands on your ankles and you were grabbed and dragged from underneath the bed. Your eyes were like saucers as your face was tomato red. You looked up to see Lou's mask half way up showing his smirk with teeth and his nose.

"Uh..I-I'm s-sorry! I wanted to s-surprise y-you a-and." You were cut off with a finger to your lips as he leaned closer down to you as your once calm heart started beating erratically against your rib cage.

"You are so cute, you know that? I knew it was you this whole time leaving me notes and gifts. I just never knew the right time to ask you what I wanted...but I guess now is better than never." He went closer to you both your lips millimeters away from each other. 

"What are y-you doing?" He smirked lightly laughing. He rubbed your cheek with his thumb feeling the heat

"I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Your breath hitched as your jaw dropped

"I.....Y-yes I w-would l-love to be your g-girlfriend..." He smiled brightly at you pecking you on the lips and pinching your already red cheeks.

"Good...I promise to never manipulate your heart the way mine was." He nuzzled against your neck and you couldn't help yourself but you hugged him and smiled happy to finally have him to yourself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	65. Ben Drowned X Reader X Jeff the Killer

You Ben and Jeff were playing the games in the living room while EJ and LJ were watching you guys play. You three were known as the troublesome trio. Everywhere you guys went there was trouble and it was either one of you guys or all three of you were the reason for trouble arising. "DAMMIT YOU TWO." You threw your game controller down as Ben and Jeff caught the giggles

"What's the matter toots? Why you're being such a sore loser for?" Jeff took a chance to glance at you and he caught the giggles all over again as you narrowed your eyes at him

"Someone's hot around the collar." You turned your narrowed eyes from Jeff to Ben and scrutinized him and all Ben did was smirk at you and continue playing the game intent on making sure he won.

"I'm not hot around the collar or a sore loser. It's not my fault Ben cheats and karma is going to come and bite the both of you in the ass sooner or later." They ignored you so you watched the both of them and it looked like Jeff was going to win and at the last moment the game glitched allowing Ben to win the game and Jeff rage quit.

"YOU SON OF A WHORE. WHY THE FUCK MUST YOU ALWAYS CHEAT!" Jeff didn't give Ben a chance to respond as he tackled him to the floor and they both started tussling and rolling back and forth each trying to get the upper hand of the other.

"What I said? Karma is a bitch and comes with a vengeance." You snickered at the two of them as they both started to fight each other and bite and punch and smack and throw profanities at each other

"THAT'S WHY YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Ben punched Jeff and Jeff quickly counter acted it with a jab to the jaw

"THAT'S WHY I KILLED THAT BITCH!" They both continued to fight and you rolled your eyes and pulled them apart thoroughly entertained by them. You looked at both of them as they stayed on the ground not looking at each but opting to stare at you instead. 

"Since you guys have so much pent up energy why not go killing." Ben and Jeff glanced at each other before smirking and getting up and grabbing your hand

"I know the perfect place." You were surprised that Ben didn't argue and want to go through the virtual world instead and he saw the quizzical look on your face

"What? I can be optional and non picky when I want to be.' You just shrugged and let them lead the way into the woods until you all stopped in the clearing. You both turned around back to back and listened. It was quiet too quiet.

"Something big is near and we are going to kill it." You sniffed the air and knew for a fact that it was a wild animal you can tell. You gave another sniff and smelt blood and berries meaning one thing

"It's a bear and it's close." You took three steps in front of you and you heard something growl

"Y/N don't-" It was too late. You were right about the bear and it came barreling towards you knocking you back and it's weight knocked the wind out of you. You fell back and the bear reared up on its hind legs roaring. Your eyes widen in fear a bit but then the bear whined and stood still before falling forward. You barely had time to move before it came crashing down and its paw caught you pinning you down.

"Y/N!" That was Ben yelling and all of a sudden the paw was off of you and you were in his arms while Jeff surprisingly was checking for any injuries

"Are you hurt?" You nodded your head no and he gave a sigh of relief ruffling your hair and kissing your cheek

"Don't do that you just gave me my first grey hair." You gave a giggle at Jeff's stupidity and when you looked at them in the dim moon light you saw both Ben and Jeff blushing 

"Why are you two blushing?" It went completely silent before one of them heaved a sigh

"So...it's confession time ain't it." It sounded more rhetorical than anything but you looked at both of them confused

"Okay so Y/n.....uh.... we both liked you for a long time.' That was Jeff and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"And we were errr..... wondering if you wanted...us both." You were shocked at their confession. They liked you? The both of them? You're likeable?

"Only if you want to you know." You stood quiet looking at them both making the air around the three of you very awkward and tense but before they could take it back you answered

"It's definitely different...But I like different and I like you two, so I'm willing to try it." You gave them both a half smile and they both heaved a sigh of relief

"That was way harder than I thought it would be."

"No shit sherlock." All three of you laughed as you wondered just exactly how this polygamous relationship was going to work out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	66. Bully Jealous Eyeless Jack X Shy Reader X Splendorman

You didn't know what to do in this situation. You really didn't you haven't been so intimidated, nervous, afraid and bubbly butterflies from your crushes in your life. Yes you heard right the shy Y/N L/N has a crush on not one creepypasta but on two. You will never guess which ones you have a crush on either. Of all the damn people you have to have a crush on the happiest of the slender brothers which is Splendorman. Yep you have a crush on him he always makes you smile and he always gives you balloons and candy and he always surprises you and turns your frown upside down. Now the other person is a complete contrast of both you and Splendorman. You have a crush on the so called 'badass' Eyeless Jack. He doesn't take shit from no one and he loves to belittle Jeff and Ben and Hoodie because they are quiet. He tried on Masky but it didn't work the way he wanted and he tried to bully Toby but Toby threatened to cut his head off with his hatchet when he tried to take one of his waffles. SO he doesn't bother Toby anymore at least not when he has waffles. In all honesty he's a jerk and you just have to be attracted to him. No one knows but you enjoy the taste of animals and human guts just as much as you love the taste of cakes and cookies from Splendor. You think that EJ may know that you do but he acts like he doesn't, how else can you explain the livers and hearts and spleens that end up sitting on your dresser at night sometimes. Particularly when he goes out killing. He would yell at you and be mean if you ask but you know that's just a facade, he does have a reputation to hold up.

"Y/N WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" You flinched at the unexpected loud booming voice. Speak of the devil what did you do this time to deserve his wrath? You meekly left your room and made your way to the stairs where EJ was at the bottom tapping his foot impatiently

"Yes EJ?" You didn't want to be yelled at again but that was like asking the ocean to not be wet

"Come down dammit! Standing up there like your stupid." He left as you frowned lightly to yourself making your way down the stairs. You turned the corner and EJ grabbed your arm and yanked you to the kitchen moving impatiently. His grip was bruising and it was hurting your arm 

"It hurts." He looked down at you sighing exasperatedly 

"You are such a baby." Nevertheless he loosened his grip a bit on his arm and instead of yanking you he nudged you to take a look in the sink. "Do you want it?" You looked to see something red and bloody and you wasn't sure. "Well? I don't have all day dammit." You frowned taking the bloody organ and sniffing it making your mouth water. You couldn't help it you took a bite and it was heaven on your tongue. You looked up at EJ to see him smirking "I knew you would like it." You nibbled on it swallowing and you were about to take another bite before something else was pushed in your face

"Why eat a plain organ when you can have an organ cake?" You looked at the bloody dessert as your mouth watered even more and you quickly snatched the dessert and buried your mouth in the cake enjoying the bloody sweetness.

"Why the fuck are you here?" You glanced between both of them and Splendor just smiled at him but his eyes were red meaning he was suppressing his anger at the moment.

"I'm giving her what she wants." EJ growled at him yanking you close to him and you felt your whole back pressed against his chest. You were nervous and you felt your cheeks flush.

"Back the fuck up. She's mine not yours." EJ held you tight and close and that's when it hit you what he said. He's yours

"I think that's up to her who she wants not you." You looked at Splendor surprised. Hold on. Do they BOTH like you? What a turn of events.

"Who do you want Y/N? It better be me." Your face was extremely flushed and you looked between both of them before deciding to press your luck

"Umm... do you think... I can have both of you?" EJ's whole face fell

"THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY IM SHARING WITH THAT WANNA BE KILLER!" You looked at him and saw Splendor's teeth get jagged

"You want me to show you my skill?" You knew there was going to be a fight so you pulled your ultimate weapon. The puppy eyes

"Please can we try." They both looked at you and you gave them both watery puppy dog eyes and they stared at you before looking at you 

"Fuck it, I'll try." EJ stared at Splendor before groaning and face palming

"I'll give this shit a try but I get you every night!" He pulled you to him and kissed you on your cheek pushing you to Splendor who kissed your other cheek. You felt your face burn with an intense blush. What the hell did you get yourself into?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have one question. How did I manage to make this work?


	67. Human Tails Doll X Hyper Sassy Reader

"WHY MUST YOU BE SO GOD DAMN HYPER ALL YOUR LIFE!" You caught the giggles as Tails has finally lost his patience with you and snapped at you for running back and forth and in circles around him

"Because I am a free spirit and I'm going to do what I want when I want and there's nothing you can do about it." Tails growled at you as you snapped your fingers in a z formation and waltzed away.

"I bet if Slender was here-" You didn't give him a chance to finish as you popped up behind him smiling at him cheekily as he flew ten feet up in the air.

"If he was here he can't tell me shit either because he's not my father, my father was killed a long time ago." Tails raised an eyebrow at you as you continued to smile at him and not get out of his face

"What about Clockwork?, Jane?" You bust out loud not realizing that Tails was leaning away from your face trying to get some space between you but you just got right back into his personal space.

"I dare one of those two bitches to tell me what to do. The only reason I listen to Slender is when it's a dire situation other than that the only people who can tell me what to do are my parents and they both are dead." Tails whole right side twitched with aggravation.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" You smirked evilly at him and nodded no at him getting even closer to him much to his annoyance.

"No I never heard of it before. Tell me ol' wise one what is this 'personal space' you speak of." Tails just looked at you with a frown as you chuckled not being able to hold it in and then a lightbulb went off in his head

"Oh I don't know why don't you ask him behind you." Being gullible you looked behind you and saw no one but when you turned back around Tails was gone causing you to pout.

"Ahh man, he always does this, he doesn't know how to take a joke." You got up off of the floor not aware of the pair of eyes that were watching you move back and forth as you paced the kitchen mumbling to yourself. "I'm hungry what do I want to eat." You looked inside the fridge to see that the cheesecake you thought was still in there was now done and you honestly should have seen that one coming. "Fucking heathens never heard of the saying save for others aka me." You looked settling on a fruit cup (you decide what kind of fruit you are eating or if you don't like fruit you choose what you decided to grab from inside of the fridge). You walked up the stairs and the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. You whirled around at the top of the stairs and saw no one "Must be paranoid."

"Are you really...." Your eyes widen slightly as you looked around mostly in the dark corners of the hallway and you strained your ears to listen out for any other voices or noise and you heard absolutely nothing

"What the hell? Must be my imagination." You walked to your room unaware of the glowing red eyes in the one corner you didn't check. You closed your door and threw yourself on your bed. You ate the fruit closing your eyes for a minute relaxing a bit. You opened your eyes and screeched to the depths of hell not expecting to see a pair of glowing red eyes in your vision . 

"I figured out the definition of personal space." You held your heart as you swiped at his face with your clawed hand

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT. I JUST HAD 7 DIFFERENT HEART ATTACKS!" Tails couldn't help his self and started to snicker as you glared at him

"I guess you didn't hear me when I said I figured it out." You glared at him but then gasped as he pushed you back and sat on your hips leering over you. You pouted angrily at him with a blush

"So you're just going to ignore the fact that you scared me and made me age 10 years?" He got closer to your face pecking your red nose

"Yes because as your beloved that's my job to remind you who I am." You stared up at him before smirking and using his moment of distraction to your advantage and flipping him over. Now it's turn to be pink and surprised. You used your hand to squeeze his cheeks as you put your lips near his

"Now this is my job to remind you who I am" With that said you smashed your lips against his as he used his hands to pull you closer to him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do guys think?


	68. Dr. Smiley X Childish Reader

"Y/N, my darling, my love, my beloved, my heart in human form please for the love of everything evil pay attention and help me." Smiley currently had a patient who was barely alive as he was carving his chest cavity. 

"But Smiley! Look at the organ! The way it's curled it's shaped like a stuffed heart, I want a stuffed heart to go to my collection of dolls and stuffed animals." You heard Smiley give an exasperated sigh as you looked at him with big watery eyes and a pout

"You will get your heart stuffy as soon as you come here and help me." You smiled big at him skipping over to him and standing on your tip toes trying to rest your chin on his hunched shoulders

"Do you promise me?" He glanced over at you with a shake of his head nodding up and down

"I promise now sweetie please help me he's starting to wake up and I have a headache I don't want to hear his screams." You nodded happily as you got a pair of scissors and grabbed his tongue cutting it out and putting it in a jar to preserve along with the rest of his collection of organs. You leaned in close to Smiley watching him carve letters into the patient's chest. Somehow he was still alive and with his last bit of strength he reached out trying to grab you but instead of grabbing your shoulder he grabbed a handful of your boob making you gasp catching Smiley's attention

"Fucking bastard." Smiley lost all self control as he repeatedly stabbed the guy in the chest until there was a gaping hole in his chest and he was doused in blood and the guy's once beating heart was a mass of bloody tissue sitting in the middle of his gaping chest.

"Why would he do that to me? I don't understand." You pouted as Smiley grabbed you and carried you upstairs. You wrapped your legs around him and your arms around his neck sucking on your thumb.

"I don't know sweetie but he and no other will touch you like that again. You're my big baby and no one else's." You nodded your head happily agreeing with him before you had a taste for something sweet

"I want a lollipop." You heard Smiley sigh and felt him shake his head 

"You will get your lollipop and your heart stuffy. Just give me a minute okay honey?" You nodded humming happily. He took you to your room where you squealed happily jumping on your bed that was surrounded in stuffed animals along with under your bed and in your closet and on top of your dresser. 

"I'll be waiting Smiley." He gave you a smirk and he left surprisingly coming back in a few minutes. He came back with a pack of lollipops and two heart stuffies.

"This is the red and pink one. Then this one is of me dissecting a real heart in the shape of a fake heart." You squealed happily as you were given the stuffies snuggling up to them as he gave you the lollipops.

"Thank you pookie bear. Can I get a kiss?" Smiley gave you a grin as he kissed you softly before it got a little rough. 

"Stay with me?" Smiley was going to say no but the look you gave him had him staying

"Move over babe." You grinned shaking your hands happily as you moved and he laid down pulling you close to him. You were content surrounded by your stuffies, your lollipops and your beloved boyfriend who doesn't mind your childish nature.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me, was it weird or cringy?


	69. Perverted Lavendar Town Ghost X Reader

A/N: I'm going to give the reader the ability to be human or a ghost and I'm not sure of the ghost can turn human but he will be able to in this chapter

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really hate you at times you know that right?" You were currently walking in an abandoned building that's been here for at least a century and it was covered in cobwebs, spiders, roaches, mice and everything else that goes crawling along in the night. Anyway back to the conversation you were having

"I love you too." You just rolled your eyes as you ignored the purple ghost who was following you from behind and being annoying by not answering your questions and doing mind games fucking with your head (I swear on my mother if you do this to me you will get punched in the throat. I HATE mind games)

"Are you going to be behind me the whole time we walk through this building or are you actually going to come up here and walk besides me and have a conversation?" You got no response only a hum from him causing you to huff

"Why would I walk ahead of you and miss out on this incredible view." You were glad for the moment that he wasn't beside you since he couldn't see your blushing face

"Stop looking at my ass." He completely ignored you and you can literally feel his eyes burning holes into your booty

"Left, right, left, right, work it, work it, work it aye." Your eyes widen a you turned to face him only for him to snicker and stare at you mischievously.

"Must you be like this all your life." He nodded his head happily "But of course you are." You turned and continued walking unaware that he changed his form into human and was rubbing his hands together while looking at his 'meal'

"Mine." That's all he said before both hands landed on your cheeks with a resounding clap causing you to jump and yelp, you turned to him wide eyed, red faced and speechless. He used your surprise to his advantage and moved his hands up your skirt (If you don't like skirts or just don't do them this is the once in the life time that you wore a skirt). "This ass is mine though is it not." He squeezed your butt cheeks together and pulled them apart and let them go allowing them to clap together a little.

"You are enjoying this too much." With that said he smacked your butt again.

"Damn right I do, I love my butts plump, round, squishy and juicy and this ass is the perfect ass so it's mine." (If your booty isn't big, don't worry small booties matter and no matter what type of booty you have he loves it). All you did was blush and punch his arm lightly

"You are too much I swear." He turned you around to face him pressing flush against you his hands still on your butt.

"But you love all of me and you know you do the same way I love you Y/N" He gave you a confident smirk and you lightly smirked at him knowing despite his arrogance he still asks these questions in a statement form to hide the face that he's afraid that you really don't love him

"Of course I love you pervert." He snickered at you before bringing you into a gentle kiss that you gladly took part in.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure how to feel about this one and sorry if it was a little short.


	70. Ben Drowned X Reader X Ticci Toby

A/N: I'm going to make it work the way I made EJ and Splendorman work XD

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What exactly am I going to do with myself now?" You were contemplating what you wanted to do today, you wanted to do something different instead of making pancakes and sitting at the table on your phone playing games or listening to music on your tablet "Maybe I can make myself some waffles and play some video games." You thought about it for a minute before going along with the plan. You went to the fridge and got the frozen waffles and made yourself five (I once ate 6 waffles like the fat ass I am and I regret nothing). You served yourself orange juice and grabbed the syrup plopping yourself on the couch and watching Link and Ben play video games.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY YOU LINK REJECT!" Ben physically shoved Link who growled and elbowed him back

"I'm going to win this race whether you like it or not you damn midget!" They were both shoving each other back and forth and just when Ben was about to win Link shoved him hard enough to tip over and Link came in first place with Ben in close second.

"YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT!" Ben was about to tackle Link when you butted in

"Calm down Ben." He turned on you calming a little but still riled up

"But he-" You shook your head

"You cheat all the time and no one doesn't really do anything, he shoves you once and he gets in first and you come in second you wanna fight him. It's not that big of a deal we hate it the same way when a victim gets away we hate it with a passion but sometimes in life shit happens and we're murderers since when is luck ever on our side?" Ben just stared at you as you gave him a grin and he looked down with a blush mumbling to his self

"A-are t-those w-waffles?" You jumped ten feet in the air looking beside you to see Toby scoffing down the remainder of your waffles.

"Hey! I had 2 left!" Toby ignored you as he inhaled them and then gave a loud burp

"I'll m-make more w-when we g-get back l-let's go." He grabbed your hand and you were only able to grab your phone and knife before heading into the woods

"Who are we going to kill?" He rushed some more until you couldn't see the mansion no more and he stopped to look at you.

"N-no one j-just wanted to t-talk to y-you." You nodded catching your breath and turning to stare at him glad it was dark so he couldn't see your blushing cheeks

"What you wanted to tell me Toby?" You tilted your head and he rubbed the back of his neck removing his mouthguard and goggles.

"Aah w-w-well y-you s-see... I have a-"

"YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO DO IT TOGETHER!" You shrieked bloody murder as Ben popped his head out of your phone. You dropped it and he pulled his self out grabbing your phone holding it towards you

"WHAT THE FUCK POSSESSED YOU TO FOLLOW ME IN MY PHONE!" You knocked him on his head and he rubbed it pouting

"We had a deal! He promised we were going to do it together!" You squinted your eyes confused

"What are you jabbering about? Tell me what together?" They stood silent staring at each other before looking at you "Well?" They both sighed and it was freaking you out a little

"We like you"

"W-we l-like y-you." They both said it at the same time and your jaw went completely slack. They liked you? Huh? Toby doesn't like Natalie? Ben doesn't like Sally? Que?

"Huh? What? Sally? Natalie?" Toby shook his head

"She's a lesbian." You jerked surprised at that new information

"Sally is like a sister to me." You nodded your head accepting it and you looked at them still pondering your decision

"Yeah I know this is awkward but we were wondering if-"

"Y-you would g-go out w-with u-us?" You stood quiet looking between the both of them before smiling to yourself

"I wasn't expecting this but I do like the both of you on some degree and I would like to see how this would play out." They heaved a sigh of relief laughing a little.

"W-will waffles p-persuade you m-more?" Your eyes lit up at the thought of food

"And games?" That's it you're in

"LEAD THE WAY!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?


	71. Hobo Heart X Lonely Reader

You pulled your hoodie tighter around your face to hide the sad and sunken look you had on your face. You were sitting on one of the chairs in the dining room just listening and observing everyone. You watched as EJ and Smiley were talking about different tools for their next victim and how many kidneys EJ has in his collection and how many jar of organs Smiley has in the basement. You looked in front of you as Toby was bugging the shit out of Masky as he had a poker face and Hoodie was trying his best not to laugh at his discomfort. You shook your head smirking lightly to yourself. "They are kind of cute..." You said this low to yourself. You looked to your right to see BOB telling a very uninterested Rake and Seedy another one of his crazy stories and Rake looked irritated and Seedy in his human form looked more amused than anything. 

"BEN WHY MUST YOU BE A SORE LOSER ALL YOUR LIFE" You looked to the living and saw Ben, Sally and LJ on the floor playing some game you forgot the name of while LJ was eating candy on the couch next to Jeff who was lounging  the twirling his knife watching with mild interest.

"BECAUSE I'M THE KING OF VIDEO GAMES AND THE KING ALWAYS GET'S WHAT HE WANTS" Ben was just about to win when Sally beat him to the punch and came in first place

"The King doesn't get what he wants when the queen intervenes." Ben's jaw dropped as Sally giggled and whooped all over the place about winning. You just shook your head smiling to yourself. Everyone had someone to talk to and the person you wanted to talk to the most wasn't there for you to talk to...He never is there he's always out and about and busy more busy then you are. You go out for killings but he goes every 2 or 3 days and doesn't come back for 2 or 3 weeks at the time and you missed him dearly. You got up drinking the rest of your water and decided to take a walk in the woods to clear you hair just in case the water works started. You felt emotional today and you didn't wan any of the others to see you cry. You walked and walked and you were able to calm down mostly even though a couple of tears did escape your eyes. You climbed up your guys favorite tree and sat on the thickest branch. You sat down on the branch leaning against the trunk and overlooked the trees as they were illuminated by the moon. It was peaceful and you closed your eyes with a sad smile reminiscing. When you opened your eyes you almost fell out of the tree with fright but the person grabbed you before you can

"Careful or else you'll fall babe." Your eyes widen as Hobo sat in front of you with a smirk on his face. You stared int his cerulean colored eyes as they showed mischievousness and something else. You couldn't help yourself you threw your arms around him hugging him. He grunted but he hugged you nevertheless.

"I missed you so much." You looked up at him still holding him and he gently kissed you wiping away a stray tear.

"I missed you too love...." He looked at you smiling before grabbing your hand and placing his hand on his chest "As long as it beats I will never leave you." He then moved your hand and his to your chest "And as long as you believe and remember you will never be lonely." You looked at him in awe before giving him a gentle content smile and he returned it. "Let's not worry about the times we weren't together...But the time we have together...Now." You allowed yourself to switch positions and lean against his chest as you both looked up at the starry night thinking just how perfect now is instead of worrying about tomorrow

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did I make Hobo ooc?


	72. Ben Drowned X Reader Fluff

You were laying down on your bed looking at the ceiling just thinking as the music played from your speaker. You were currently listening to Mercy by John Mendes. You weren't paying the lyrics or the sounds any mind as you were thinking about what was going to be in store for you tonight. You saw Ben this morning and he was acting a bit strange

*Flashback*

"Benny poo where are you?" You were walking down the hallway ignoring the snickers of Sally who was walking around with EJ.

"Benny poo?" Sally started snickering loudly and you looked at her glancing back up at EJ and looking back down to her

"Do you want me to come up with a cringy nickname for you?" She instantly stopped snickering and laughing and grew quiet giving you pleading eyes

"Please, if you love me you wouldn't do it." You smirked mischievously at her crouching down at her eye level

"I won't as long as you be a good girl and go and play house with EJ." She nodded her head rapidly before dragging EJ quickly to her room clutching her teddy bear to her chest with her other hand. You just shook your head standing up and making your way to the living room where you knew Ben was either eating or he was already playing his video games. When you got downstairs Ben wasn't eating and he wasn't playing video games. He was sitting on the couch writing something down. You smiled and went up to him sitting next to him. He didn't even notice you which was weird because he always notices when you're next to him. "Ben?" He jumped 10 feet in the air quickly stuffing the paper in his pocket and giving you a nervous grin.

"You scared me! I didn't see you there, what's up?" You raised an eyebrow at him tilting your head

"Someone is on edge this morning." He just sweated and nodded his head before his phone buzzed and he glanced at it stuffing it back in his pocket and quickly getting up.

"Sorry babe, I have to go and do something I'll see you later." He kissed you on the lips and left leaving you puzzled

*End Flashback*

That was this morning and it was already night time. You sighed getting up when you heard a knock on your door, you were about to tell the person they can come in but you saw something slipped underneath your door. You got up picking up the paper and reading it "Meet me at the edge of the forest where we met, Love Ben." You were confused but smiled nevertheless. What he got planned up his sleeve this time? You shook your head getting dressed in shorts and a nice shirt with your vans. You jumped out your window landing gracefully on the ground and walking towards the edge of the forest. You let your instincts guide you until you saw a light ahead and when you got closer you saw a table, with your favorite flowers on top of the table and petals around the table. There were two chairs and candles on each end of the table and your favorite food was served. You were shocked honestly 

"Surprise babe." You looked at Ben in awe before smiling and running to him. He picked you up twirling you around and then setting you down kissing you. 

"You did all of this? For me?" He just nodded his head as he couldn't keep the stupid grin off of his face.

"I wanted to surprise you, that's why this morning I rushed to get my job done and then set this up for you." You couldn't keep the smile off of your face as your cheeks ached but you didn't care. 

"You're the sweetest boyfriend anyone can ask for." He just laughed as he pulled your chair out 

"Sit down mi'lady?" You giggled walking over and sitting on the chair as he pushed you in towards the table. He took a seat at the other end looking at you the whole time "Shall we dig in?" You laughed as he chuckled

"Yes we shall."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys an d gals think?


	73. Nick Vanill X Depressed Reader

You were out on a killing spree but it was only because you were ordered to go on one by the slenderman. You didn't want to go on a killing spree honestly and it had nothing to do with the fact that you didn't like the act of killing, in fact you loved it. You loved to watch your victims gargling and drowning in their own blood and hearing their screams and beg for mercy to end it all or let them live. It was just that, you didn't have the energy anymore to actually do the act. You have been slacking a lot lately and just staying in your room in the dark listening to the silence and crying yourself to sleep. When everyone was asleep you would use your favorite knife and sit in your bathroom and cut thin slices on your arms and thighs and feel satisfaction as you saw your blood bubble to the top and roll down the sides of your arm or thigh. Once you were done you would put ointment and cover it up with gauze until they healed. One time you were caught....

*Flashback*

You woke up today and you regretted it. You didn't want to be awake you didn't want to do anything at all today. You got up though because you didn't want anyone to come and get you and force you to eat. You weren't hungry anyway, you just wanted to go away and disappear but that's not how life works unfortunately. You looked at yourself in the mirror and looked at the bags under your eyes and the gaunt look to your face. You were very pale too but you didn't care. Your once lively face was dull and everything was in a haze of grays and blacks and an occasional white. You felt an urge and you were going to comply with that urge. You grabbed the razor from your medicine cabinet and slid down on the floor. You looked at your reflection as you slid the razor across your arm. You weren't satisfied so you did it again and again and again. You stopped once you saw the blood dripping to the floor and streaks of it on your arms. You smiled to yourself until you heard a gasp. You looked up shocked and saw Nick looking at you with widen eyes. 

"Why....Why Y/N..." You didn't say anything as he quickly snatched the razor out of your hand stuffing it in his pocket and grabbing a towel and antibiotic ointment. He wrapped it around your arm going to the tub. He said nothing as he washed your arm and put the ointment wrapping gauze around the cuts. "Y/N look at me." You slowly looked at him with sad dull eyes. He looked at you running his hand through your hair. "You have someone who cares....Please for me don't do this again. Talk to me." You said nothing as you stared at him nodding numbly and he gently kissed your forehead picking you up and walking down with you to breakfast. He didn't keep his eyes off of you ever since.

*End Flashback*

You remembered that vividly as you stood in the middle of Slender's woods staring at your knife. You had a light urge to use it and slit your arms maybe your neck...No one won't care anyway right? You were too busy in your own world not noticing a figure running towards you in the dark. You moved the knife close to your arm before you were tackled to the ground

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" The knife was snatched and thrown somewhere in the bushes and you looked up to see Nick leaning over you with a sad look. 

"I wasn't going to..." He shook his head grabbing you and pulling you into his chest holding you tightly

"Don't...Why would you do something like that... I love you Y/N I care I CARE FOR YOU." He rocked you back and forth as you eyes widen and you stared numbly at the side of his head. He cared for you? He loves you? Someone loves you?

"You're just saying that...." He shook his head pulling away to show you his watery eyes

"Y/N L/N I love you, when I saw you like that a few days ago... I knew, I knew I had to protect you, I have to protect you from everything even if it's yourself." you couldn't believe it

"How can you love me?" You didn't want to believe it, you couldn't believe that he loved you as much as you loved him

"Many reasons, I will sit here all night and tell you every single one...Just let me protect you and love you the way you deserve." You stood quiet and for the first time in a very long time a smile graced your face

"I allow it." He pulled away to look at your face and he smiled largely seeing the small smile gracing your features.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure how to feel about this one.


	74. Yandere Dr. Smiley X Ghost Reader

Dammit, you would think for a ghost you would be able to run and hide everywhere right? That you would be able to go through walls and disappear whenever you wanted to right? That's exactly what you thought too but Smiley proved that theory wrong quick fast. Smiley got in his head that you were his and only his and you didn't realize exactly how deep those four words ran in his head. You remember the day before he killed your crush...

*Flashback*

You were so happy today, you were going to spend the day with Grinny! Omg! It really was happening! You loved the neko boy very much even though he didn't know it... But that was going to change today though, you were planning on confessing to him and pray to whoever was listening that he would like you back. You got a cool short dress that hugs you in all the right places making you look curvy which you loved. You did your hair a little differently today hoping that he notices and says something about it, and you put on your favorite perfume with a pair of flats. You looked at yourself in the mirror before walking out of your room and making your way down stairs. You didn't notice that someone was behind you watching you a with a crazed grin

"I don't know who she's looking cute for neither where she's going. The only one she dresses like that for is me and me only." He followed you staying in the shadows to keep from being detected. You stayed unaware glad that you had the ability to change from human and back to you true form which is a ghost. You walked into the living room and saw Grinny standing by the door looking around.

"Hey Grinny!" He looked over at you before smiling and offering you his arm

"Took you long enough. Can we go now?" You nodded happily as he opened the door for you to go first "By the way you smell good." You blushed lightly smiling cheekily at him as he snorted at your face with a smirk

"Ahhh...So he's the one who's getting in the way of my Y/N...No worries I'll make him my next patient and Y/N will be all mine...." He disappeared taking the back way of the mansion. You had no idea of this maniac as you walked slowly with Grinny enjoying the breeze as the sun was setting splashing the sky in an array of colors.

"It's beautiful don't you think?"

"Yes it is...." You looked over to see Grinny staring at you. You blushed but didn't break eye contact with him. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you..." You two got closer

"What is it." You both were millimeters apart before he closed the distance in a gentle kiss unaware of the killer intent a few feet away

"I love you Y/N" You smiled up at him as he looked down at you bringing his hand to your cheek

"I love you too Grinny." He was about to say something else when he coughed and a bunch of blood was sprayed all over your face. You both looked at each other surprised and then you looked down to your horror to see a butcher's knife through his chest. He looked at you with scared and shocked eyes as he fell to his knees and fell over to his side. You screamed bloody murder as you looked at the culprit. Smiley was smiling maniacally at you as tears streamed down your face 

"What's the matter Y/N?" You looked up at him in disgust and horror

"HOW COULD YOU! I LOVE HIM!" He just tsked shaking his head

"He was in the way Y/N, don't you get it? I got rid of the problem and now I can have you all to myself." You looked at him in horror and tried to run away but didn't make it far. You felt something hit the back of your head and your world turned black

*End Flashback*

Now here you were strapped to a bed in a torture chamber. You weren't able to change into your true form probably because you were too fucking scared. You heard the door creak open and you looked to see Smiley walking to you slowly. He took his gloved hand and rubbed your head running his fingers through your hair "How are you my dear Y/N?" You struggled against the restraints

"LET ME GO!" Your whole head turned with the force of the slap he gave you. He then grabbed your cheeks squeezing them and forcing you to look at him 

"Now now you know I can't do that. I love you too much for that. Now I'm going to keep you here where only I can get to you because you're mine and only mine and no one else will try to take you away from me, understand?" You said nothing as he forcibly kissed you and you tried to move but he held you in place. He let go allowing you to breathe as he stared down at you with a smirk "You're all mine." He laughed loudly as he exited the room closing the door with a resounding slam drowning out your screams.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yandere enough?


	75. Candy Pop X Cheating Reader

A/N: Yes you read the title right, you're going to be a cheater and it was a request

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You gave Candy a fake smile as he hugged you tightly in a greeting as you walked into his humble abode. You haven't seen in a couple of days and you aren't going to lie you kind of missed him but not the way he missed you apparently. "It's so good to see you! I missed you!" You giggled a little at his enthusiasm as you hugged him back. He put you down staring at you with a huge grin and you couldn't help but smirk back at him a little 

"What got you smiling like that?" He just laughed hugging you even more making you wonder what exactly gotten into him. 

"Do I need a reason to smile besides the fact that I see your beautiful face and you already brightened my day?" You rolled your eyes at his cheesiness as you gently shoved him in his chest

"Go somewhere you cheesy jester." He just laughed as he grabbed your hand leading you deeper into his house and he brought you to the dining room where you smelled something delicious 

"I hope you brought an appetite with you." You raised an eyebrow at him and then your eyes widen as you saw on top of the table baked ziti with the beef and a glass of wine for you. You stared at him in awe before turning back to the food

"My ass is starving! OMG thank you!" You turned back to him throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips as he put his hands on your hips and dipped you a little to deepen the kiss. He brought you back up and pulled the chair out for you as you sat. He pushed you in and then sat at the other side of the circle table. 

"Enjoy my beautiful flower." You already had a mouthful of baked ziti in your mouth and all he did was laugh his head off and eat along with you. You both had conversation as you both ate. When you both finished he grabbed both of the dishes and put them inside of the dish washer. He walked back to you and stood in front of you "You want to relax and maybe watch some tv before you go." You looked up at him with another fake smile and nodded

"No I don't want to be here at all I would love to be with Jason right now but I can't be. I have to keep playing and make sure I keep you satisfied and happy." Your glad he wasn't Slenderman and he couldn't read your minds and your glad your good at playing charades. You both sat on the couch and you were praying that someone came and created a distraction and you or him had to go and do something. A few minutes later your prayers were answered as a knock was at the door. With a fake groan you moved off of Candy so he can open the door and there stood Masky. 

"I know Y/N is here, Slender needs her." You heard your name and you put a fake frown on your face to show your 'disdain' for leaving Candy.

"Do I really have to go?" He nodded and you sucked your teeth getting up and grabbing your stuff walking towards the door. You looked at Candy smiling at him 'sadly' "I'm sorry I have to go, next time eh?" He just nodded as he kissed your lips and he closed the door looking out the window at you and Masky as you both walked away before disappearing in the woods.

"Is she gone?" Candy turned to see Nina in lingerie and posing for him. He felt all the blood rush from his face and go south

"Hell yeah." She just grinned as she went up to Candy grabbing his shirt and pulling him to his bedroom. Now back to you. You were walking away from Masky as he went his separate way

"I owe you one Masky." He just shrugged his shoulders as he left you alone. You turned around and you thought you was alone until you bumped into a chest. You looked up to see Jason smiling down at you. "Hey babe~" He picked you up and leaned you against a tree as he kissed you passionately

"I have something to show you." He pulled away enough to pull out a picture and showed you. To your surprise it was Candy and Nina kissing on his couch.

"Ah, so he's cheating on me also? Hmm, I don't feel as bad now." He put the picture away grabbing your butt more firmly

"You shouldn't especially when you have me now." He kissed you against and you pulled away enough to grin at him

"You're right." There were no more interruptions from the both of you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

was it rushed? bad? good? plot twist?


	76. END OF BOOK 1

I know you guys really loved my book and enjoyed it and loved all of the new chapters but I have decided to put an end to this book. Don't worry though I will be making a book two and it will appear on my quotev account first, also I will let you guys know when I make book 2 and YOU CAN MAKE ALL THE REQUESTS YOU WANT! Also if you guys want a lemon you can still request it but I will just post it on book 2 of my one shots on wattpad. My wattpad account is destiny_x17. My quotev account is Destiny (destinyanimelover).  Now that that's out of the way I will like to say thank you.


End file.
